One Last Dance
by Nukem999
Summary: After "The Steeminator", Bulba has returned and is bringing some of DW's greatest villains together for payback. Now Darkwing may have to give up his life to protect Gosalyn, and save the city one last time. **UPDATED AT LAST! July 2012!**
1. The Nightmare Begins

**One Last Dance**

**(The Nightmare Begins)**

_I always felt upset that one of the greatest cartoons of my life never got a "finished" ending. Darkwing Duck meant the world to me and this is my way of creating a story that concludes what happened at the end of the show's run._

_This takes place after the events of "The Steerminator" and will refer to episodes like "Darkly Dawns the Duck", "Negaduck", and "The Haunting of Mr. Banana Brain" for those of you who want to keep track. Just for kicks, original titles for this story includes:_

"_Face my Frankenstein"_

"_Into the Night"_

"_One last ride"_

"_The End of the Terror"_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

I feel…cold…

"_It's time I met this…Darkwing duck"_

My body aches, my memories scattered amongst my nightmares and dreams…

"_She never told me any code"_

There is no blood in my veins, only fuel, there is no warmth in my fur, only steel…

"_Let's get dangerous"_

I remember the glory, I remember the power, I remember the fire, and I remember the metal…

"_I think it's time for the hero to make his dramatic escape"_

"_I underestimated you once Darkwing Duck. This time, you simply __**DIE**__"_

I REMEMBER DARKWING DUCK!

The screaming echoes raged from the massive monstrosity of twisted metal and unfeeling flesh, the maniac roared and fired his cannon arm. A mirror was shattered into a thousand pieces by the force of the laser blast.

"Darkwing Duck" the cyborg grunted.

Taurus Bulba, once the most feared and brilliant criminal mastermind in the history of villainy, now reduced to a barbaric, misshapen monster of science. The bull distinctly remembers the day his empire fell at the hands of that costumed clown that has haunted his nightmares, tormenting him as he rotted away in the bowels of Hell. Bulba also remembers being reborn, awakening in a room with Steelbeak, and a trio of sinister shadows on TV.

F.O.W.L the fiendish organization for world larceny had resurrected his soul from the grave and given him new life in the form of a cyborg creature. However, Bulba remembers turning on his creators, refusing to take orders from cryptic shadows behind monitors and TV screens. He set out to destroy those who robbed him of his illustrious career, starting with Darkwing duck, whom he had originally believed had died in the same blast that took away his life.

Once Taurus Bulba had found Darkwing and Gosalyn, he tried to kill them and nearly succeeded, were it not for his faulty programming that caused his engines to overload and burn out his cybernetic circuitry. Darkwing had lived and Bulba was defeated…for now. The cybernetic bull growled silently in the dark.

Bulba approached a stonewall and growled, grinding his teeth as he crushed his metallic claws into the wall's crumbling core. "He will pay…I swear on my circuits Darkwing will pay for what he did to me, and he will pay with his own BLOOD."

"Boss, boss, we got it, we got it, just like you said" a nervous, shaky voice said from outside the cave entrance. The voice got louder and shakier as it entered the cave.

Bulba turned towards the owner of that voice; it was Hammerhead Hannigan and his flunkies, Hoof and Mouth.

Taurus Bulba frowned as he turned to face his flunkies, "My memory may not be as picture perfect as my face once was Hammerhead, but I seem to recall you having a very DISMAL success rate the last time I hired you."

Hammerhead gulped "Y-y-y-y-yeah I know b-b-b-boss but really, we got it for sure this time, j-j-j-just like you asked."

The long horned goat man flattened a piece of paper onto a desk; the dismal light of the flickering lamp above them provided little help. Ever since his defeat, Bulba has been forced to hide in dingy, dark and dank rat holes to evade police capture as well as Darkwing Duck and the S.H.U.S.H agency. No doubt F.O.W.L will be looking for him sooner or later as well. Hoof and Mouth gulped, as they feared Bulba's reaction to their success. The men quickly hid behind Hammerhead, clutching his tombstone colored suit.

Taurus Bulba clanked his metallic red feet over towards the desk, and examined the paper with his single human eye and mechanical eye. The paper was a blueprint for a device, a very special device that Bulba had been searching for quite some time. The cowering cronies sat and watched as Bulba examined the paper thoroughly with his mechanical red eye.

The cyborg bull hummed "And this was the only copy you could find in Megavolt's hideout?" Hammerhead nodded "Right boss, we tried looking around for a finished model but they were all smashed or busted. Megavolt sure didn't want anyone using this tinker toy again." "No matter, his loss is our gain. You have done well Hammerhead."

The robotic bull smirked as he stomped around his lair, orange steel claw like digits grasping at his chin as he pondered his next move. The nervous, chattering buckteeth of Hammerhead soon ceased. Hoof and Mouth took a collected sight of relief.

Hammerhead said, nodding nervously "Gee thanks boss. I gotta tell you, I was real shocked to hear that you were back, I mean I thought you were toast for sure. Life hasn't been too easy since you've been gone. Crime has been as low as ever thanks to that Darkwing dweeb butting in now and then. But now that your back, were gonna own this town easy as pie, that masked meathead won't know what hit him. I always knew working for you was the smartest thing I ever did."

Bulba stood up straight and suddenly sported a rather unusual smile, his eyes wavered down to his steel claw, watching it flex and clank with glee. Hammerhead and the other goons stared oddly at their boss's back as he just stood there like a statue. Bulba slowly turned to face his men with that smile still on his face, his claws still slowly flexing.

"You're half right Hammerhead. It was the smartest thing you ever did, but you forgot to mention that it will also be the LAST thing you ever did."

Taurus Bulba turned around and fired his twin horn laser cannons, the long nosed thug, Mouth, screamed as the blast struck him down and sliced into his chest. Hammerhead screamed as Mouth lay dead on the floor.

Hoof gasped "Oh my god, I'm getting out of here, I'm getting out of here."

The pint sized goat crook ran towards the cave's exit, his tiny arms flailing wildly in the air. Bulba laughed and fired a powerful green cannonball shaped blast at Hoof from his left claw. The blast engulfed the tiny dwarf and in a flash of screaming pain and scorched fur, the criminal was vaporized into ashes. Hammerhead grabbed his head and screamed in panic.

"Boss, what are you doing? Have you gone ERK" Hammerhead's voice was suddenly silenced as he felt Bulba crush his right mechanical hand around Hammerhead's throat. Hammerhead gagged and squealed as his boss continued to squeeze the life out of him.

"B-b-b-b-b-boss I d-d-don't understand ACK, I did my j-j-job perfectly, Ugh, you said so y-y-yourself," Hammerhead cried. Bulba laughed in response, "Exactly which is precisely why I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE."

SNAP!

And with a deafening crunch of bone and flesh, Hammerhead Hannigan was no more. The twisted metallic monster tossed his former henchmen's worthless carcass out of the cave and into the river, along with Hoof and Mouth's diminutive remains. Bulba looked to the cave's ceiling, as if speaking to the heavens with his robotic arms outstretched into the air.

"The first time I met Darkwing Duck, I foolishly underestimated him and that bratty little girl of his. The second time I met Darkwing Duck I let my anger corrupt my systems and allowed him to slip through my fingers. However, this time things will be different, I will not make the same mistake a third time. No more henchmen, no more airships, no more secret codes, and no more…mercy. I will rise from the ashes again to claim ultimate vengeance against that accursed Darkwing Duck and THIS time, it will be he who dies and I who remain victorious."

Bulba raised the blueprints to his mechanical eyes and smirked, almost drooling at the design plans for Megavolt's infamous "Tron Splitter."

"And once I obtain the last piece of the puzzle, Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Waddlemeyer will feel the wrath of Taurus Bulba HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

FLASHBACK

The roaring engine screamed like thunderous wailing from the rocky cliffs below, Darkwing's purple masked eyes widened in indescribable horror as a figure clad in blood red metal rose from the depths of darkness. The mechanical monster, Taurus Bulba, was now staring viciously at Darkwing with his cybernetic eyes as he hovers above him on his jet plane arms.

"_This is not over Darkwing duck! I will be back!" _Taurus Bulba taunted.

Darkwing simply clutched his weary arms across his beloved daughter Gosalyn, feeling her young bones shake wildly with fear, just as his own bones did. Bulba soared into the night and vanished into the inky black sea of stars within the midnight sky. Darkwing groaned softly.

"_Something tells me my life just got a WHOLE lot more complicated_" Darkwing said.

END FLASH BACK

"GAH" Drake Mallard screamed.

The white duck suddenly leapt from his bed and gasped as a pillar of sweat dribbled off his snow white feathered brow. Drake groaned as he rubbed his aching temples and quickly calmed himself down, realizing he was safe and sound inside his own comfortable bed, and that he had simply had a nightmare.

"The same nightmare…again. It's been 6 weeks since Bulba came back and almost every night that maniac still haunts my dreams" Drake said.

The weary superhero groaned as his eyes stared at the neon red colored numbers on the clock next to his bed.

"3:30 in the morning? Man back in the day I remember when I used to enjoy being up that late. Fighting crime, chasing bad guys, no secret identity" Drake silently laughed.

Drake threw off his emerald green sheets and walked down the halls, his sleepless mind curious just for some late night strolling as he pondered about. Drake smirked as the loud snoring from Launch pad's room nearly cracked his ear canals in half.

"It's so weird how used to that snoring I've become. I remember when I couldn't go a winks worth of sleep without having absolute silence. That was back when I enjoyed my privacy, back when it was just me and me alone" Drake thought to himself.

The hero smiled as he continued to stroll past each doorway, the bathroom, Launch pad's room, the closet and…Gosalyn's room. Drake's coal black eyes seemed frozen in time once he started looking at Gosalyn's room, almost as if he had never seen it before in his life. He couldn't begin to explain how quiet things felt when he wrapped his fingers around that little doorknob. Drake slowly turned the knob and opened the door; he winced and prayed the door didn't creak.

A small glimmer of light bled into the little girl's room as Drake opened the door up, just a crack; a crack was all he needed to see that beautiful set of red hair on his beloved daughter. Gosalyn's hair was red as clown's nose, twice as soft and three times as fiery red. That hair was like an ocean of fire attached to a child with just as much fire in her heart and her soul.

"Mmmm Honker, quit being a baby and just hold that hockey puck steady" Gosalyn murmured in her sleep.

Drake softly laughed, such a spirited child Gosalyn was.

_Spirited…_

That was the word she always used, that was the word she used when she talked about her feistiness and that was the word her grandfather used too. Drake entered the room and gently sat at the foot of Gosalyn's bed, seemingly lost in the hidden eyes of that darling little girl of his.

"I know he's out there Gosalyn, I can feel it right down to my bones. I know he's after me, and after you. But I promise you…I promise you on my very soul…I won't let him get within 100 yards of you Gosalyn, I promise you with all my heart and soul kiddo" Drake whispered.

Drake gently tip toed towards Gosalyn's pillow and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead goodnight. Gosalyn mumbled a little, Drake gasped and hoped he didn't wake up his slumbering daughter. The thought of disturbing this sweet red haired angel from her peaceful sleep was too depressing to think about, Drake immediately remained silent.

"Mom…Dad…look I made this at school for you" Gosalyn said.

"Oh right her mom and dad, she's talking about her real mom and her _real dad_" Drake said.

The crime fighter sighed and simply returned to the doorway, Drake's wounded puppy eyes looked to Gosalyn one last time before whispering "goodnight Gosalyn" and shut the door.

The next morning…

"Gosalyn, get your tail feathers down here it's time for breakfast young lady" Drake shouted upstairs.

"Awe come on dad, just 5 more minutes, it's not like I'm missing anything big by sleeping in" Gosalyn groaned from her bedroom.

"You mean BESIDES school?" Drake asked annoyingly.

"School's overrated anyway, not enough zombies and blood sucking aliens in it" Gosalyn said.

Drake Mallard crossed his forearms over his green sweatshirt and tapped his golden webbed foot, this was the last straw.

"Gosalyn Mallard, if you don't come down here RIGHT this instant I'm going to have to spend the rest of the day telling you of my countless heroic deeds, and how I endlessly scowered day and night over every" Drake said.

Suddenly as he turned around Gosalyn was already at the breakfast table, her face making a sour looking scowl at her father, as she was just about to shove a spoon and a fork in her ear just to block him out. Drake smirked and winked proudly.

"Works every time" Drake said with a sly sneaky grin.

"Sheesh you didn't have to go that far. I don't see what the big deal is" Gosalyn grumbles, stuffing cereal into her mouth. "I bet Gizmo duck never had to worry about the square root of XY."

"Young lady, what have I told you about saying the G word?" Drake said, grinding his teeth.

The fiery red head girl simply rolled her leaf green eyes and shrugged, just brushing off her father's passionate hatred for the techno super hero as usual. Darkwing always had a problem with Gizmo, he always seemed to rub dad the wrong way Gosalyn thought, she even remembers how peeved he got when she dressed up as Quiverwing Quack and stole his so-called "spotlight".

"You know dad I've been thinking, how come the city never pays you any kind of tribute or thanks for all the stuff you do late at night?" Gosalyn curiously asked.

Drake paused from washing dishes to look at his daughter a bit strangely.

"No serious. I mean, you go out night after night and get your butt whooped or fried or stomped on and yet you still beat the bad guys in the end but you never get any credit for it. Guys like Giz…uh I mean you know who and Neptunia and them, they all are appreciated. Doesn't that bug you?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh please Gosalyn, do you really think my ego is so shallow that I can't go a single day without expecting some kind of praise from the local authorities for my heroic deeds?" Drake laughed.

"In a word…yes" Gosalyn said dryly.

Drake groaned and slapped his face in annoyance, that girl sure is sharp, TOO sharp sometimes.

"Ugh. All right FINE, I admit it, it does slightly unhinge me to see those super powered hero hogs steal my spotlight from time to time. The fact they have REAL super powers always gets the attention, while I am left digesting their despicably desperate dust bunnies in the desolate pit of despair I call my dignity. But in the long run, being a hero is its own reward and upholding truth, justice, and the American way will always be more important than publicity" Drake said.

A silent pause slipped into the room as Drake finished his little speech. Gosalyn swallowed down a gulp full of cereal bites and stared blankly at her father, sweat drops tinged off Drake's head.

"It bugs you that much huh?" Gosalyn asked.

"It pisses me off like you wouldn't BELIEVE" Drake hissed.

HONK!

The sudden blaring sound of the school bus shattered the dismal moment of silent self-loathing in the kitchen as Gosalyn hopped from her seat.

"Well that's my ride calling, bye dad, see you after school" Gosalyn said.

The young girl leaned and kissed Drake on the cheek, smiling sweetly before snagging her orange and blue backpack under her arm and heading out the door. Drake's eyes closed briefly, as he sighed contently in his morning bliss. That is, until that nightmare came back again.

"_**I WILL BE BACK!**__"_

"AAH" Drake screamed.

The unmasked hero quickly rushed from his seat, frantically scrambling to reach his daughter before she left. Drake swung the door open and cried out Gosalyn's name, he gasped to see she was staring at him oddly, half way up on the bus steps into the big yellow vehicle.

"Uh…dad is something wrong?" Gosalyn nervously asked.

"I just wanted to uh tell you that uh just to…be careful. Yeah that's it, be careful today okay sweetie?" Drake said.

"Dad! Please, you're embarrassing me. No need to spaz out about it. It's just school, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Gosalyn said.

Before Drake could answer, he watched the steel doors close and saw his daughter vanish inside the yellow bus. The bus drove off with all the other students and Drake was left staring a lost like gaze at his daughter on the bus, never taking his eyes off her for a second until the bus was completely gone.

"I don't want to know Gos. I have a pretty good idea of the worst thing that could happen, and know enough to know I don't want to find out. Just be safe…my daughter" Drake said.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. I'm no Hero

**I'm no Hero**

NEWS REPORT AT FIVE!

"_Is my hair okay? OH! Hi, this is Tom Lockjaw, reporting you live at the St. Canard prison facility, located on the dark outskirts of town. Reports are flooding in of a MASSIVE crime decrease in the past couple of weeks. Ever since the mysterious disappearance of the city's number one public enemy, Negaduck, crime has taken a staggering plummet according to local authorities…_

_Bank robberies have all but vanished, and there has not been a purse-snatcher in sight for weeks. Even super powered criminals like Megavolt, Bushroot, and the Liquidator have been missing in action for some time now. Now the 65 million dollar question is put to the test in a SCNN special segment I call: Crime, forgotten lover or silent predator?"_

Darkwing groaned as he sat on his couch, rolling his eyes behind the purple mask he wore. The caped superhero found himself dressed in his Darkwing costume a lot these days. He knows it's dangerous, he knows someone might seem him in Drake Mallard's house and discover his identity, and yet Darkwing remained sulking, weary from the news report's words.

"Please, this guy's puns are worse than Liquidator's salesman jargon" Darkwing groaned.

Launchpad came down the stairs and noticed Darkwing slumped on the couch with the remote in his hand. The sidekick blinked as he turned his head towards the TV set.

"_Popular belief assumes that this crime break is due to the relentless efforts of Darkwing Duck, self appointed masked defender of St. Canard. Some people believe it is the masked mallard that is responsible for scaring eviler doers out of town."_

"Hey, hey DW. Look at that, you're practically a hero" Launchpad chuckled, eagerly pointing at the television set.

Darkwing blinked a bit before angrily glaring at his sidekick's statement. Darkwing's arms bitterly crossed as he sneered at his sidekick, "Practically? I AM a hero, THEIR HERO, when exactly did I stop becoming their hero anyway Launchpad?"

Launchpad weakly laughed and shrugged, sitting next to Darkwing on the couch. "Oops, uh my bad DW. Look it's no big deal, I mean didn't you hear? St. Canard is safe from bad guys because you scared all of them away," Launchpad said.

"_However this reporter finds that rumor __**HIGHLY **__unlikely. Darkwing Duck is feared by no one these days, most criminals think he's nothing more than an outdated joke that is still clinging onto his so-called former glory. Even the police who apprehend the criminals Darkwing defeats think its dumb luck, or the criminals fault they got caught."_

"Uh well I uh, he did say you were an outdated joke and jokes are funny, yeah, people like jokes. See, now that doesn't that make you feel better?" Launchpad asked.

Darkwing said nothing and simply slumped even deeper.

"_Interesting enough, word on the street is a big new villain has muscled into St. Canard. This big crook is believed to be the REAL reason criminals are hitting the road at record speeds. I'm just now receiving word we are going to the local authorities who have arrested someone who may have further information on this mysterious big crime boss."_

Launchpad and Darkwing gasped as the TV suddenly flashed to a picture of Steelbeak, the metallic beaked crime agent who works exclusively for F.O.W.L. Steelbeak was in a hidden lab in the mountains with several FOWL egg men scientists; he revived Taurus Bulba from the dead and turned him into a cyborg. Last Darkwing saw, Steelbeak and the remaining Egg men were trying to flee St. Canard to the Bahamas after Bulba destroyed their HQ. The two heroes continued to watch intently, Darkwing's purple masked eyes intensifying on Steelbeak's face.

The camera wobbled as its operator approached Steelbeak. The reporter waved his hand to the super villain as police slapped the cuffs on him. "So Mr. Beak, in your expert opinion do you believe Darkwing is responsible for the latest decrease in crime activity?"

"Darkwing doofus has nothing to do with this, you hear me? Nothing! We was hit by someone big, someone strong, someone with a hell of a lot more firepower then that masked dipstick duck. He's a real bad egg, rotten to the core, I knew we shouldn't have been messing around with a guy like that," Steelbeak said to the camera as he was shoved into the cop car.

The two heroes watched, as Steelbeak's remaining words were drowned out by the roar of reporters at the scene, before he was shoved into a cop car and carried off. Darkwing frowned sadly, as the reporter continued with his report.

"_And there you have it folks. This new crime boss is so dangerous, even members of FOWL fear him. The scum of the city have fled in fear from this new evil and it's only a matter of time before this big league criminal unleashes his own brand of wickedness on our fair city. Therefore, I ask you fair citizens of St. Canard…_

_How can our city possibly survive when it's fate lies in the hands of a second rate, costumed loser who has caused more embarrassment then good for this city and its people?"_

ZAP!

Darkwing immediately clicked the remote button and shut off the TV, unable to stand listening to that slanderous garbage any longer; though hatefully admitting every bit of it was true.

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize what a fool I've been. This city never needed me, hell, it never even wanted to know me," Darkwing said. The hero sank deep into depression as he slumped himself back onto the couch next to Launchpad.

"Now, now DW. You can't base your whole life on what that Lockjaw guy says. I mean come on; you're the terror that flaps in the night, defender of good and justice and all that good stuff."

"I'm no terror, I never was, and the only thing I ever flapped was my mouth. Any accomplishment I made in my life was either through dumb luck or by some accident that happened to be in my favor."

"But that's not true. I mean you defeated Negaduck, THE Negaduck your biggest villain ever and he's gone for good. Plus don't forget you beat the Fearsome 5, The Alien hats, Lilliput the ant guy, Splatter Phoenix, and course Taurus."

"No, wrong, incorrect, IXANY" Darkwing screamed, cutting off his sidekick. Launchpad blinked as he saw Darkwing's rage attack die just as quickly as it began, he grabbed his trademark gray hat and hurled it at the TV with enraged depression.

"Every single one of those was a fluke. I had no idea I pulled the universal plug that sucked Negaduck up until it was too late, Honker defeated the Alien hats BOTH times, the germs were the real heroes who beat Lilliput, and I couldn't have defeated Splatter or…him…without Gosalyn's help."

Launchpad approached his frantic friend, trying to council him. "DW now come on, I know this news thing is eating at you, but" Launchpad's words were cut off as Darkwing angrily jerked away from his side.

"No buts LP you know I'm right. If it wasn't for that Waddlemyer ramrod, I would have never been able to defeat Taurus Bulba. That explosion was the first lucky break of my insignificant career, and I only got luckier as time went by. I tried my best to be a good hero for this town, for my daughter, and even my fans…as few as there are, but it's never enough. My ego kept me going for so long I started to believe I made a difference, now I know the truth."

Darkwing couldn't believe it had taken him this long to realize how blind he was. The superhero sighed as he buried his masked eyes into his white feathered hands, tears soaking his purple mask as he sobbed into his own depression. Launchpad quickly moved to his heroic friend and patted his back, trying desperately to comfort him.

"It's Bulba isn't it DW? He's the one everyone's afraid of isn't he? I know you have been having nightmares about him, I know even though you never want to say his name it's him you're referring to. I'm not that sharp but I can definitely tell he's been on your mind lately."

"He's out there LP and he's waiting for me. He's planning something big, and I know that it's going to involve Gosalyn. One way or another, he's going to come after her and she's going to get hurt, I just know it because sooner or later my luck is going to run out."

"Maybe you should talk to her about this DW. I mean after all, the last time you tried to keep Bulba a secret, she snuck out in that robot pod chair of yours and ended up meeting him again anyway. I know you're her dad and all and being protective of your kid comes with the job description, but telling her might help her relax. Besides, not letting her get involved is what made her dress up as Quiverwing quack."

"It wouldn't matter. Even if I did talk to her about this, it wouldn't change the facts. He's bigger, smarter, and stronger than I am. I could barely handle him when he was flesh and blood, now he has more armor and weapons on him then a battleship. I'm a clown and he's a God, not much chance for victory there Launchpad now is there?"

"I have faith in you DW, always has and I always will and no matter what happens, I have a feeling Gosalyn feels the exact same way. You just need to have some faith in yourself."

The masked duck sighed and looked down at himself, examining his own costume as if he hadn't recognized it. Launchpad blinked and asked him what was wrong. Darkwing couldn't even begin to answer Launchpad, there wasn't enough time in the day to properly answer this question, but still Darkwing tried.

Darkwing's purple masked eyes slumped down to his chest, "I wear this sometimes to cheer myself up. Even when I'm on vacation or I know there are no crimes going on at the time, sometimes I sit up late at night and just stare at the sky in this outfit. It gives me strength; it makes me feel like I am capable of doing something good. I know it must sound silly. It's just, I feel like when I wear this I have a chance to do something good, that I have the power to save the world and make some kind of difference in someone's life."

Launchpad simply patted his friend's back and comforted him with his company, just staring out at the sky, in the Darkwing outfit, just like Drake said.

* * *

Hours later…

"Now watch this one Honk, I bet I can nail this one from all the way up here" Gosalyn said.

The fiery red headed little duckling winced her sparkling, emerald green eyes as her feathery fingers pulled back a long red, rubber band across a wooden slingshot. Honker blinked behind his cocoa bottle like glasses as he watched her work her "skills" as she put it.

CLANG!

The stone pebble sliced into the bent Cuckoo, cuckoo cola can with a loud smack of stone against metal. Gosalyn leapt up off her trendy sneakers and shouted an eager "YAHOO" to the rest of the world. Her feathery cheeks giggling a little as she realized it was late at night, and she probably woke up half the damn neighborhood with that little holler. Honker gasped and tried to shush her, his nervous knees already starting to shake.

"Oh relax Honk man; no one's going to find us up here. My dad doesn't even know about this little hill spot, it's my private play spot away from everyone," Gosalyn said.

"I'll say, the parameter of this exact geographical formation certainly allows for nearly complete seclusion factors," Honker said.

"HONK! What did I say about the science talk? You know it buzz kills my good moods like that, you're starting to sound as twitchy as my dad," Gosalyn snorted.

"What do you mean?" Honker asked, nervously adjusting his ruby red glasses.

Gosalyn sighed and put down her slingshot, collapsing back first onto the grassy ground. "He's just been so wiggy lately. He watches me every time I walk to my school bus, in the morning AND when I get home in the afternoon. He keeps watching me as if he's expecting me to do something bad. I can't even sneeze without him standing over me. It's so not cool and so not like him. Dad's been over protective before but now it's more obsessive than usual."

"Gosh Gos, it sounds to me like he's more concerned about you then suspicious of you. Maybe the stress of his job is making him feel more scared for your safety," Honker suggested.

The red head sat half way up and rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Ugh, come on Honk man, that's so not true. My dad's been out of work for a while, all the bad guys have skipped town or if they haven't they soon will. He hasn't even been able to find a litterbug let alone a real villain. So how could his job possibly be stressing him out?"

"Well what about that bull guy you guys fought a while ago? You know the one you guys fought when you first met?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn's young face suddenly froze with paralyzing horror, terrible memories of that monster Taurus Bulba came flooding back to the young girl's mind. Gosalyn had tried very hard to forget all about that twisted machine man. Honker frowned, seeing he made Gosalyn upset.

"Oh yeah…him…I almost forgot about him. Correction, I WANTED to forget about him. I know dad said not to worry about him but every time he comes into my mind, I just freeze all over. It's my fault dad got stuck running into Bulba in the first place" Gosalyn sulked.

"Maybe you should talk to your dad about it, I'm sure he'd feel a lot better about it, and I bet you would too. Besides, it would give you a chance to talk to him about this too," Honker said.

The nerdy little duckling leaned in and gently kissed Gosalyn's cheek, the tomboyish little girl giggled and blushed a tiny shade of crimson red. Gosalyn's feet shuffled nervously as that kiss sent such warm, relaxing feelings over her young body.

"Oh Honk" Gosalyn squealed.

Gosalyn slugged Honker in the arm, playfully of course, but her strong physique mixed with Honker's meek muscle strength caused the punch to hurt a lot more than it should have. Honk groaned as he rubbed his sore arm a bit.

"I wish you wouldn't do that every time I kissed you, after 2 weeks straight of it, it starts to bruise" Honker grumbled.

Gosalyn just giggled and smiled as she hugged her knees to her chest. It had only been up until recently Honker and she had confessed that they like each other. At first Gosalyn avoided the idea of forming a crush, she thought it was too mushy and "girly" for someone like her to get involved with. Honker was her best friend but she never thought he was boyfriend material, mostly due to their seemingly polar opposite differences in tastes, activities, interests etc. However, when Honker told her that he "liked her"; Gosalyn was completely taken back by this.

Gosalyn felt that it felt right despite it still feeling a little weird. Honker had always been there for her and with her rough, gruff attitude; Gosalyn never felt any boy would have the heart to love her at all. This was not a subject Gosalyn thought a lot about since she was always so busy with school, sports, and tagging along. However, as Gosalyn just admitted crime has been down lately she has had plenty of time to think longer on this and develop her feelings further. Gosalyn continued to hug her knees and smile, looking over to Honker's curious face and shiny glasses.

Honker placed a hand on Gosalyn's shoulder as he looked to her, "Is it because of your dad's recent weird behavior that you haven't told him about us?" The girl nodded "I just haven't found the right time. Besides I doubt he'd care as super anal as he is, he knows for a fact you're not a bad person which is a shame because I know he loves to play the nasty over bearing father role."

Both Gosalyn and Honker burst with laughter at that remark and lay down on the grass, staring up at the night stars with joy and laughter filling their young hearts.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Unaware of his daughter's nightly play date, Darkwing continued to roam the streets in his cherry red Rat Catcher motorcycle. Darkwing was riding alone tonight since he told Launchpad to stay home and to get some sleep. With crime being down lately, there wasn't a need for both heroes to waste their time scouting empty streets. The crime fighter sighed as the usual site of blank streets and crimeless silence throughout Saint Canard.

No bank robbers,

No jail breakers,

No jewelry heists,

Nothing.

Darkwing's bike screeched to a halt as he groaned and chucked off his bike helmet. "This is getting ridiculous, I've been roaming the streets for hours and I can't find a single dishonest person. I bet Batman never had nights like this! I might as well turn in for the night and get," Darkwing suddenly went quiet as he heard some strange sounds from nearby.

The masked mallard turned his bike around and silently drove towards an electronics store that is where the sounds were coming from. The Rat Catcher's engine was turned off as Darkwing silently approached the entrance to the electronics store. Darkwing burst into the store, unleashed his trademark smoke, and began his trademark entrance motto.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night; I am the hangnail that dangles on your finger, I AM…Lilliput?" Darkwing said, gasping as he found himself staring eye to eye with Lilliput.

Lilliput curiously scratched his sky blue ant hat and grumbled, "Now that can't be right, I'M Lilliput and YOU are Darkwing duck. I'd appreciate it if you kept it straight this time. So rude." Darkwing groaned and slapped his face "Lilliput, what the hell are you doing ripping off an electronics store? I haven't seen you since that stupid city shrinking golf course scheme."

The midget sized golf loon started to groan and stomp his bright yellow golf shoes up and down. Lilliput was always upset when people insulted him; people have insulted him all his life by his weird voice, his love for ants, even his obsession with golf. The sight of the golf nut bouncing up and down with his goofy ant antenna only made Darkwing further agitated and confused.

Lilliput groaned like a frustrated child and shook his arms. "DOH! You people never understood me, you always mocked me and my ants, and my plans…they were good plans too! There's nothing wrong with loving golf, it's a safe and harmless sport and certainly not as nasty or hurtful as those other stupid muscle bound sports like football. That's enough about sports talk though dim wing, now get out of here I've got work to do."

Darkwing yanked out his gas gun aimed it at Lilliput, "Not happening Lillipuss I've got the drop on you and you're unarmed and without your ant buddies I'd say you're all washed up." Lilliput chuckled "Very observant dork wing but even without my shrink ray I can still take you," "You're walking around in public in an outfit like THAT and your calling me a dork ant brain?"

Suddenly a small wave of black dots emerged under Darkwing's feet and the masked superhero was hurled across the room. The ocean of ants rushed to their master as they took the form of a giant hand and grabbed a shopping cart, running alongside Lilliput. The ant man removed a list and quickly snatched up several electronic items into the cart.

"Ugh I forgot how much weight ants can lift. However, no bug or bug brained bad guy shall ever stop the unyielding hand of justice from the mysterious marauder of monsters, that devishily good looking devil, the one, the only, Darkwing Duck" Darkwing said as he quickly got back up.

Darkwing loaded his gun and fired it at Lilliput; the goofy golf manager coughed inside the small cloud of green gas. The ants began to choke and drop dead from the choking smoke. Lilliput gasped as he realized the smoke was some kind of bug spray or poison. The ant man scooped up as many ants as he could and stuffed them into his red shorts pockets. Darkwing fired his gun again, this time unleashing a grappling hook that snapped around Lilliput like a snare.

Darkwing smirked as Lilliput struggled, "Give it up golf geek there's no way worming your way out of that snare. Now, be a good prisoner and come quietly so we can find you and your ant pals a nice cozy jail cell." "Over my flattened antenna you pesky mosquito" Lilliput said as he squirmed in his restraints.

Darkwing went to put the cuffs on Lilliput but was stopped when he looked down and saw several tiny racecars flowing out of Lilliput's shorts. The ants used those same cars when they fought Darkwing when he was shrunk by Lilliput's ray. The masked hero cursed in pain as the cars began to run over his feet and body, driving their micro sized machines all over his body. Lilliput smiled as his ants chewed through the rope and freed him. As Darkwing still struggled with the ant cars, Lilliput grabbed the severed grappling hook off the floor and tossed it over.

A painful dent formed on Darkwing's face as he was suddenly decked with the metallic hook, he groaned and collapsed onto the floor. Lilliput and his ants ran out the door with the shopping cart full of electronic equipment. The kooky eyes of Lilliput quickly looked behind to make sure Darkwing wasn't following him; he kicked his golf shoes into high gear and ran at full speed. The crazed golfer was in a hurry not only to escape Darkwing, but also to make a certain appointment on time.

Darkwing rubbed his face as he sat up, "I'm going to have a third eye hole thanks to that ant brained boob. I mean seriously, who throws a grappling hook, who, Lilliput that's who." The hero slowly scratched his chin in deep thought "But this doesn't make any sense, what would a knob like Lilliput want with all that tech? He's into golf balls and ants, not hard drives."

The masked mallard headed back outside and onto his Rat Catcher, he revved the engine up and spun around in a circle before blasting off in search of Lilliput. Unfortunately, Darkwing wasn't going to find Lilliput because he didn't go that far and he was a lot closer then Darkwing would have realized had he stopped to look around. Lilliput stopped at a small phone booth just a few cars past the electronics store; he entered the booth and nervously slipped a few coins into the machine. Lilliput picked up the phone and gulped as he waited for his contact to respond.

Lilliput's contact answered, "W-w-w-w-why hello there sir it's me, Lilliput…yes sir yes I know am late I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-sorry I just ran into a bit of trouble…who…it was Darkwing duck." Lilliput paused and simply nodding repeating the word "yeah" every six seconds or so. "So you wanted Darkwing to see me…uh huh…uh huh…yes he definitely did, but I still got all your stuff…uh huh…right…whatever you say boss…where should I drop this off…sir…hello?"

The voice on the other end ceased responding.

Back in Bulba's cave…

Five men in bright yellow suits with red orange gloves, boots, and white egg helmets entered the cave with blinding flashlights. They were FOWL egg men. One smaller egg man had a flashlight and a small portable TV, the slightly taller egg man had a light and a pistol, the three larger egg men behind them had large blasters. The egg men were searching for Taurus Bulba, hearing reports that three bodies were picked up near this location; reported to be his handy work. The small egg men darted from side to side, flashing their lights on anyone and anything in sight.

A broken mirror, a table, some scattered pieces of paper and a metallic slab like table were found in the cave, but no sign of Bulba. One of the bigger egg men grunted in disgust as he found some bloody bandages mixed with oil sitting on top of a bloody toolbox. The egg men feared this cave was another dead end.

The small egg man activated the TV device, "Sorry sirs Bulba was here but it looks like he flew the coop." "Then stop screwing around and keep looking, he has to be hiding somewhere. No one walks out on FOWL and lives, no one, especially not after all the money we spent putting Bulba back together. Now keep searching and don't call back until you have him," the FOWL president sneered from the screen.

The egg man shut the screen off and groaned at his master's rude reply. The egg men began to turn around and exit the cave, since they found no real trace Bulba.

"Hello sir, sir, sir what happened, can you hear me now?"

The strange voice suddenly started the egg men as they turned around and followed the source of the voice. The big egg men went in first and aimed their guns at the sound of the voice, the small egg men blinked curiously, as they shined their lights on the voice's source.

It was a telephone.

CRACK!

Bulba suddenly came from behind and snapped the neck of one of the large egg men with his mechanical arms. The other large egg men prepared to fire, but Bulba blasted one of them dead with his energy cannon and the other was stabbed in the chest by a blade from Bulba's other steel claw. The smaller egg men screamed and tried to shoot Bulba but were picked up by the neck and smashed face first together, killing them both instantly. Bulba laughed as he dropped the bodies. The cyborg bull bent down and picked up the phone, continuing his talk with Lilliput.

Bulba smirked into the phone, "Yes, yes I am hear Lilliput…never mind that it was just a minor distraction…yes…yes I see…excellent, you have done well Lilliput…good now here are your instructions. Bring the technology you acquired to the South cave at the end of Pebble beak beach, the original meeting place has become compromised…understood…see you soon ha, ha."

* * *

To be continued……


	3. Memories

**Memories**

Taurus Bulba stood at the exit of his new underground hideaway, his flesh and metal eyes staring endlessly at the moon sitting high above in the dark sky. Lilliput nervously approached Bulba from behind.

"Boss uh s-s-s-sir? I just got finished talking to our other contact, the second phase of your plan is moving right on schedule just like you asked" Lilliput said, nervously biting his buck toothed lip. Bulba continued to stare at the moon "It seems like only yesterday I was a prince among peasants, if someone had told me what would have become of me years ago, I would have laughed at them and not give it a second thought."

Lilliput stared blankly as Bulba raised his mechanical hand to the sky, watching him flex his claws. "I was an Adonis, perfect in body and in mind. I was at the peak of my physical perfection and there was not a criminal or a hero alive whose mind was even a fraction of my true potential. All feared my name; there was not a single thief who did not cower under their beds at the sound of my name. I had the money, the power, and the resources to bend this city over backwards and shape it in my glory and yet…for all my perfection and brilliance I only made one tiny mistake."

Bulba screamed as he grabbed Lilliput by the throat, and shook him violently

"HE WAS JUST A COSTUMED CLOWN! A jester, a joker, an ego brained bumbling buffoon in a mask and cape. He was less than nothing to me, a worthless ant that I could have stepped on at any time, any moment. So tell me then how……how…….HOW DID I LOSE TO THAT INSECT? I was everything and he was nothing, he defiled my name and my body and yet HE STILL LIVED."

"GAH, sir p-p-please, if you c-c-could just put me d-d-down."

"It's so pathetically ironic Lilliput. He should be beneath me and yet he is driving me into madness, everywhere I go I can feel Darkwing duck burning inside of me like a fire blazing out of control and yet……I cannot feel _anything _at the exact same time. Do you hear me Lilliput, DO YOU?!?!? I feel _nothing_, not the wind on my face or the smell of the grass; he has robbed me of all feeling in my body. I exist only as a metal shell…unable to feel…unable to stop."

Lilliput collapsed out of Bulba's grip and put his hands up as he shivered in absolute terror. The cyborg bull calmed down and growled as he could hear his circuits sizzling again, smoke started to emanate from his metallic helmet. Taurus Bulba had been practicing on controlling his temper as he knew that if he got too angry, he would overload and burn his body out. Bulba quickly recomposed himself and glared down at Lilliput who had finally stopped shaking like a worm.

"Cease your pitiful squirming you stupid little troll; if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already. However, I still will if you DARE speak a word of what I just said to the others."

"S-s-s-sorry sir, I just thought I should report to you the minute we had any new developments. If I had known you were busy, I would have-"

"ENOUGH! Get on with your report then."

"Gulp, absolutely Mr. Bulba boss, I uh sir. Were doing everything you said, were gathering more recruits just like you asked and making absolutely sure that we pick up all the right pieces. It's a bit hard since so many of the big bad guys have skipped town but…you know that already. I even have a back up contact planned in case things go sour tomorrow night sir."

"Good and what about that special assignment I told you about? The one involving the bridge."

"I'm afraid we still got a little bit of a hiccup in that department. We sent him the letters and called his phone lines, but he refuses to cooperate. Even with your…gulp…reputation."

"Then make this last one count. Send him one last message, that if he ever wants to get his precious baby back he will do EXACTLY what I say or else."

The ant goon nodded and quickly ran into the hideout without looking back. Taurus Bulba returned to gazing out at the stars as his cybernetic eye tweaked and clicked loudly. The cyborg bull closed his eyes and growled as all he could see was purple capes and blue smoke. Darkwing Duck had been forever scorched into Bulba's soul and mind, and now he cannot rest until the clown that made him a monster suffers slowly and painfully.

Bulba tightly clutched his claws as he growled bitterly, "Gods do not die Darkwing Duck they simply fall and fallen I have……but that was then and this is now. You humbled a God and robbed him of everything including his very life, now I shall return that pain TEN FOLDS and make you suffer so horribly…so miserably…I swear at the end you'll be begging me for death."

* * *

The next day……

"Dad…Launchpad…I'M HOME."

Gosalyn entered her home with a smile on her face and a backpack over her shoulder, her curious young eyes looking around for her father. Drake was standing upstairs near the bedrooms, secretly looking down and watching Gosalyn with an unsure look on his face.

Drake turned to Launchpad and whispered "I don't think I can do this Launchpad, she'll think I'm trying to trick her into getting grounded or something." Launchpad shook his head "Relax DW it's not like you're a stranger, you're her dad, she'll understand. You just need to give it the old one two." Drake sighed and looked downstairs "I've fought super powered maniacs, water powered salesmen and alien cabbage patch kids and yet I can't even be mushy with my own kid without it feeling weird."

Launchpad sighed knowing Drake really had a lot on his mind lately and was hoping he would spend some time with Gosalyn OUTSIDE of crime fighting and relax. However, it appeared Drake was too nervous and unsure of himself to do this by himself. Launchpad smirked and elbowed Drake so hard he tripped and ended up falling face first down the flight of stairs.

OW!

OOF!

Gosalyn rushed to her father by the stairs, "DAD, DAD are you okay?" her father weakly half nodded still down on the ground. "What were you trying to do anyway?" "Oh nothing much, just throwing myself down the old staircase…figured it'd be a good exercise to toughen myself up with." Gosalyn curiously scratched her red hair "Well does it work?" Drake groaned and rolled his eyes backwards, "I don't know I'll let you know soon as my fractures go down honey."

The young girl yanked Drake back up onto his feet as he creaked his bones back into place. Drake smiled at his young child and leaned down as he placed his hands on her shoulders; Gosalyn just looked at him as she let her backpack slid down off her arm.

"You know Gos, for all the times you've tagged along my crime fighting missions and the stuff we've done together; I really feel we haven't done enough as a family. I mean don't get me wrong the stuff we've been through has been great, but I've been thinking it over lately and I was hoping we could do something a little…different this time" Drake said with a big smile.

Gosalyn blinked at her dad and put a hand over his forehead, "Dad are you feeling okay or do you have a fever or something? It kind of sounds like something melted your brain." Drake shook his head pulled Gosalyn's hand off, "No I'm feeling just fine I just thought…if you didn't have any plans with anyone today we could just do some father daughter bonding for a change. Just spend the day together, you and me, no homework or bad guys or Darkwing or anything."

Gosalyn's young face crinkled with obvious surprise at this idea, half smiling to it as she slowly nodded. It wasn't as if Gosalyn hated spending time with her dad or anything like that, it's just that this seemed so unexpected, Gosalyn curiously looked up to her father.

"Well actually, I did have plans with Honker today and" Gosalyn started to say, but Drake suddenly snagged her hand and started to yank her out the front door. Drake laughed "Oh no, no young lady. No sidekicks today, Launchpad is staying home and Honker will just have to wait, this is quality you and I time and that's that." Gosalyn tried to protest but Drake insisted and she eventually gave in and went with Drake outside.

Hours later……

The beautiful, aqua blue sky shined brilliantly in the luminous green eyes of the red haired young child known as Gosalyn Mallard. The girl laid on her back, sprawled out on the pillow like green grass that rested against her red locks with her father lying right beside her, both on a plaid colored blanket. Drake had taken Gosalyn to a public park for a picnic so they could sit back, relax, and just spend the day together as father and daughter.

Gosalyn leaned up and looked at her dad, "Okay I give, what's this all about pop? There's no video games, no brain sucking alien movies, and no crazy super villains so why are we where? Come on and spill."

Drake rolled his eyes and looked up at Gosalyn with a frown "Hard as it may be for you to believe Miss Gore monger but not everything in life has to be just like a comic book or a video game. I brought us here so we could just relax and bond, so why don't you just relax and bond already?"

Gosalyn grumbled something as she shoved another PB and jelly sandwich into her grumpy jaws, munching angrily. Drake knew all too well that someone as fiery and spunky as Gosalyn couldn't sit still for one minute without blowing something up or hitting it with a hockey puck. Ever since Drake met her, Gosalyn has been a hand full and even though he knew stuff like this wasn't her thing, he's glad she's here even if she is bitter about it.

"You know Gos, patience is a virtue and it wouldn't help if you cooled that hot head of yours and just relaxed once in a while. I bet even your spirit could stand to take a breather."

_Spirit……_

Whole waves of emotions flushed over Gosalyn as that word brought back dozens of memories, some good but most were bad. Gosalyn hasn't heard her father use that word in years, not since the day she first met him; when Bulba was around. Drake immediately saw his daughter was emotionally distraught over that word as he nervously shook Gosalyn's shoulders.

"Oh gosh, Gos, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories, I am so sorry, are you all right kiddo? Maybe we should go back."

"No, no, no dad its fine really, it's nothing. It's just when you said that word…it reminded me about my grandpa and my parents and all the things we used to do together. I guess I never realized how really important that bonding stuff was until Bulba……until he."

"Hey, hey, forget that horned blockhead kiddo, don't even say his name just uh c-c-continue what you were talking about, your parents I mean. You know come to think of it, I don't think you've ever told me anything about your parents Gos, I mean I know it's a sensitive subject and all."

"No its fine dad, I'm tough you know that, I've dealt with it…least I think so anyway."

"Well then why don't you take a deep breath and tell your old man about your…old…man…gosh that sounded stupid, oh and your mother UGH, you know what I mean."

"Okay then. Well my dad was salesperson, his friends from work said he was so good he could convince you to buy a swimming pool in the winter. He worked most of the day but when he got home; he always made time for me and listened to my stories from school. Dad made it to all my baseball games, hockey games, and he always supported me in any sport I tried out for."

"Sounds like a real model parent, what about your mom?"

"She sold houses and stuff like that and always wore fancy red suits. Mom never liked the fact I was such a rough little girl or that I liked sports, but she always let me play them anyway and never got too mad at me when my…heh spirit caused problems at school."

"And I thought I was the super hero, Ha, your parents must have been two tough customers if they could survive your childhood antics for so long."

Gosalyn took a moment to think about what Drake just said and sighed, settling once again into depression. Thinking about things as they are now, Gosalyn wonders if she was more trouble than helpful to her parents with all her wild antics.

"I just can't believe they're gone…grandpa too. He was the only one who truly understood me…besides you dad…and they were all taken away from me. Sometimes I wonder, why me? Why did this have to happen to me? Thousands of families on this planet and Bulba picks mine to ruin, why?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY HIS NAME!"

Drake's sudden violent outburst caused Gosalyn to cringe back in fear and shock. In all the years she's known him, Gosalyn has never seen her father freak out like that except when she went to the future and saw Dark Warrior Duck. Drake quickly apologized and turned from Gosalyn's eyes, not daring to look back at her with such shame and guilt. The young girl reached up and gently tugged on Drake's hand.

"He's the reason you've been acting all wigged out lately isn't he? I knew there was something bothering you. Be honest dad, are you scared about fighting him?"

"Me, scared? BAH! No way, Darkwing duck fears no villain, vermin, or vicious victimizer and stands fearlessly in the fanged face of evil doers everywhere."

Gosalyn crossed her arms and simply stared at her father with a glaringly obvious "yeah right" look on her face. Drake sighed and slumped into a depressed slouch, his eyes drooping shut.

"I've never told anyone this before Gos, but the one thing I always took for granted was the fact that no matter how hard things got no matter how tough the challenge would be, it would be nothing compared to Bulba. Even after facing the likes of Megavolt, Bushroot, and Negaduck, Bulba has always been the one foe that was truly superior to me in almost every way."

"But you beat him dad, Bulba was dead until those FOWL jerks did a Frankenstein number on his body. Just because they cheated now doesn't mean you didn't win back then."

"Almost dying is not a victory Gosalyn; a true hero can escape the jaws of death and still defeat the villain without being blown to smithereens in the process. He was smarter and stronger than I was back when he was a meat sack, now he's even stronger than ever. If getting vaporized made this guy stronger, what hope do I have against him now?"

"Oh give me a break dad, your letting your old age paranoia get to you. You beat Bulba twice when he was normal and when he was turned into a can opener, you can't let that bully wear you down like this, your Darkwing Duck."

"Old?!?!? Excuse me young lady, but I'm hardly ugh never mind. Look, the point is I am a walking corpse and there's nothing I can do. I don't have any weapons, secret tricks, or special weapons and even if I did, Bulba is strong enough and smart enough to break me down brick by brick with no problem. I'm just a clown in a costume and if your real father was here, he'd figure out a way to beat Bulba and save you but he's not because I'm not your REAL father, I'm just me, a FAILURE!"

"No you're not, why do you keep saying that?" Gosalyn said whimpering, tears trembling down her eyes and cheeks as she sobbed. Drake looked away and sat down on a rock, trying not to look at the hurt and tear filled face of the daughter he failed as her fake father.

"You think just because you brag a lot and look stupid sometimes I don't look up to you? I've always looked up to you and thought how cool my dad is because he dedicates his life to kicking bad guy butt without anyone's help. You don't know how cool you are, doing what you do and how everyone else is crazy for not seeing it. You're Darkwing Duck and Drake Mallard, my hero and my dad and even if the world hates you, I'll always love you and be proud to be your daughter dad."

Those words melted Drake's heart and his turning eyes slowly began to fill up with tears as he looked back to Gosalyn. The little girl was crying too and cupping her hands together as she smiled sweetly, Drake stood up and smiled as well as he hugged Gosalyn ever so tightly. Drake and Gosalyn just stood there hugging each other and enjoying this moment of love and happiness.

Enjoying their family.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Gosalyn."

_If you only knew how much…_

As the two separated, they looked up into the sky and found it was getting dark much to their surprise. Time seemed to have passed rather quickly during their little picnic chat together. Gosalyn smiled up to her father as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and began to head back to the car to head on home.

"Oh yeah dad I almost forgot, there's something I needed to tell you."

"What's that kiddo?"

"Well you see uh…me and Honker are uh…we kind of…hooked up."

"Oh that's nice dear……YOU WHAT?"

* * *

J. Gander Hooter hummed to himself, sitting in his swivel chair with a stack of SHUSH papers in front of his shimmering spectacles. The spy chief sighed as he examined something and pulled open one of his desk cabinets, dropped a piece of paper into it, and then closed it shut. Hooter clicked a special key into the cabinet to ensure it stay safe and protected. Suddenly, a burst of purple smoke appeared in the room and Hooter nearly jumped out of his swivel chair in fear.

"Fear not J. Gander for it is I, Darkwing Duck; your fearless freelance SHUSH agent ready and revved up to tackle any dastardly devil and protect this city from peril. Ha, sounds pretty good to me, what do you think J. Gander?" Darkwing asked as he brushed away his purple smoke.

The elderly agent chuckled as he readjusted his glasses, "Masterful entrance as always Darkwing; you never cease to amaze me." Hooter approached Darkwing and firmly shook his hand "It is always good to see you my friend although I must admit this is a bit of an unexpected pleasure. There are no real cases going on at SHUSH at the moment, so why have you come then?"

Darkwing sighed and rubbed his purple mask, "That's just it J. Gander, there isn't much of anything going on anywhere. I was hoping you could tell me something about what's going on." J. Gander walked around his desk and sat once more in his swivel chair, shaking his head and frowning as he said "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean Darkwing."

"Over the past few weeks, nearly all of my biggest enemies have seemingly skipped town or have vanished without a trace. It's not just the heavy hitters though; even petty crooks like bank robbers or purse-snatchers have disappeared. I need to know if what Steelbeak said is true, I need to know if it's really Taurus Bulba who is scaring away all the villains" Darkwing pleaded.

Hooter nodded and ran his aging eyes over a list of documents, examining reports of villains captured and what undercover agents have been reporting in the past few weeks. The more J. Gander read however, the more troublesome he knew it would be for Darkwing. All of the reports, squealers, street agents and sources for the anti crime wave all say the same: Bulba.

J. Gander flexed his glasses as he set down his documents, "I'm sorry Darkwing but it looks like our worst fears are indeed true. Bulba seems to be scaring off all of your deadliest enemies in order to exact his revenge on you by himself. We have agents working round the clock to find and capture him, unfortunately; we have also learned that FOWL is also looking for him and their interference will make finding Bulba all the more difficult."

Darkwing paced around the office as he hummed "But that still doesn't explain these new odd crimes, they don't fit Bulba's pattern. Last night I found Lilliput stealing high tech equipment and just this morning; I captured Ammonia Pine's sister, Ample Grime outside Megavolt's old hideout making crank calls and sending threatening letters to him. None of this makes any sense."

Darkwing and J. Gander sit there and continue to discuss possible theories, trying to find reason, sense, or some kind of explanation for these unusual villainous activities. Both men knew that Bulba was planning something and that he was the guaranteed explanation behind the villain's sudden disappearances. This mystery scared Darkwing more than he was letting on. Deep down, Darkwing feared this uncertainty because he knew that Bulba was a strategical genius who always had a plan ready. Darkwing knows that there is a reason behind all of these weird attacks.

J. Gander and Darkwing took a seat and sighed in mental exhaustion, unable to think of any other ideas or how to handle this new threat. Darkwing raised a curious set of white, pillow fluffy eyebrows to J. Gander as something just popped into his head.

"Since Bulba has been on your mind a lot too I was wondering J. Gander, how have things been going with the…you know…back up plan?" Darkwing asked almost hesitantly like.

J. Gander slipped his key into his desk cabinet and slid out the paper he filed away just a few moments ago before Darkwing arrived; he handed it to Darkwing and allowed him a few minutes to read it over. Darkwing's eyes bulged a bit as the contents of the paper seemed not only to shock him but also make him nervous with every bit of information he read.

Darkwing handed the paper back to J. Gander, "This is really important J. Gander, really important; are you absolutely sure this is going to be finished in time for me to use it?" Hooter simply nodded and smiled. "Good, it's a miracle we even were able to start this back up plan in the first place. We just have to hope Bulba stays quiet long enough until we can finish this, and that the new modifications I asked to install work out okay or else this city will fall and I'll be powerless against that monster."

J. Gander and Darkwing discussed the final details over their back up plan and then departed ways. Though Darkwing said everything was fine, the elderly J. Gander had serious doubts about the sincerity in his friend's words. The SHUSH director picked up his phone and dialed a number as soon as Darkwing left his office. He placed the phone to his ear and listened, lightly tapping his finger.

"Hello? SHUSH accounting, yes this is J. Gander speaking. I request your assistance in a rather private matter; I trust you can keep this between us? Ah…very good…now I want you to set up something for me, something…special."

* * *

Darkwing raced down the dark streets of St. Canard in his Rat Catcher, sitting in his bike's side seat was Launchpad and Gosalyn. The masked mallard grumbled bitterly at the fact Gosalyn was with them. Darkwing was still furious over Gosalyn's relationship with Honker and he had planned to talk to her about it later, unfortunately, Gosalyn tagged along anyway even though she was told not to come.

Darkwing turned his head to Launchpad as he drove, "Now LP your sure the police report said the break in was at Minnie's chip depository on Fifth Street?" "You got it DW, the report didn't say who was busting into the joint but they did say he looked unusual if you know what I mean."

"Lilliput" Darkwing said with an eager grin, revving up his engines and accelerating.

Gosalyn crossed her arms and grumbled "Oh give me a break dad, not even that wacko is dumb enough to try the same stunt again; give him a bit more credit. I think that's your biggest problem, you never give people enough credit; you know how you don't give Honker enough credit since we are DATING after all?"

Darkwing looked to Gosalyn and growled, "This is neither the place nor the time young lady, and besides I told you it has nothing to do with Honker; you are too young to be dating, period! Your misunderstanding what I said," "And you are misunderstanding the fact I am not a child…well I am but I'm smart enough to know when your over reacting for no reason at all."

SCREECH!

The Rat Catcher's wheels suddenly screeched to a halt as Darkwing angrily turned to face her, and raised his hand to her face. "I'll give you three good reasons Miss know it all! One: It's far too dangerous to be close to someone when you're in the superhero business, Two: You are way too young to be dating at this age, and Three: I'm your father and I'm saying no because I SAID SO! Now what do you have to say that young lady?"

Gosalyn hopped out of the sidecar and pressed her finger to Darkwing's beak, "One: That's the same lame line every sappy comic book super hero says when he thinks his girlfriend or boyfriend can't get involved, cause its 'too dangerous' and we both know that no one ever listens to that. Two: You didn't think I was old enough to be a super hero either but I proved you wrong on that too, and Three: Parents only say 'because I said so' when they have no real reason to back up their decision."

Darkwing growled and grinded his teeth as his daughter clearly poked holes in his words. Launchpad shrugged "Guess she got you there DW, man, she really is your kid." Darkwing grumbled under his breath "shut up" as he sat back down and continued to drive until they reached their destination. The trio exited the bike and quickly sneaked into the back entrance of the microchip factory.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night; I am the grape juice that stains your carpets, I am Darkwing Duck! Now freeze Lilliput, I know that's you up there and I've got a gas gun just waiting to pop you punk" Darkwing said as he aimed his gas gun.

The figure turned around and revealed to be in fact, not Lilliput but…

Darkwing, Launchpad and Gosalyn gasped, "THE BUG MASTER?!?!?"

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Battle of the Bug

**Battle of the Bug  
**

_This chapter ended up being longer then I planned and taking longer to write then I planned, and speaking of plans I just wanted to mention the idea of using these B-String villains was not intended but something that came up during production. Its ending up working out much better then I thought. Sorry about not updating in a long while, a lot of RL stuff going on. Many thanks to such awesome and dedicated readers as Darkwing fan and Acosta Perez, you guys have the best comments and you really help me make this story better. To all my reviewers, thanks and enjoy the fic!_

* * *

Darkwing, Gosalyn and Launchpad stood in total shock at sight of their old enemy; the scatter brained newscaster Bianca Beakly, aka the Bug Master. The dark stripes and jade green colors on the Bug Master's suit glittered like a green gemstone in the moonlight shining from the factory's windows.

Bug Master annoyingly rubbed her bug headpiece, "Oh great if it isn't the same three pesky mosquitoes from before. As if destroying both my news career and my new villain career wasn't enough you just HAD to come back to bug me again, HA and people call insects pests."

Gosalyn elbowed Darkwing as she whispered, "I told you it wasn't Lilliput," "Daddy's working sweetie so if you mind stowing the sarcasm for a minute! I've got a bug to squash" Darkwing said as he quickly aimed his gas gun at Bug Master.

Darkwing fired a gas pellet right at the Bug Master; she moved with surprising speed and leapt out of the pellet's path almost instantaneously. Annoyed with her evasion, Darkwing fired another pellet at Bug Master but she successfully dodged that as well. The hero fired and fired relentlessly, but Bug Master's green high-heeled boots moved so quickly Darkwing couldn't land a single hit. Suddenly Bug Master appeared in the center of the trio and spun around to deliver a painful roundhouse kick to each hero, Darkwing and the others fell hard to the floor.

Bug Master chuckled as she pointed to her boots, "Ah ha, ha, ha, not bad for an insect wouldn't you agree? I call them my Flea heeled boots. They give me the same amazing speed and agility like that of a common flea, now I've got work to do and I don't need you annoying little flies messing up my webs any longer."

The villainous woman removed her belt spider web launcher and fired a stream of sticky webs in Darkwing's direction. Darkwing's blue smoked engulfed him and Bug Master gasped as she missed, suddenly Darkwing reappeared on top of Bug Master's shoulders and was smacking his knuckles onto her insect helmet like a Congo drum. Bug Master groaned in pain as the rattling smacks scrambled her eardrums like pasta, she activated her wing jet pack system and sky rocketed forward. Darkwing leapt off her back just in time for Bug Master to crash into a wall.

Darkwing charged forward and prepared to slam a powerful jump kick into the grounded bug woman. Bug Master chuckled her annoying laugh as she turned around and snared Darkwing in a spider's web, wrapping him in a silk colored cocoon of webs and leaving him to squirm. Launchpad motioned for Gosalyn to stay put as he went to help his masked friend. The frantic Launchpad blindly ran forward and accidentally tripped over Darkwing, falling right on top of Bug Master. She groaned as she fell to the ground and angrily blasted Launchpad off her.

Bug Master revealed a lighting bug wrist ray on her right wrist, glowing bright yellow and illuminating the dark factory with electric light. Launchpad squealed like a child as another energy blast to his butt sent him screaming into the air. A series of random blasts and frantic shouts echoed the factory as Bug Master constantly fired upon Launchpad as he desperately tried to dodge them. Eventually Launchpad tripped over his boot feet and fell face first on the ground, another annoying laugh escaped the Bug Master as she aimed the ray right for Launchpad's face.

BONK!

Gosalyn had grabbed a loose pipe and used it as a hockey stick to slam random bits of garbage into Bug Master's head. Bug Master turned around and received another skull-crunching smack to the face by a flying trashcan.

Gosalyn raised the pipe up high as she sneered, "Take one more step closer and you'll be smacked right into the nearest car windshield bug breath. I never miss and I never let creeps like you mess with my family."

A fierce growl snarled from Bug Master's slender beak lips as she removed something from her side. Bug Master removed a jade green sickle weapon; it gleamed with razor sharp chrome colored blade. The sickle was hurled at Gosalyn and she gasped as it suddenly sliced her pipe in half and landed right back into Bug Master's hands like a boomerang.

"Ha, ha, ha, did I say creep? I mean uh just you see uh," Gosalyn nervously stammered, watching Bug Master approach with her blade weapon. "Silly fly, didn't count on me having my Praying Mantis Scythe sickle now did you? Well no worries, it's the last mistake you're _ever_ going to make."

Bug Master raised her sickle blade up high and was about to strike Gosalyn down. Darkwing panicked as he struggled in his web cocoon, desperately searching for his gas gun as he quickly yanked it out, aimed it at Bug Master and fired.

BANG!

A grappling hook launched from the gas gun and struck Bug Master right in the back of her green jet pack. The insect woman gasped as her jet pack started to spark and shake violently, flames erupted as the jet pack was activated and launched Bug Master into the air. Darkwing gulped as he suddenly realized he was still attached to Bug Master, his web cocooned body suddenly went flying into the air as well and crashed into Gosalyn as she tried to move; now all three of them were air born. Darkwing screamed as he desperately held onto his gun for dear life.

Gosalyn clutched onto her father's webbed body as she growled, "Oh nice going Dad; now were stuck to the bad guy's butt and flying out of control all because you can't shoot for squat. Why didn't you just blow her up jet pack and fry us all? That would have been SO much better."

"Oh well excuse me for trying to save your life little miss know-it-all. I didn't see you coming up with any brilliant plans; do you even know the meaning of the word gratitude?"

"Gratitude for what; dropping us to the ground and flattening us like pizzas? We were better off on the ground fighting her hand to hand. You always jump the gun."

"I DO NOT! Why are you getting on my case at THIS very moment, can't you see I've got my hands full right now?"

"Can't you see that Honker is a great guy and I really, really like him?"

"Oh good lord not this again. This is neither the time nor the place; we'll talk about this at home young lady."

"That's what you always say and when I bring it up, you tell me that you don't want to hear about it. I don't see why you can't accept Honker and me liking each other. I thought you'd be happy for me, not to mention it works out perfectly for Darkwing Duck since he already knows your secret identity."

"And if Honker gets killed or hurt during a mission what do you expect me to do then, go tell the Muddlefoots their son died while fighting crime? Do you have any idea how insanely annoying those people are? Honker's the only decent one which is precisely why I don't want him getting involved with you; you're much too young to be dating anyway."

"Give me a break pop, if you had it your way I wouldn't date until I was 45."

"Don't be ridiculous all you have to do is wait 10 years until you're 18, then you and Honker are more than welcome to start dating."

"Good grief that is such a load of WAH."

Gosalyn's argument suddenly came to screeching halt as Bug Master finally crash-landed on top of a walkway railing above all of the containers of micro chips high above the factory floor. Darkwing and Gosalyn landed on the opposite end of the railing from Bug Master, she panted heavily as she turned around and tossed aside her busted jet pack. Darkwing grunted as he finally managed to tear himself free from the webbing.

Bug Master aimed her blade at Darkwing as she growled, "Good lord don't you two ever stop arguing? If you weren't so young little brat I'd say you acted like a married couple." "Give it up you nefarious former newscaster, we've got you cornered and with no jet pack you're grounded. Now suck gas evil doer."

Darkwing fired his gas gun at Bug Master who hurled her mantis blade at the gas pellet. The pellet was sliced in two and released the gas harmlessly before it reached Bug Master, she then retrieved the boomerang blade and pulled out her sonic crickets chirp blaster and fired. Darkwing shoved Gosalyn out of the way and cried out as he was violently blasted off the railing, falling down from the high railway height. Gosalyn cried out as she reached for her falling father but missed. Bug Master chuckled loudly, echoing her trademark-annoying laugh into the air.

Furious with the thought of this witch laughing so carelessly over her father's death, Gosalyn charged forward with tears in her eyes and a furious roar in her young voice. The Bug Master simply smirked and fired another round from her crickets chirp blaster and knocked Gosalyn to the ground. The young red head growled and angrily crunched her fingers into a tight little fist.

Gosalyn slowly stood up and glared "You are so going down for that you obnoxious, twisted old, butt ugly, hyena laughing bug witch." Bug Master gasped at Gosalyn's words and aimed her blaster again, "I'm going to blast you into cockroach fodder for that you fowl mouthed grub."

Suddenly Bug Master lowered her gun as she just realized what she just said, grub. Gosalyn blinked as Bug Master examined the girl a bit more intensely; her eyes squinting a bit as she tried to get a better look. Bug Master gasped as she finally recognized who the little girl was.

"Wait a millipede now I remember you. You're that back stabbing little brat who dressed up as my sidekick when I tried to boil Darkwing in beeswax, how dare you show your traitorous face to me again." Bug Master's white feathery face suddenly turned a dark shade of rage red.

Rage and hatred aimed Bug Master's chirp blaster towards Gosalyn once more, as she fired the sonic vibration gun. Gosalyn charged forward and ducked while her feet slid across the railing metal like a snowboard. Bug Master looked down and gasped as Gosalyn appeared right under her, kicked the cricket gun away, and then latched herself over Bug Master's green helmet. The insect villain was blinded; Gosalyn was banging on her helmet like a bongo drum and hanging on tightly. Bug Master finally yanked Gosalyn off her helmet and slammed her to the ground.

Gosalyn quickly tried to fight back but was forced down when Bug Master jammed her boot heel against her young throat. Bug Master reached for her lighting bug blaster on her wrist and quickly aimed it at Gosalyn's head, the girl growled in fierce resistance.

"As much as I'd love to squash you Grub, I've got a deadline to meet and I can't waste anymore time dealing with you. Now stay down and stay out of my way or get flash fried."

"After what you just did to Darkwing I wouldn't stay out of your way if you paid me to."

"I don't have time for this shit you hear! I've got a mission and I will complete it, even if that means I have to blow your freaking face off."

"Just try it you old hag."

The old hag remark was the last straw; Bug Master roared and fired her energy blast right between Gosalyn's young eyes that is until a burst of smoke engulfed them. Dark blue shades of smoke engulfed Gosalyn right before the Bug Master's eyes; she stepped back and coughed loudly from inhaling the smoke.

"_I am the terror that flaps in the night,_

_I am the magnifying glass that roasts your anthill,_

_I am DARKWING DUCK_._"_

Darkwing suddenly appeared right before Bug Master's eyes and grabbed her by her bug suit, then jamming his beak right into her face, "And I am this girl's FATHER Katie Couric so why don't you let the baby go to bed while mommy and daddy have a little chit chat?"

WHAM!

A powerful fist across the face toppled Bug Master backwards, then Darkwing leapt forward and drop kicked her in the chest. Bug Master was being pummeled by a constant barrage of kicks, punches, and karate chops, her insect armor provided little resistance to the overwhelming assault Darkwing was laying out. Gosalyn silently cheered on as Launchpad found a ladder and managed to climb up and take Gosalyn down from the railing where she would be safe. Darkwing and Bug Master locked forearms and fists, glaring right at each other's faces.

"As soon as I get out of this, I'm going to break every bone in your body, film it with my camera and put it up on Youtube."

"What's with you Beakly, you were never this vengeful or blood thirsty before; I mean you couldn't have suffered that miserably in prison though you deserved to be locked up there anyway."

"Its Bug Master you masked buffoon and what the hell would you know about suffering? I need to complete this job or I am dead meat, just like you, and the last thing I need is some meddlesome super hero ruining my life a third time."

"A third time, say what? We only met one other time bug brains."

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT? I was referring to the careers you ruined of mine; it's the most humiliating experience in my life. I was once a respectable newscaster who was only trying to get a good story by following the city's hero around, but what do I get instead, a lot of boring garbage and zero ratings? Then I tried my hand at being a super villain and I was doing well at it too until, once again, you came along and royally screwed things up a second time."

"It was your own fault for turning to a life of crime and I resent you calling my news special boring garbage."

"It was DEAD air! Not as if it mattered anyway, I was much happier as a crook and better at it too and then you and your bratty little turncoat daughter had to stick your nose into my business and muck it up. I became the laughing stock of the prison yard, failing as newscaster and a super villain all because of one lousy duck. Well screw that and screw you dim wing, once I get this mission completed I'll be back on top where I belong and you'll go back to being 6 feet under."

"No bug is flushing this handsome devil down the drain."

"Flush, no but chopped up, now there's an idea."

Bug Master pulled out two mantis sickle blades and sliced then both at Darkwing's purple masked eyes. The masked mallard ducked and activated his gold buzz saw cufflinks; the whirling blades sliced the mantis blades into pieces and even sliced a few chunks off Bug Master's gloves and arm sleeves. The newswoman clutched her wounded hands tightly and growled at Darkwing. Bug Master fired more spiders' web spray at Darkwing but he sliced that as well with his buzz saw cufflinks. Infuriated, Bug Master screamed as she charged Darkwing.

The crazed newswoman leapt in the air and landed a spinning jump kick to Darkwing's beak; she then stood in karate like stance and slammed a judo styled fist into Darkwing's chest. Darkwing grunted as his feathery butt landed to the ground hard from the judo punch. The bump from Darkwing's fall also knocked the ladder down and out of his reach, leaving him trapped up there.

Darkwing groaned as he slowly stood up and saw Bug Master's stance, "Oh boy don't tell me, Praying Mantis kung fu?" Bug Master simply smirked and nodded. "Ugh, should have seen that one coming" Darkwing said as he rubbed his masked eyes.

Karate fists and feet began to fly as Darkwing and Bug Master entered a heated martial arts battle. Both costumed competitors fought with excellent speed, grace, and power in mastering the martial arts. Gosalyn and Launchpad curiously watched from below the railing as they prayed for Darkwing's victory over Bug Master.

Gosalyn cupped her hands around her beak and cheered, "YEAH kick her ass dad!"

Darkwing roared to life as he smacked his knuckles into Bug Master's helmet, he immediately recoiled and screamed in pain as his hand throbbed bright red. However, Darkwing's move managed to succeed in cracking the jungle green texture of Bug Master's helmet. The newswoman cried out in agony as she felt her bug helmet begin to crack like a green eggshell. Darkwing leapt off his webbed feet and wrapped them around Bug Master's face and neck; he flipped backwards and hurled Bug master to the teetering far edge of the sky-high railing.

The instant Bug Master saw the edge; she panicked and nervously tried to inch away from the edge. Darkwing quickly grabbed Bug Master during her frantic scurrying and held her by the throat over the edge of the railing.

Darkwing smiled mischievously as he looked at Bug Master's frightened eyes, "Not so jumpy without your jet packs are you bug breath? So unless you want to get squashed like the insect you are, I suggest you start yakking and tell me why you're here and who you're working for."

Bug Master nervously shook her head "No, I can't, I can't do that. You don't understand what he'll do to me if I talk." Darkwing smirked and loosened his grip causing Bug Master to slip a bit more, the woman frantically tried to hang on "STOP! Don't put me in this position, I can't tell." Darkwing rolled his eyes and dropped her a bit more "My arms getting real tired Bianca."

Though Gosalyn and Launchpad watched with fear and anxiety over Darkwing's seemingly dark actions the little redhead smiled, as she knew this was only an act. Gosalyn knew her father well enough to know he would never take a life even if it meant missing some big bad guy information. The longer Bug Master was held out for, the sooner she'd start answering Darkwing's questions.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT I'LL TALK! Look, I can't tell you who I work for but I can tell you what I was hired to do here", Darkwing nodded and slowly lifted Bug Master back onto the railing. Darkwing held the woman close as he scowled "Now spill, what are you doing here and what were you trying to steal, does this have anything to do with Lilliput's earlier robbery?"

Bug Master shook the sweat from her brow as she slowly replied, "Yes, both he and I work for the same person but I already told you I can't give you any names. What I can give you is the grocery list they gave me. They're building some kind of weird machine, something that is really important to my boss's plans; it was swiped from another villain, Megavolt."

"The Tron Splitter" Darkwing said with an alarming gasp, Big Master took a deep breath as she continued "I don't know what it does but from the sound of it; you know more about it then I do. I was sent here to gather parts to use to rebuild this splitter thing, Lilliput got half and I needed to get the rest. The boss plans to use this device as a way to bribe Megavolt into doing us a favor."

Darkwing suddenly remembered that Amonia Pine's sister was caught doing exactly what the Bug Master was talking about, but why would Megavolt be needed at all? What does he have that the other villains do not have that makes him so special? Furthermore…

What kind of special favor is she referring to?

"Megavolt? What's he got to do with this, and what do you mean special favor; just what the hell it this nut job boss of yours up to?" Darkwing said, angrily shaking Bug Master.

Bug Master was about to speak but suddenly; her beak lips began trembling and slowly opening up to form a horrified gasp. Darkwing blinked as he saw Bug Master's eyes loom over his shoulder and feeling a dark shadow rapidly approaching them. The masked mallard turned around.

"DARKWING WATCH OUT"

Gosalyn and Launchpad's warnings were referring to a colossal sized boulder that was hurtling towards Darkwing at incredible speeds. Darkwing gasped, tipped backwards, released Bug Master and screamed as he fell to the ground as the boulder crashed into the Bug Master. The massive slab of stone squashed Bug Master into the wall like a pancake. A loud crash was heard as Darkwing painfully landed on top of Gosalyn and Launchpad who helped break his fall. Green suited limbs nervously twitched from Bug Master's body as she remained pressed into the wall.

Darkwing quickly got back onto his feet in order to identify his would-be killer, Gosalyn and Launchpad slowly followed. A dark shadowy figure stood at the exit to the factory with a huge sack over his shoulder; no doubt carrying all of the stolen parts Bug Master had come here for.

Darkwing pointed his gas gun at the shadow and shouted, "Freeze villain! You're little pebble toss hit the wrong target bucko, so why not save yourself the trouble and give up before you end up just like Miss Pancake over there?"

The shadow chuckled "You know, you are really something else; I ever tell you that? I remember you being dumb but man oh man I didn't think this dumb, and people say I'm thick headed. That rock was intended for Bug Master you dope and I'm here to pick up her slack for almost spilling the beans on this hot little scheme the boss has cooking for you."

"Why not come into the light and say that creep?" Darkwing said.

The figure entered the light and revealed his identity. The man's skin was tombstone gray, hard as stone, thick as diamond, and bulked out like he was made out of boulders. It was Cement head.

Darkwing's eyes bulged out his skull, "CEMENT HEAD! You're in on this too?"

Cement head chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, "Bingo Colombo you nailed it right on the head and that means you just won the grand prize."

"Oh boy, I love prizes," Launchpad said with a dopey smile.

The cement mutated smashed one of his forearms into the ground and caused a massive fissure to erupt. Walls started to shake and crumble as chunks of steel and concrete began to fall as Cement head was causing the building to collapse. Cement head laughed as he head towards the exit with the stolen parts.

Cement head gave Darkwing a salute "So long suckers."

Darkwing, Gosalyn, and Launchpad screamed as the building collapsed and buried them in tons of massive rubble and stone. The factory was completely demolished and was now nothing but a pile of useless garbage. A weak, scratched up feathery hand rose from the rocks and slowly climbed upwards; Darkwing panted as he collapsed face down drenched in aches and bruises. Gosalyn and Launchpad coughed bits of rubble and rocks out of their beaks as they emerged. Green boots poked out from another pile of rocks; indicating Bug Master may not have survived.

Darkwing wiped his face clean of dirt and groaned as he realized now he was back to square one. Cement head had gotten away with all the special parts, returning to his mysterious master and planning god knows what with all of these B string villains. On top of that, Bug Master was in such poor shape; it was doubtful she would live long enough from her injuries to be able to tell Darkwing anything. The masked mallard groaned as he rubbed his throbbing temples.

"You know, I'm not one to use fowl language but…I am REALLY getting sick of this shit."

* * *

To be continued……


	5. Old Friends

_I apologize but the holidays have been keeping me busy from updating or writing, I'm mixing new ideas with old ones and including new concepts I didn't think of at first. I felt it was important to keep Bulba as savage and ruthless as possible to really emphasize his threat level. I kept the plot points and "mystery" of Bulba's plan cryptic intentionally, if you thought seeing Bug Master and Cement head was shocking; you haven't seen anything yet. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what works and what isn't working, you reviewers have been giving me such excellent and helpful feedback, Merry Christmas, bye for now!_

**Old Friends**

Cement head stomped his rock hard feet against the pavement as he quickly fled his crime scene with his loot. The police would be arriving at the crime scene soon and once they did; Darkwing Duck would have to talk to them and that will slow him down even more, making it easy for Cement head to get a clean getaway.

"Ah, now there's the joint; about time man" Cement head said to himself.

The cave entrance had been covered with chunks of crushed rock and fallen trees; it was the perfect disguise that made it impossible for anyone to see. The hideout was hidden in one of the few forest preserves in Saint Canard, the rocky hills and Miniature Mountains in the preserve made it easy for Bulba and his men to slip in without being detected. Cement head headed into the cave entrance, brushing the fallen rocks and trees away easily with his super strength. The large sack of technology clanked softly against the thick, cement skinned back of Cement head.

Cement head slowly walked through the dark, winding tunnel of the secret cave and saw a glowing light at the end of it. The light belonged to an old-fashioned lamp used to illuminate the darkness of the cave's walls. Once Cement head entered the hideout room, he spotted Lilliput and his ants standing next to a special room that had a large iron door in front of it. Next to the iron door was a room with no door and strange sparks coming from it, as if someone was working on something inside.

Lilliput gasped as he spotted the bag of machine parts "Oh my, oh goodness my, you managed to get the rest of the parts. Oh, the boss will be very, very pleased with us and…hey…what happened to Bug Master?"

Cement head sighed and rubbed his neck "Afraid I had to squash her to keep her mouth shut, if I didn't show up when I did then we wouldn't have these parts at all."

"But, but, but what happened? You heard what the boss said, we can't let even the slightest setback mess up his plans; he's counting on us and our LIVES are counting on accomplishing our missions."

"You don't think I know that pal? I'm made of sidewalk pavement and I'm still scared of old bull horns, but there was nothing I could do; Darkwing showed up and was going to force her to talk so I had to shut her up before-"

"Who DARE mentions that masked duck in my presence!"

Both cowering criminals began to shake and quiver as their dark lord and master; Taurus Bulba emerged from his privately locked room. The mere voice of the cyborg crime lord sent shivers down Lilliput and Cement head's spines. Bulba entered the room with a stern, frowning face as he aimed his eyes at Cement head.

"You, cement block! Are my ears malfunctioning or did I just hear you say something about Darkwing Duck causing trouble?"

"Actually sir its Cement head, did I ever tell you that?"

"SILENCE, get to the point you cement headed simpleton."

"Right boss, Darkwing busted the Bug Master during the robbery at the micro chip factory, he caught her and was about to force her to spill her guts about us but I flattened her like a steamroller. Good news is I still managed to get away with all of the stuff you wanted sir."

Taurus Bulba listened intensely to Cement head, lightly scratching his furry chin with one of his mechanical claw hands. The bull crime boss was thinking this over very, very slowly.

"So it would seem then your mission was not a total failure after all. Now back to Bug Master, is it possible Darkwing duck will be able to learn anything about me or the true scope of my plans from that news woman?"

"Ha, ha, no way no how sir; I banged that bug girl up so badly it'll take the doctors weeks to peel what's left of her out of her mangled bug suit. Darkwing doesn't have any idea your behind all this boss or what you're planning."

Upon hearing this, Bulba's annoyance and anger subsided and he sported a truly sinister smile. Bulba approached Cement head who at first flinched in fear of being struck but was instead patted on the back by Bulba as a way of saying "job well done." Taurus then picked up the bag of spare parts and examined them with his telescope like eye, making sure all of the parts were there. The cyborg bull then whistled loudly and suddenly two figures came charging out.

It was Jambalaya Jake and his alligator sidekick, Gumbo.

"Yes sir there bull boss there man sir, you called us?" Jake said with an eager, energetic smile on his gangly face and crooked brown beard.

Bulba tossed Jake the bag of parts and snorted, "Take these to the laboratory and tell that wrinkly faced egg head in there to build me Megavolt's tron splitter exactly as the blueprints say. Tell him I want it completed in three days or else."

The Southern man nodded eagerly along with the gator Gumbo.

Jake and Gumbo blinked as Bulba removed a feather from his vest and waved it in front of their noses. "After you drop the parts off, I want you to obtain the scent from this feather sample, go to this address, and find me a feather with a smell that is identical to this one. Make absolutely sure the smell is a perfect match; there is no room for error in this assignment you two. It must be an exact double of this feather."

A piece of paper with the address was handed to Jambalaya Jake as he quickly grabbed it and slowly looked it over, having difficulty trying to read it. Gumbo and Jake looked at each other curiously, as they recognized the address but were confused why Bulba was sending them there.

Jake tugged on Bulba's blood red vest jacket and looked up towards him, "Boss man sir I know me and Gumbo ain't the shiniest gator eggs in the bayou but me and Gumbo aren't too sure here about this address. Are you sure this is the right place boss man sir?"

Taurus Bulba boiled bright red as he angrily turned his claw hand into a cannon and fired a powerful green energy blast right over the Southern crooks heads. Jake and Gumbo gulped as energy burn marks sizzled on top of their heads.

"Gotcha boss man sir, we'll take care of it right now for ya boss, no mistakes this time I guarantee. Come now there Gumbo; let's slither on out of here before he turns us into bayou soup" Jake said as he frantically ran out the door.

Both Lilliput and Cement head recoiled away from their master as he started to pace and scheme with his steel claws clenched tightly behind his back. Taurus was laughing and grinning the whole time.

"Now that all the parts have been gathered and the Tron splitter will soon be completed, Phase 1 of my plan is now complete. Once Jambalaya Jake and that repulsive reptile of his bring me back that feather sample, Phase 2 will be complete which leaves you two to complete Phase 3. Lilliput, Cement head, I want you to go to Megavolt's hideout and tell him that he has 3 days to complete that special favor or else he will never see his beloved Tron splitter plans again. Then, sneak by the police station and hospital to make sure Bug Master and Ample Grime do not talk.

By using these second grade villains, Darkwing will be so confused he won't suspect I am behind all of this and that the true scope of my plans have barely even begun yet. Deception and confusion are critical elements of this plan boys; don't forget that. Now go and be quick about it, the sooner we get started the sooner Darkwing duck will meet his end at the hands of his greatest enemy and future ruler of this world, me ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha and revenge will finally be mine."

Lilliput and Cement head nodded quickly and bolted out the door just as quickly as Jambalaya Jake did. Taurus Bulba smirked as he stared at his mechanical hands with a terrifying gleam in his one good eye.

"As for me, I think it's time I went out and tapped one more final resource; one that I had nearly forgotten about. I know it's been a long time since we last spoke but I have a feeling my old friend will be simply _dying _to see me again."

* * *

Darkwing, Launchpad, and Gosalyn appeared in their home through the secret, spinning chair entrance. The trio grumbled as their bodies were still racked with pain from the fallen building. Darkwing had bandage wrappings on all of his fingers, a cast on his right foot, and a scratches all over his uniform. Launchpad had his arm in a sling and an ice pack held over one of his eyes, while Gosalyn had a few scrapes on her legs and band-aids on both her cheeks and one over the top of her beak.

"That certainly could have gone better," Darkwing groaned as he hobbled over to his couch. "You know, I thought I had seen everything. Mutant talking spiders, man-eating mushrooms, alternate universes and vampire potatoes, but THIS really takes the cake! I never in a million years thought I'd ever see the Bug Master again or Cement head let alone think they'd join forces."

Launchpad rubbed his arm as he grabbed the TV remote with his other arm, "I'll say I thought those bozos hated each other. Bad guys don't like working with other bad guys, or at least, that's what I thought anyway. Hey let's see if the news has any word about Cement head."

The TV was flipped on and Tom Lockjaw appeared on the screen with a news crew, standing in front of the demolished factory where Darkwing battled Bug Master mere hours ago. The three ducks leaned in and listened intensely.

"_Tom Lockjaw here reporting live from what used to be a microchip factory now reduced to piles of rubble thanks to the bungling antics of our local hero's horrendous so-called 'help'. Eyewitnesses say a battle broke out in the middle of the night between Darkwing duck and former newscaster Bianca Beakly a.k.a the Bug Master that resulted in the total destruction of the building. There were no signs of anyone else at the scene and the damage to the building makes it impossible to determine what items were stolen, if any were taken after the fighting._

_Bianca Beakly was recovered from the scene, bones shattered and suffering from a massive concussion that nearly killed her during the building's collapse. Though her costume protected her from the brunt of the collapse, Ms. Beakly is now in a coma at Canard General Hospital and is expected to remain that way for the rest of her life. Authorities however are questioning whether or not the building's fall is the source of Ms. Beakly's injuries or if Darkwing duck is. Perhaps this buffoon of a crime fighter was fed up of being a loser and decided to amp things up._

_Could the Bug master's tragic condition be the result of some barbaric new crime style Darkwing duck is performing, or has his antics become so reckless and clumsy that he has become a danger to both criminals and honest working citizens? I for one think this costumed fool has taken it too far and that we would all be __**better off without him.**__ In other news, Horris's comet will be passing over St. Canard's sky in the next few days, an event that only happens once every 200 years. Scientists say the comet will cross our sky in the next 3 to 4 days."  
_

BEEP!

Darkwing angrily grabbed the remote from Launchpad's hand and turned it off, silencing the annoying anchor and storming off back to his secret lair through the spinning chairs. Gosalyn bit her lip as she watched her dad storm off in a fiery rage, she was about to follow Darkwing until Launchpad grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm not sure now's the best time to talk to DW Gos."

"Come on Launchpad I can't just leave him like this. Look at him, I've never seen him this mad before and he's not gonna get better any faster by brooding up in his secret lair like some sort of crazed hermit."

"Your dad is mad enough without you going up and reminding him that you got injured when you know how seriously upset he was you snuck along on that mission last night."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes and yanked her arm away, "Oh please it was just a few scrapes nothing to have a heart attack over. Now I'm going and if Honker calls tell him I'll call him soon as I get done talking to dad."

Launchpad sighed, seeing he was unable to stop Gosalyn. The young girl hopped onto the chair, flipped the secret switch, and appeared in Darkwing's secret super hero lair. Darkwing was up in his lab sparking wires and flashes of chemicals reacting to each other. Gosalyn climbed up the ladder to the lab and found Darkwing looking through a giant magnifying class at pieces of rubble and metal.

Darkwing griped to himself as he stared through the magnifying glass, "So I'm a loser am I, call me a costumed fool did he? We'll I'll show that pompous big mouth what this buffoon crime fighter can do! I'll figure out what Cement head and Bug Master were after and take them down; I'll take them ALL down; bust this case wide open."

Gosalyn rushed to her dad's side and frantically began to yank on his purple arm. "Dad come on enough of this, you've had enough time to mope now quit being a baby and get serious. Your letting this news guy get to you."

Darkwing laughed as he ignored her "They'll never know what hit them, Bulba thinks he's sooooooo smart and that I'm a clown just like the news guy said. I'll show him, I'll show all of them, I'll prove old bull horns is behind this to Lockjaw and then we'll see who the loser is."

Fed up with being ignored, Gosalyn reared her foot back and kicked Darkwing in his bandaged foot. The masked mallard cried out in pain as he angrily turned to face Gosalyn.

"OW, that really hurts Gosalyn, what's the matter with you? Do you want to get grounded for a month?"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you is more like it, you're losing your head and obsessing over what some stupid news reporter says about you on the 5 0'clock news. How are you supposed to work when you're this wigged out?"

"I was doing just fine until you kicked me in the foot smarty pants! Something is connecting these villains and their crimes together and I am on the verge of cracking it, all I need is a bit more time to prove that Bulba-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW IF IT'S HIM! You just think it's him because you've been having nightmares about him and he got away, have you heard a peep from him since we fought by the waterfall?"

"That's beside the point; I know it's him it has to be him. He's the only criminal big enough left around that I haven't personally taken down and once I bust a big player like Taurus Bulba, everyone will see that I'm no loser and appreciate the one and only Darkwing duck."

"Even if he is smart and strong you said yourself that SHUSH and FOWL are both looking for him and there's no way he could run a scheme with all those guys looking for him. You've got no proof except paranoia."

"I will have my proof if you just leave me the Hell alone and let me finish my work!"

"Fine, I'm going out, bye."

Gosalyn turned her hate-filled eyes and bitter little face from Darkwing and stormed off without looking back. Darkwing raised a hand to try to call out to her but sighed in defeat as she had already left, Darkwing rubbed his masked eyes as he groaned.

"Nice parenting there Darkwing real nice."

* * *

A female, brown-skinned cow like woman was standing in a dentist's office wearing a white bib like apron. The cow woman gently untied her apron and placed it across the patient's folding chair next to the sharp, chrome colored tools used for dental procedures. She took a big sigh, as she felt relived to finally be able to go home as her weary eyes checked the clock in the room.

"Man it's about time; my hands are killing me. I swear if I had to take one more little brat spitting in my face I was going to snap," she said as she reached for her coat on the wall.

SHINK!

A huge, dark orange colored mechanical arm sliced into the coat and crushed it up against the wall. The cow woman gasped as she leapt back and felt her blond locks curl in fear at sight of her mysterious visitor.

Taurus Bulba chuckled as he stepped into the light from the shadows, "Well, well, well if it isn't my old assistant, Clovis Bouva; living out her mother's dream as a dental assistant. It's funny but even though you told me about it I never pegged you as the kind of woman who'd want to scrub molars for a living."

Clovis gasped in horror in sight of her former employer and braced her back up against the wall. The dental woman hadn't seen Bulba since he died so long ago, she had no idea he had been reborn or become a cyborg.

Taurus circled the office as he grinned, "I will say this for a dentist's office this is pretty nice looking; very quaint and clean for a peasant's job. Enough about your job though Clovis, please don't be shy, it's not like were strangers or anything, come closer and let us catch up on old times."

Clovis smiled nervously and nodded taking a very nervous step forward and swallowing hard. "S-s-s-sure thing. I must say this r-r-really is a surprise Mr. Bulba uh boss sir, I didn't know if I was the only one who got away until much later. F-f-funny thing though is I heard you were…gulp…dead sir."

"Reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated, at least up until a few months ago when FOWL brought me back to life with their technology," Taurus said as he examined his titanium claws.

Clovis half smiled as she nervously nodded, "That's…that's very good news Mr. Bulba sir and let me just say you look…fantastic. So how are Hammerhead and the rest of the gang doing, I haven't seen them around either."

"Unfortunately reports of their demise were not equally exaggerated…**I killed them**…all of them. They were no longer of use to me and I have new cronies to do my bidding; in fact, that is precisely the reason I am here Clovis. You see unlike Hammerhead, Hoof and Mouth, you still are of use to me," Bulb said as he slowly approached Clovis.

Clovis clicked her teeth nervously as she secretly pressed a button on the back of the dentist chair. Clovis continued to smile uneasily "Oh…you don't say…that's quite a proposal sir. I'm afraid I can't really go back to crime sir, you see I'm quite well set up here plus I've been out of the game for so long; I wouldn't be much help to you."

Bulba wrapped his arm around her and grabbed her close, "Don't be so modest my sweet dear little Clovis. You were always the smart one, smartest in the group below my own brilliant self of course. It was your own brilliant mind that allowed you to avoid capture from SHUSH or the police all these years, hiding in obscurity so perfectly that no one would ever suspect to find you here. Not like those idiots Hammerhead and Hoof and Mouth who remained stupid and obvious."

Clovis sweated furiously being so close to Bulba's terrifying body, "It's just that I've had a lot of time to think things over sir and I don't feel the life of crime is suited for me anymore. This dental business may seem little and pointless but I'm much happier here and for once, I finally have a job that doesn't force me to look behind my back constantly for Darkwing duck."

"Ha, ha but that is the best part of it all Clovis, Darkwing will not be in the picture for much longer. I am concocting the most brilliant scheme of my criminal career, and Darkwing will be so overwhelmed he won't stand a chance and that will leave St. Canard for you and me to rule over" Bulb said, flaunting his arms as if he was seeing his dreams right before his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir but I've put Darkwing out of my life and tried to move on with a decent, albeit normal lifestyle. It may not pay in gold bars but it keeps me out of trouble and for once I am happy to have that kind of luxury," Clovis said with a bit more confidence, though still nervous.

Bulba frowned as he was starting to see Clovis seemed intent on remaining neutral. The mechanical bull leaned down and stared at her with a most disgusted scowl, his eyes flinching with traces of anger and disappointment. Though Bulba had never told Clovis before, she was always his favorite henchmen and felt she was quite lovely as well as loyal. To hear Clovis's refusal to join brought much disappointment to the mechanical eyes and ears of Taurus Bulba. He thought of killing her, snapping her neck for her lack of enthusiasm; but he decided not to.

Unlike Hammerhead and the others, Clovis had always been helpful and useful and never made any mistakes. Clovis swallowed hard as Bulba's face slowly edged back away from her nose. The calm, somewhat accepting look on the cyborg bull's face made Clovis feel better and calmer…for the moment.

SLAM!

The sound of a car door slamming shut banged loudly in Bulba's head, he immediately rushed to the nearest window and looked down from the dentist's office.

"What in blazes are they doing here?!?"

It was agents.

SHUSH agents and there were a lot of them.

Dozens of tar black colored cars; consuming the parking lot and spewing out hundreds of black suited ducks armed to the teeth with black shades and large guns. Bulba's eyes bulged as his armor began to boil bright red as steam fumed from his horns. The only way SHUSH could have found him so fast and known to look here is if someone tipped them off.

"CLOVIS, YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH" Bulba screamed as he turned around and slapped Clovis's face.

Clovis cried out in pain as the mechanical arm struck her face with a devastating blow. Cringing and crying in extreme agony, Clovis held her bruised face gently and nervously tried to inch her way towards the exit. Taurus Bulba ripped the dentist chair off the ground as if it was a bowling ball and hurled it at the door; crushing it and cutting of Clovis's escape.

The scared girl raised her hands and pleaded to Bulba, "Please sir you have to understand this wasn't my idea; I had no choice. SHUSH contacted me and told me that FOWL had found out my location, they were going to kill my mother if I didn't help and said they'd knew you'd be looking for me. SHUSH said if I helped them they'd protect me and my mother, please understand sir."

Deaf to her pleas of mercy, Bulba stormed forward and clamped his claws around Clovis's neck and crushed her throat tightly. The helpless cowgirl gagged and wheezed as she could feel her brain losing oxygen as her eyes grew weary and dark.

Taurus Bulba smirked as he stared right into Clovis's shaky eyes, "Now that we know that you have the spine of a chicken Clovis…tell me…can you _fly _like one?"

CRASH!

Clovis screamed like a banshee as she was tossed out of the dentist office window like a Frisbee, her cries for help were ultimately silenced as she landed face first on top of one of the SHUSH agents black cars. The crunching mesh of metal and flesh thundered loudly amongst the huddled group of SHUSH agents. The chief of this operation; J. Gander Hooter, exited his car and gasped in horror seeing Clovis plummeting to her death. Hooter's eyes weighed heavily with sorrow.

"Poor girl, I just can't believe it. That mad man has become a total monster; he didn't even think twice about killing his most valuable assistant. What a beast" J. Gander said to himself.

Another crash sound was heard but this time it came from the ceiling of the dentist office, not its window. Fire and flames burst from the building's ceiling as Bulba blasted through the roof with his horn blasters and turned his arms into wings in order to fly. Hooter ordered his agents to fire; sending countless waves of bullets into the air after the fleeing cybernetic bull. SHUSH agents became tiny black dots in Bulba's enraged eyes as he flew higher, soaring deeper into the sky.

Taurus Bulba growled bitterly to himself, "How dare she betray me after all I have done for her; and for all I _would _have done for her…_she was my favorite_. No matter, she was just trash and in the end, trash is trash. Unfortunately, Clovis's betrayal complicates my plans even worse then I first realized. Both SHUSH and FOWL are merely one-step behind me and soon they will be closing in. I'll have to make arrangements to buy more time, I will not have my dreams of revenge be taken away by a few meddling global agencies. It's time to complicate _their_ plans."

* * *

To be continued……


	6. On the Hunt

_Sorry this has been taking me so long but I figured I'd rather take my time and not rush this since people seem to be really enjoying it. I borrowed some elements from one of my older stories "Kei to my heart" and thought it would work well in here, and I also hope people understand I know the "oven" scene won't make much sense due to its "age" but I just needed something fun to work with in the scene so I hope a little implausibility can be accepted. I also appreciate everyone's reviews especially Darkwingfan and Maran Zelde. Speaking of which, Maran I put the youtube reference in as more of a joke since I know this is a 90s show and as for the reviewer: "GOOD STORY" I appreciate your support but would ask you construct your reviews a bit differently since it seems to be causing problems among others. Enjoy!_

* * *

**On the Hunt**

In the dark of the night coming from the poor lit lamp at a dingy, rundown motel, three mysterious shadows in yellow and orange jumpsuits stood in a circle near a small TV like device. The three shadows were all wearing thick, large white eggshell like helmets with black shades over their eyes.

They were FOWL Egg men.

The device the three soldiers were huddled around was a communicator to their leaders, the four mysterious shadowy rulers of the FOWL agency. The dim light from the communicator flashed into a life sized, 3-d Hologram of the shadowy owners as they looked upon their three soldiers.

"Special Secret FOWL team: Hard shell report in. I want a full report from all of you. Agent Poach, Fry, and Boil, status update" the shadows shouted.

Agent Phillip Poach was the tallest and largest of the three agents, he had broad shoulders, a slightly slimmed waist and a chin like Launchpad's but with some hair stubbles. Poach had penetrating silver eyes and thick black eyebrows, his baldhead featured an X shaped scar on the back of his skull. The second agent was Scott Fry, slightly shorter then Poach but certainly skinnier then him. Fry had a lean, snake like curve to his neck and a curved bill with a small scratch on his upper beak tip. Fry had long, spiky punk hair that was a deep dark shade of red.

Another disturbing feature about Fry was his unusually bony fingers, skeletal looking and lanky like the rest of his body. Fry's eyes were a mix of hot pink and rotten egg yellow. Finally, the shortest member who was about the same height as a troll and was stocky enough to look like one, his name was Trotsky Boil. Boil was a little chubby but not fat, his face was always grumbled into a sour puss like face, which resulted in many childhood traumas of being called a troll. The troll agent had black hair that hanged down on the sides of his face like dark curtains.

Boil had a pair of thick, black rubber gloves that fit snugly over his firm abnormally large sized fingers and strong hands. Boil had eyes just as black as his hair. Each agent had his own special skill and sets of talents, they were private security force that answers ONLY to the highest-ranking officials of the FOWL agency and they had been called on a _very_ special mission.

Poach raised a salute to his masters as he spoke, "We have learned that the fugitive Bulba has been secretly acquiring several special items from various places through the use of small time villains located here in Saint Canard. All communication or contact from the city's most dangerous criminals is non-existent which leads us to believe that they all have fled the city."

Fry snickered as he went next, "Fortunately we have learned that one of Bulba's associates, the Bug Master, has been severely wounded and is now located in the hospital. We plan on interrogating her thoroughly to learn more about Bulba's plans and the identities of his allies."

"According to our sources Agent Fry, it is said that Bianca Beakly is in a coma and is physically unable to talk. How do you plan on retrieving any information from a vegetable?"

"Ha, ha, ha worry not my masters. I have my ways and I assure you one way or the other, I will get that little birdie bug to sing…even if I have to carve out her brain and rip out the information myself."

"Very well but I hope all three of you appreciate the severity of this critical operation, FOWL does not take kindly to those who fail you know. I bring this issue especially to your attention agent BOIL as you are the teams' technical advisor and it will be your mission to personally disable Bulba's cybernetics in order to bring him back alive."

"Don't break a sweat my master, that hunk of scraped together bull meat will be crashing his hard drive the moment I lay my hands on him. We live only to serve you and we all appreciate you entrusting to us your most sacred of missions' master."

"Then listen good all of you because these orders are absolutely vital to your own personal survival. FOWL has big plans for Taurus Bulba. The technology we constructed to his body is cutting edge robotics and we do not have the funds to duplicate his mechanical structure again. We need to get him back in one piece in order to correct his 'malfunctioning' brain and…to make him suffer _dearly_ for turning his back on us. Kill all who oppose you show no hesitation, we want him back ALIVE and if you fail this task you'll be taking Bulba's place in the afterlife."

Transmission over.

* * *

Honker blinked behind his red glasses as he stuffed his beak into another schoolbook, his eyes and lips stuck knee deep in the pages of math equations and numbers. Suddenly a knocking sound on Honker's window sent a jolt through his spine and made Honker squeal out of fright.

"Yo Honker, it's me open up. Come on hurry and open the window."

The nerd duck gasped as he recognized that voice; it belonged to Gosalyn. Honker quickly rushed to the window and opened it up, the dark shade of the night and moon made the girl's body difficult to see on the outside. Gosalyn stepped into Honker's room wearing a mask, a fancy hat, purple boots, and a sack of arrows on her back.

Gosalyn was dressed like Quiverwing Quack.

Honker blinked as he adjusted his glasses, "Gee Gosalyn; it sure has been a long time since I've seen you wear your superhero costume again. I thought for sure your dad would have confiscated it."

Gosalyn chuckled as she practiced aiming her bow, "Dad appreciates me as Quiverwing Quack more then he likes to admit. I think he only disliked the costume because all the news media kept their eyes glued on me instead, which is exactly why you and I are going super villain hunting tonight and taking my dad's mind off that stupid news show. Come on Honk, hurry up and get into your Arrow kid costume."

The mere mentioning of his old costume sent a sea of worry into Honker's massive noggin; he almost didn't think Gosalyn was serious about this. Honker looked at his closet where his costume was stashed and shook his head with worry.

"Are you kidding me? This idea sounds highly dangerous and extremely problematic. If your dad was upset over the news broadcasts insulting Darkwing, won't he get even more angry if they start praising you instead?"

Gosalyn shrugged, "At least it'll take his mind off all the bad press. Besides, someone needs to scower the streets for bad guys and my dad sure isn't going to do it so we might as well pick up his slack."

Honker shook his head, "Wait a minute; why isn't your dad out fighting crime tonight?"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes as she searched for Honker's suit, "He's gotten his pride wounded so badly he's locked himself in his tower and is spending hour after hour trying to find a way to prove all these weird new crime waves are some big master plan of Taurus Bulba. Dad's been so wound up over this he won't even eat or get some rest and I'm really starting to worry about him, but in the meantime someone still needs to kick bad guy butt."

"But Taurus Bulba is still out there and your dad always said he was really good at hiding like when he operated his own business out of a prison cell. Maybe your dad's right and they are all connected to Bulba," Honker said as Gosalyn tossed his costume to his feet.

Gosalyn crossed her arms and smirked, "Oh rent a clue Sherlock all of these bad guys are lame, cheesy and are some of the biggest losers my dad's ever fought before. Bulba is really smart but he's not really desperate, sides I bet he's a million miles away from here. Hey, maybe we could go looking for him out on patrol."

Honk gasped in fear "N-n-no thanks Gos in fact, I'm starting to think this going out as super heroes' thing is a bad idea. Besides I'm not cut out for it like you or your dad is."

Gosalyn smirked and forcefully yanked on Honker's large red arrow headpiece and yanked him to the window; batting her eyes playfully behind that dark mask. A deep red color filled Honker's cheeks, as Gosalyn seemed to look rather cute in the moonlight in her costume.

"Awwwww come on Honk; wouldn't you like to do it for me? It'll be fun; it can be like our first real official date or something. Wouldn't you rather want to go out and have some fun with me then stay in here with your books?" Gosalyn said in a playful manner.

Honker nervously raised a finger "Well actually now that you mention it. I have been thinking about what your dad was saying about being us too young and all, and I thought that maybe."

Before Honker could finish, Gosalyn glared angrily behind her dark mask and showed her own shades of red; anger red. That menacing glare from his would-be girlfriend immediately shut Honker up before he said anything that would make him fear the safety of his limbs from the rather powerful forearms of Gosalyn. The young kids dashed off into the night, hopping off of rooftops and gliding across arrow streams with Quiverwing's zip cord arrows. Darkwing remained locked away in his tower working tirelessly, totally unaware Gosalyn was patrolling.

However, Quiverwing and Arrow kid found themselves rather bored as the news had reported earlier; there had been a dramatic decrease in criminal activity. None of Darkwing's super villains, minor or major appeared or even the likes of petty burglars or jewel thieves. After another half hour of searching the city, the two young heroes were about to call it a night until they heard strange noises coming nearby. Quiverwing and Arrow kid peered down and spotted a pair of shadows tossing things and making noises inside of a small, closed down cake bakery.

Quiverwing gasped and snapped her fingers, "That's the bakery that dad said Negaduck used as his old hideout. I bet the Fearsome Five guys have been hiding in there this whole time. Oh boy this is going to be keen gear!"

Honker tried to protest but his words of caution went unheard as Gosalyn rushed down from the rooftops to the roof of the cake bakery. The small young heroes prepared to enter the building as Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo were sniffing the floor with their powerful snouts.

"Now hurry up there Gumbo, we've got to find that fancy feather Mr. Taurus boss man is looking for or he's gonna be madder at us then a rattlesnake during mating season," Jake said as he nervously looked around the bakery.

Gumbo smiled as he triumphantly found a white feather on the floor and showed it to his impish master. Jake sniffed the feather and frowned, snorting at its smell and knocking the feather away.

"Dag nabbit that ain't the right one either; you're supposed to be the real wild animal around here and what good are you if you can't sniff out one lousy feather? Keep this up and Granny will have you skinned in no time," Jake angrily grumbled.

The alligator grumbled something to Jake and crossed his scaly arms, turning his head to the side in a haughty manner.

Jake smacked the floor and angrily pointed at Gumbo, "Now hold on there I never said I could find the feather any better you overgrown suit case. I KNOW it's hard trying to find a specific smell in all this mess, but no matter how many city slicker smells we run across we can't stop until we get that special smelly kind."

After a few minutes of pouting Gumbo eventually decided to go back to work, got back on all fours again, and started sniffing out various feathers. Every feather Jake found was incorrect and no matter where he sniffed or where he looked, he just could not find the right one. Jake's dark nose ran along the floor like a bloodhound until his "snout" bumped into a light purple sock.

Jake looked up and received a kick to the face by, "QUIVERWING QUACK, the hero who gives crooks the shaft. Now you two creeps better freeze unless you want a mouth full of arrows and…oh yeah this is my faithful sidekick Arrow kid."

Honker weakly appeared behind Gosalyn and waved, "Um I'm here under protest uh actually."

Jake rubbed his chin and nose as he curiously looked to Gumbo with a perplexed look on his face. The gator shrugged indicating he didn't know who Quiverwing quack was, which left Jake further puzzled as he didn't know who she was either. The Bayou imp scratched his brown beard curiously.

"Well stick a leech on me and call me a sucker Gumbo, look what we got here. It's a bonified, certified, small fry sized super hero and with a doofy looking sidekick to boot. Last time I checked the swamp water missy I heard that super sap Darkwing duck was the main hero round these pads," Jake said crossing his hairy little arms.

Gosalyn smirked and aimed an arrow at Jake's head, "Darkwing's busy and he's got no time for nasty smelling creeps like you gator boy. Now reach for the ceiling before I snatch you with this chain arrow for uh…for uh…uh…what was it exactly you guys were doing here?"

Both Gumbo and Jake held out a fist full of feathers, "We was smelling these feathers here all over the store floor."

Gosalyn and Honker simply stared and looked at each other with confusion.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh ooooooooookaaaaaaaay?" Gosalyn asked as she half lowered her arrow, completely dumb founded.

Jake smiled wickedly as he leapt at Gosalyn with his arms outstretched and his toothy gums outstretched wide. Gosalyn was tackled down just as she fired the chain arrow; but it missed Jake and snapped around Gumbo's gator mouth instead. Growls and snarls escaped Jake as he fiercely struggled fighting against Quiverwing's bow being shoved against his neck.

Gosalyn smiled and kicked Honker right towards Gumbo, "Time for some tag team action Honker. Gator boy is all yours and with his mouth tied shut, he should be no problem at all."

A nervous Arrow kid suddenly found himself sliding belly first forward right towards the jaw locked alligator. Honker's arrow headpiece stabbed Gumbo right in his left foot. Even with the steel chains wrapped around his jaws, Gumbo screamed and squealed with pain as the arrow jammed right into his foot. The young genius gulped hard as Gumbo stared angrily down at the boy. Gumbo raised his tail up and smashed it hard into the ground, Honker squealed as he barely had time to dodge it. Another tail swipe was sent and Honker's arrow hat was sliced in half.

Honker slowly crawled away from the gator, "T-t-t-this is supposed to be EASY?!?!?"

Gosalyn and Jake wrestled with their relatively small forearms and vice like grips, Jake was tossing hairy knuckled punches to Gosalyn's masked face but she blocked each fist with her bow. The red headed heroine spun around on her tail feathers on the floor and managed to push Jake a few feet back. Hopping back onto her feet, Gosalyn reared back one of her arrows and fired it at Jambalaya Jake. The swamp midget dodged it and laughed spitting out his tongue.

"Ha, ha, take all the shots you want little missy. There ain't no way no how you gonna get the drop on old Jambalaya Jake with those flying pitchforks of yours," Jake said as he brushed his knuckles off his chest.

Quiverwing Quack would not give up; she proceeded to fire multiple arrows of all types and kinds at Jake but his small form managed to dodge each one, or bite them in half. A small smirk painted Gosalyn's masked face as she got an idea and pulled out an arrow with a brown ball on its end.

Gosalyn aimed and fired it at Jake, "Okay big mouth see if you can stomach this one if you're so good."

Eagerly taking the challenge, Jake opened his mouth up wide and chomped his half-missing teeth onto the arrow.

SPLAT!

The arrow exploded and covered Jake's mouth in thick caramel colored goop, some kind of super sticky glue like substance. Jake angrily cursed in muffled gasps due to the glue covering his mouth and beard as Gosalyn leapt forward and landed a powerful drop kick to Jake's face. The small swamp man flew back and crashed into a pile of rusted, broken down tables and chairs. A cloud of dust and cobwebs burst from the table pile up as Jake crashed into it. Meanwhile, Honker was frantically running around in the kitchen being chased by Gumbo.

The grouchy gator's tail slammed down every spot Honker ran to, no matter where he went or how fast he moved; Gumbo's tail slammed down hard like a scaly brick wall. Honker tried to reach for an arrow from his arrow pack but was snatched by Gumbo's tail like a lizard's tongue and yanked towards his scaly face. Luckily for Honker, he did managed to grab something nearby.

Honker gulped and raised an item to Gumbo's face, "Sorry about this sir but uh."

Gumbo was splattered in the face by a cake-filling sprayer, spilling tons of outdated and filthy clouds of cake goo and dust all over Gumbo's face. Honker then slipped out of Gumbo's tail snare and hid behind the main counter as he frantically searched for a useful arrow in his pack. Suddenly Gumbo started bashing his scaly pointed nose and head through the foundations of the counter, growling as he smashed one hole after the other; faster and faster. Gumbo actually was trying to bash his head so hard he would break off the chains still wrapped around his mouth.

Upon seeing Gumbo's face right by his body, Honker panicked and slammed a stink arrow over the giant reptile's head. Gumbo groaned at the despicable smell and lunged his chained jaws towards Honker's head but missed; and got stuck wedged into an old open cake oven. Frantic gasps escaped Honker as he tried to flee but found himself once again snatched up by Gumbo's tail, even though his head was wedged inside the oven door.

"Gosa…uh I mean Quiverwing HELP" Honker said as he pleaded and squirmed.

Hearing her sidekick's call for help caused Gosalyn to spring into action as she leapt onto the counter, removed a special arrow, aimed it, and fired. The arrow turned into a white gloved finger with an extended index finger as it slammed into the ovens "ON" key and activated the oven. Pillars of smoke and steam started to filter out from around Gumbo's neck as he frantically screamed and struggled, forcing him to release Honker. Gosalyn laughed and flashed her friend a thumbs up but was eventually struck down by Jake swinging a metal table leg like a baseball bat.

The mighty Quiverwing fell and clutched her cheek and lip; wincing painfully as she felt a small trickle of blood leading from her young face. Jake used the busted furniture he fell into like a weapon and eagerly clapped the metallic table leg in his hand with a sick, twisted smile on his face. The stinging sensation of such powerful pains caused Gosalyn to hesitate a bit as she nervously grabbed her buzz saw arrow and fired. However, Jake was quick and prepared and turned the leg to the side so the arrow would slice the leg into two separate pieces, two bats.

Jake used those two brand new bats to bash away any new arrows Gosalyn launched at him, his snickering smile and evil laugh increased as he approached her. Gosalyn began to sweat from her masked brow as nothing she did would stop this evil little man from coming closer.

Jambalaya Jake chuckled as he wiped his nose, "Now, now little missy, I think it's high time you all learned a little bit of manners on treating Bayou folk properly. Don't you worry though; old Jambalaya Jake has just what you need to get properly edumacated I guarantee."

Honker called out from behind and tossed an arrow out, "QUIVERWING CATCH!"

That momentary distraction was all Gosalyn needed to snap out of it and snatch the arrow Honker tossed her and placed it into her bow. Gosalyn fired a stun arrow that flashed brightly and temporarily blinded Jake, causing him to drop one of his steel bats. The young girl called out for another arrow that Honker promptly delivered; tossing it to Gosalyn's gloved hands as she leapt on top of Jake's head and leapt off of it to catch the arrow. Gosalyn used the rocket arrow to propel the old ceiling fan into a high-speed spin and zip her around to land a jump kick.

The bone busting kick smacked right into Jake's chin and sent him hurling through a glass window and crashing outside of the cake bakery. Both Gosalyn and Honker ran to her each and embraced a tight yet comforting hug, they then broke apart and slapped a proud high five.

Gosalyn eagerly beamed, "That was keen gear Honker! I mean did you see the look on his face when he was sent flying? Oh man that was an absolute blast, wicked handling skills with those arrows too Honk."

Honk nervously blushed a bit and simply smiled, "Uh Gee Gos thanks…thanks a lot. I really didn't think I did anything special but if you say so. This really did turn out better then I predicted it, I actually expected this to be a lot more difficult."

Gosalyn blinked curiously, "What do you mean Honk?"

Honk scratched his head as he looked around, "Well I mean it seemed a little too easy I expected it to be a bit more dangerous, more difficult, you know; like…harder."

CRASH!

Gumbo angrily growled as he burst his head from the boiling oven and glared hatefully at the kids with scars and burn marks on his red steamed face. The chains had burnt off and tattered to the ground in sizzling steam, this development caused Gosalyn and Honker's faces to suddenly become drained of color. The young kids looked to each other before screaming out loud:

"OH CRAP!"

The gator bashed through the counter and furiously reared back his thick tail like a scaly golf club. Honker rushed in and cried out as he shoved Gosalyn out of the way, the tail swung full force and smashed right into Honker's body and sent him spinning backwards right into the base of an old garbage bin. Gosalyn's face screamed with fear for her friend but didn't have time to help him as Gumbo's gator jaws snapped shut over her entire body and swallowed her whole! Gumbo smiled pleasantly, patting his scaly underbelly and crooning over his tasty new snack.

Suddenly Gosalyn's gloved hands pried out from within Gumbo's scaly lips and slowly pried the jaws open like a jack, Gosalyn squinted and grunted as she fought to keep those jaws open. Gumbo wasn't about to let his latest meal wiggle out and immediately crushed down hard on his monstrous jaws to finish devouring Gosalyn and send her to his stomach. That grotesque gator belly gave Gosalyn an idea as she managed to slip a fireworks arrow from her shoulder pack and fall down into Gumbo's gullet. Eyes bulged as Gumbo felt the arrow explode inside his stomach.

Bursts of smoke and fireworks sparks spewed from Gumbo's jaws as he coughed and wheezed; allowing Gosalyn to slip free from his jaws.

Gosalyn panted as she leaned on her knees, "Man oh man thank god that's over."

Another thundering crash came in the form of a trashcan being hurled through the glass window Jake fell through. Gosalyn nervously skidded back and just barely dodged the glass shards and flying steel can, it looked like one of those metallic city cans. Jambalaya Jake hopped back into the bakery; sporting some nasty looking bruises and scratches on his chin and face.

"Now ya'll gone and done PISSED ME OFF little lady and nobody but NOBODY pisses off Jambalaya Jake…_I guarantee_," Jake said with hateful glare.

The small sized swamp man no longer seemed silly or incompetent; instead he looked furious and downright crazy. Jake's bare feet angrily slapped towards Gosalyn as she nervously clicked her knees and found herself overwhelm with exhaustion and fear. Roaring screams came from Honker as he tried to tackle Jake from behind but instead was punched squarely in the glasses by Jake's hairy backhand. Enraged, Gosalyn lunged forward with her bow like a batting ram but it was easily smacked aside by Jake's steel bat, another mighty swing struck Gosalyn's right arm.

Shakes and bruises forced Gosalyn to fall backwards onto the ground; unable to fight and unable to stop what was coming. The little girl was so sure of herself and her superhero skills that she never realized how scary things were without her father there…how truly scary they were. Jake grabbed Gosalyn by her costumed shirt, raised her up high, and reared back a hairy-balled fist.

Jake glared right into Gosalyn's eyes, "Sorry to do this to such a youngin' but you gone and messed with the wrong bayou boy little lady and I'm gonna."

Before Jake could finish his fearsome threat; his black nose twitched like a curious dog at the scent of something new yet familiar. Jake looked down and gasped as he tossed Gosalyn aside and picked up a feather from the ground, Gumbo sniffed the air and he too detected the scent.

Jake laughed with unbridled joy, "Hot diggity frog Gumbo look what we, I say look what we got here. It's the feather the boss man sent us to find. Let's hurry on out of here and back to that big old boss man, he's gonna want to see this right away."

In a flash of confusion and shock, Jake and Gumbo vanished with the feather and left Gosalyn and Honker huddled painfully in the tattered remains of the brawl bared cake bakery. Suddenly a sound was heard; it was the opening of a door, the front door.

Someone was here.

A flashlight blinded Gosalyn's dark masked eyes as she looked to the source of the light and gulped, she gulped HARD. Darkwing Duck and Launchpad were standing in the doorway with the Rat Catcher sitting right outside the doorway. Darkwing was holding the flashlight and he stared rather angrily at his costumed daughter, Gosalyn and Honker half smiled and laughed nervously.

Darkwing frowns and sighs, "Ahem Gosalyn…I believe you have some explaining to do."

* * *

To be continued……


	7. Interrogations

_I know these chapters have been taking me a while but I feel it helps improve their quality as I take more time on them, plus school has been very problematic for me lately. I want to once again thank all of the ASTOUNDING good reviews and supporters of this story, you guys truly are making me feel like one of the luckiest authors around. I'm having lots of fun with these new Egg men, I based them on the concept of what would actual Egg men characters like these be called in the actual DW show, name wise. I'm also mixing many new ideas as I go along and I hope you guys enjoy the many, many, many twists and turns to come. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Interrogations**

Darkwing duck was standing still in his home kitchen, staring with rage fueled dark eyes at his rebellious costumed daughter and her pointy-headed sidekick. The two children sat in slumped, humbled positions with their eyes glued firmly to their lightly kicking feet. Darkwing took both Honker and Gosalyn straight home after he picked them up at Negaduck's old hideout, after battling Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo that is. The room was thick with disturbing silence.

"Honker, Launchpad, I'd like the two of you to step outside for a moment. Me and my daughter have something important to _discuss_ if you don't mind," Darkwing said with a menacing sneer.

Launchpad pleaded to his masked friend, "Awe come on DW were not gonna be a bother or anything. Besides, don't you kind of think this involves us just as much as it involves you?"

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" Darkwing screamed.

The violent outburst caused Launchpad and Honker to gasp and suddenly flee the kitchen area, the two boys ran without a second thought. Gosalyn nervously tried to slip away in the confusion but Darkwing's steady hand grabbed her by her shirt collar and jerked her back. Darkwing angrily yanked off Gosalyn's mask and quiver hat; dangling it in front of her face.

"I don't care what kind of ridiculous, preposterous, or ludicrous explanation you have for wearing this thing, and frankly it doesn't even matter if you have one or not. Bottom line young lady: you're grounded and I forbid from being Quiverwing unless I say so which is NEVER going to happen, so you might as well mothball that costume because playtime is over."

"No way that's beyond unfair dad and totally un-cool. I swear; I wasn't trying to steal your publicity or anything."

"Don't even start with that! This has nothing to do with glory Gosalyn, you could have gotten killed out there and if it wasn't for Launchpad craving late night take out; you and Honker would have been seriously hurt."

"Oh cut the drama dad it was just Jambalaya Jake and his stupid pet croc, he's hardly Taurus Bulba."

"That's not the point, just because Jake is a D grade bad guy doesn't make him any less dangerous. This is exactly why I wanted you to stop being Quiverwing in the first place."

"I hate this dad, I HATE IT! You treat me just like a baby and after you promised you'd treat me like your partner after everything we've done together as Darkwing and Quiverwing. It's not fair it's not fair at all."

"Life's not fair kiddo, if it were then Bulba would remain maggot munchies and I wouldn't have to spend night and day trying to think up a way of stopping that megalomaniacal mechanical menace."

"The only reason I went out patrolling is because you were too busy locking yourself up in your tower to notice. Why can't you just admit when you're wrong dad, why do you gotta let your pride control you? Bulba isn't anywhere near here and he isn't behind all this."

"Yes he is; I'm telling you I know he is Gos and I can't stop until I put him down for good!"

Gosalyn suddenly screamed with tears running down her cheeks. Darkwing gasped and ducked as Gosalyn threw her satchel of arrows at him, it missed and crashed into a nearby clock. The clock's glassy surface became cracked as Gosalyn wept with horrendous anguish.

"No dad…no…no more Bulba not now…not ever again. I'm tired of being hurt by him and I'm not going to let him do it anymore. He killed my parents, my grandpa, and he almost killed the two of us. My life has been full of Bulba causing me pain and I don't wanna feel it anymore. I love you dad but you've got to let it go. I don't think Bulba is here…but I think you want him to be, I think you want to believe it's him so you can stop your nightmares. I'm living in a nightmare seeing you like this dad and its eating me up inside…I just can't do this anymore dad.

I don't care if Bulba is alive or dead just so long as he's no longer in my life and in my head, and as long as he remains in yours…I'll always be suffering inside daddy. I don't mind living in Darkwing's shadow but I'm sick and tired of living in Bulba's…aren't you?"

Darkwing was speechless by Gosalyn's sudden outburst. The young girl buried her eyes in tears and ran off, running past Launchpad and Honker, closing her bedroom door, and locking it shut. Heartbroken and bewildered, Darkwing was unable to say or do anything except stand there and stare in the kitchen. Perhaps Gosalyn was right, perhaps none of these weird crimes had anything to do with Bulba. SHUSH did say Bulba was behind all of the big criminals skipping town, but they could always be mistaken. Darkwing just realized he hasn't even seen Bulba since before.

There has been no evidence, no witnesses, no skin or metal samples at the crime scene, no actual factual proof that Bulba was or is involved with anyone. How could Bulba possibly orchestrate such a masterful plan behind the curtains without so much as a single speck of evidence?

Darkwing sighed and gently removed his purple mask, "What if Gos has been right all along and I've just been making a dope of myself? I can't believe I was so blind! Paranoia, this has all just been paranoia and I'm losing myself and my only daughter to it. I'm such a complete idiot."

Darkwing realized he was letting the press and media get to him and it was affecting his work. Theories, rumors, whispers, media buzz, it was all building up in the newsroom and Darkwing's bruised ego fell for it hook line and sinker. The masked mallard took a deep breath and sighed.

"HEY DW, YOU'VE GOTTA SEE THIS!" Launchpad shouted.

Darkwing jumped at LP's sudden panic attack and quickly rushed to the living room, both Launchpad and Honker were watching the TV. A special news report was airing and it showed someone dangling from the edge of St. Canard Bridge, dropping down some kind of string or rope. Darkwing gasped as he recognized the person on the bridge.

"I don't believe it, that's Megavolt; what the hell is he doing up there?" Darkwing said.

"_That's right folks, Tom Lockjaw reporting LIVE as Megavolt; one of the infamous Fearsome Five has been spotted dangling like a worm on a hook high upon the edge of the St. Canard Bridge. Megavolt and his super villain associates have not been seen for many weeks and his appearance now is quite baffling. Furthermore, it appears that Megavolt is either fishing off the edge of the bridge or…he is attempting a suicidal jump by short-circuiting himself in the water below. We'll keep you posted with updates right here on the Tom Lockjaw News hour."_

The TV was turned off by Darkwing as he quickly put his mask and grey hat back on and headed for the secret chair entrance to his lair, his Rat Catcher keys in one hand.

Darkwing turned to Launchpad, "I'm heading for the bridge and stopping that loony Megavolt from…well…whatever the hell he's doing. Knowing Megavolt it can't be good."

"Great, I'll come with ya DW," Launchpad said eagerly.

Darkwing placed his hand outward and shook his head, "Sorry LP but I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Gosalyn. She's upset and angry, which means it's highly possible that she may sneak out as Quiverwing again, besides."

Drake's masked eyes looked behind Launchpad to Honker who was sitting in a sulking, fetus like position. The young duck seemed to be taking his failure against Jake and Gumbo pretty hard, as well as Gosalyn's current situation.

Darkwing slowly nodded, "I think Honker could really use a friend right now and with Gosalyn the way she is, you're the only one who can help him now. I'm counting on you Launchpad please don't let me down."

The faithful sidekick nodded and saluted Darkwing proudly. Darkwing smiled and nodded back as he vanished into the spinning chairs, landing right on top of his Rat Catcher and zooming out like a rocket towards Megavolt and the bridge. Meanwhile back at the house, Launchpad slowly sat down next to Honker on the couch and stared at the young boy's thick red glasses.

"Hey there Honk man now don't let all this stuff wear you down little buddy. I know I make being a sidekick look easy but its tough work, and you've only done it like once or twice so you can't really feel too bad about this," Launchpad said as he patted Honker's back.

Honker adjusted his glasses, "It's just that I felt so hopeless like I couldn't do anything. This wasn't supposed to happen; I didn't really think those two guys would be that tough or maybe I'm just not strong enough."

Launchpad shook his head, "No way you're plenty strong Honker. It takes one heck of a strong guy to go out there and fight crime in the first place. Secondly, you're a thinker pal and that's something that will stick with you forever. It's not bad or anything it's just something you're really good at and they always say brains are better than barns…oh wait that's brawn…right?"

"But what good is it if I can't back Gosalyn up when she needs me the most? I know I'm smart and I know that I help but I don't know if I can be the sidekick or even the boyfriend she wants me to be. I don't even know the first thing about having a girlfriend. Quiverwing is a big part of Gosalyn's life and I know she's gonna want me to tag along and I'm just not sure if I really have what it takes to give her what she needs," Honker said with defeated tone in his voice.

The air pilot curiously scratched his small tufts of orange hair as he tried to think of something positive or supportive to help out Honker.

"I got nothing" Launchpad replied bluntly.

Another sigh escaped Honker's lips as he buried his face into his hands. Launchpad gently patted Honker's shoulders and rubbed his back a little, speaking with a smile and a much more positive tone.

"There is one thing I know for an absolute fact though Honk man…if you leave Gosalyn now then she's gonna be alone and miserable for the rest of her life. She needs you now more than ever and I think you're the only dude she wants to have right by her side, just like DW is the only guy I would want to sidekick for," Launchpad said proudly.

Honker looked up at Launchpad, tilted his head, and smiled.

* * *

At the city hospital…

The Bug Master remained limp and lifeless in her medical bed, series of machines and wires hooked up to her; constantly monitoring her life signs. Bug Master's arms were stretched out on steel wires to help regain their shape. A duck nurse enters the room with a clipboard and a pen in his hand, the nurse's duckbill quickly surveys over the clipboard's contents and checks a few things off. The nurse looks around Bug Master's bed and machines, making sure they all worked properly. Suddenly the lights in the room went off and the room was totally bathed in darkness.

The nurse removed a small flashlight from his chest shirt pocket and quickly examined the room with the small light. Two twisted looking shadows were inside the room and staring right at the nurse's shocked and confused eyes.

The nurse called to the shadows, "Hey who are you, what are you guys doing in here? You heard the police this room is closed off from visitors. Can't you hear me ACK."

A small needle was jammed into the neck of the male nurse and caused the nurse to cry out before rolling his eyes into the back of his head and collapsing. Scott Fry snickered like a twisted little imp as he squirted the needle's contents across the nurse's fallen body.

"Nighty night nurse boy. You know Poach, I really wish you had let me use one of my hooks or at least a small knife. This knock out juice stuff is kids stuff and I was really in the mood to do some sadistic work," Fry griped as he put the dart back into his pocket.

Poach sternly pointed at Fry's beak, "Orders are orders Fry and I already told you that unnecessary bloodshed is not what we need right now. If you cut his throat there would have been blood everywhere and we may step into it and leave shoe prints or evidence behind."

The spiky haired torturer Fry simply groaned in disgust at these stupid rules. Fry was more of a man of action, and certainly a man that enjoyed a good torture here and there. The bitter agent Fry tapped his fingers as Poach and Boil approached Bug Master's bed.

Poach stared firmly at Bug master's face, "Our main objective is to retrieve information from our target and once we start were going to need all the time we can get before security breaks in. That's why we don't have time for torture tricks Fry."

Boil raised a salute to Poach, "I'll start preparing the implant devices commander. Fry, hand me your electrode sticks."

Fry handed Boil a pair of long silver antenna looking devices, each one with a small clamp and a piercing needle tip on the bottom of each electrode stick. The dark haired Boil started hooking up the electrode sticks to the IV units and blood tubes sticking into Bug Master's vessels, Boil then attached the electrode devices to a small battery generator Fry had brought. The Egg men had completed their set up and now it was time to begin their operation. Poach nodded to Fry who then snuck over to the door, closed it, locked it shut, and placed a chair up against the doorknob.

Lights blipped onto the battery generator and Boil flashed thumbs up to his commander, indicating that the battery was charged and ready to use. Poach smirked, he stood right beside Bug Master's face as he flexed his strong, thick hands inside of his dark gloves.

"First, let's just see how comatose she really is" Poach said.

The hulking FOWL commander reared back his hand and smashed it across Bug Master's face, the sudden force caused her to wince and cry out in pain. Bug Master cringed and winced upon feeling the stinging sensation of that fist bruise forming on her cheeks. Poach, Fry, and Boil were stunned and shocked to see the newswoman awaken so quickly.

Bug Master nervously shook in bed as she gulped, "Sometimes a good reporter is one who keeps her mouth shut instead of asking questions. I didn't bother to let them know I was truly conscious because then they would have never stopped harassing me…them and that meddling do-gooder Darkwing duck."

The four beings stared at each other for a few minutes; saying nothing except remaining still and silent in the still inky black hospital room. The only lights in the room were the twinkling blips from Bug Master's life monitors.

Poach turned to the right, "Boil hit the lights."

The lights suddenly flashed on and Bug Master finally got to see who her new visitors were. Poach placed his arms around his chest and breathed in, Fry and Boil were snickering and giving menacing glares to Bug Master. The situation was quite critical. Not only was Bug Master faking her coma condition, but also she is aware she is trapped with three dangerous men, men who; by the look of their outfits were FOWL egg men. It was obvious these three wanted something.

Bug Master chuckled weakly, "Judging by those outdated clothes I'd say you three belonged to the FOWL organization, which means that if FOWL is involved then you guys must be after one Hell of a juicy scoop to come all this way."

Poach frowned at her remarks, "Pretty smart for a bug especially a flattened one. Since you obviously know who we are and what were capable of, you probably also know specifically what it is we are looking for so why not cut right to the chase and get down to business. Who is your employer, who are your associates, and what is your group's main objective?"

The questions sent Bug Master into a roar of laughter, painful laughs but laughter nonetheless. Boil and Fry were enraged by her laughing and immediately moved to activate the battery pack. Poach raised a hand to signal them to wait as he awaited Bug Master's verbal answer.

Bug Master stared right at Poach, "Your cracked egg heads are just as screw loose as those pinhead policemen and SHUSH agents who questioned me. Isn't it obvious I'm a solo act? That blockhead Cement head decked me with a giant boulder and stole my loot. I don't work with anyone and certainly not on any stinking team. Take it from a seasoned professional, don't write a story unless you got all the facts and it sounds to me like you got jack so buzz off."

Poach's eye angrily twitched; that final remark was the last straw. Bug Master watched from her crippled bed as Poach walked right up to her and didn't even bother flinching or shaking from the large man looming over her. Suddenly Poach jammed a single rubber black gloved hand over her beak, nodded to Fry and Boil, and then turned his angry silver eye towards Bug master. Boil and Fry activated the battery and violent volts of electricity shocked into Bug Master's limbs. Violent spasms rocked Bug Master's body as her eyes lit up with tremendously painful shocks.

The newswoman tried to roar with pain filled screams but Poach's hand kept her from doing so. Fry snickered and laughed with each painful shock, he thrived on suffering like this. Poach raised his one free hand up and Boil agreed to temporarily stop the shocks. Horrified gasps escape Bug Master as her body was surging with fiery pain, her voice shrilled and racked with internal burning. Poach removed his hand from her beak and angrily grabbed her white cheeks.

"I repeat: Who is your employer, who are your associates, and what is your group's main objective?" Poach demanded sternly.

Bug Master sneered and turned her head away, telling the scarred soldier to screw off. Another nod from Poach told Fry and Boil to turn the battery back on and sent Bug Master back into a blood boiling world of pain. Poach's hand could barely contain the indescribably loud screams of pain flowing from Bug Master's covered beak. Bug Master moaned as smoke and tears sizzled from her face as Poach unhanded her mouth once more.

"I repeat: Who is your employer, who are your associates, and what is your group's main objective? Fight us all you want but your body is going to burn out long before that battery does so I suggest you start talking, NOW" Poach said with a growl.

Flashes of burnt flesh and scorched feather surged into Bug Master's body like a virus as the shocks became more violent and more excruciating. Violent spasms raced through Bug Master's bouncing body, Poach's forearms kept her voice and body down as best he could. The muffled cries of pain and violent thrashing of the newswoman's body caused Fry's pink and yellow eyes to sparkle as he greatly enjoyed watching this torture. Finally, Bug master gave in and tapped out. Poach nodded to Boil and Fry, they quickly shut off the battery and ended the shocks.

Poach's gloves slowly lifted up from Bug Master's beak as she desperately panted for air amongst the raw, surging burning feelings racing inside her. The super villain made small whimpering sounds of pain as she looked to the FOWL men with wounded, pleading eyes.

Bug Master weakly explained, "Bulba I…oh uh…I work for Taurus…Bulba, p-p-please…please don't shock me anymore. I'll tell you anything."

The three agents grinned wickedly.

Fry snickered from behind, "Excellent then you can start by telling us what he's planning by gathering up all those super villains, especially why he's using losers instead of the real heavy hitters."

Bug Master panted, "Bulba said he never wanted to work with the bigger villains because they'd be too greedy and he doesn't trust them enough to work with them. However, at the same time he felt his old henchmen were too incompetent to rely on so he killed them and hired us instead."

"Then surely he must be planning something other than just building an army if he's being so picky about who he recruits. Besides, he gathered all of that electronics equipment for a reason; didn't he?" Boil asked, looking rather confused.

Bug Master slowly sat up and glared at Boil, "You don't have a clue do you Hawk eye? Bulba isn't planning on building an army; he's planning on building something as _powerful_ as an army. He's smarter than all of us combined and more dangerous than even FOWL which is why I'm not saying anything further."

Fry smirked and rubbed his hands together, "Outstanding which means we don't need you around anymore lady. Now, be a good moth and head back to the flames where you belong!"

The maniacal Fry cranked the battery to full power and fried Bug Master completely with a super sized energy charge. Bug Master howled with a banshee like scream as her barbecued body lapsed back into unconsciousness from the extreme pain. Commander Poach growled and smacked Fry across his beak, jerking the sick duck off of his feet from the ground.

"You sick little shit, I didn't give you permission to turn her into a human bug zapper. We still don't know where Bulba's hideout is located and now she's too far gone to ask," Poach said as he violently shook Fry.

Loud knocking came from behind the door, voices from angry doctors and police officers started to grow louder and angrier. Bug Master's final screams must have alerted the medical staff. Enraged with his subordinate, Poach smacked his fist across Fry's beak and caused a small crack like ship to appear on the edge of his bill. The commander loomed over Fry like a menacing giant.

"On top of that, you alerted all of the security to our location with that little stunt. What do you have to say for yourself now Fry?" Poach shouted fiercely.

Fry wiped his beak clean of spit and snorted, "Big whoop those pin head cops would have come sooner or later. Besides, that witch was fresh out of juicy information, which means she was disposable…and so are we if we fail our masters or have YOU so quickly forgotten sir? They expect results not jibber jabbering with obnoxious reporter-turned-super villains."

Poach crossed his arms across his chest, "That obnoxious reporter was our only link to Bulba and now she's out of commission, were out of time, and out of any more villains to interrogate."

Boil suddenly interrupted, "Guess again commander; I think Lady Luck just pinched our collective asses and left us a prime contender for fresh information."

Confused by his dark haired comrade's remarks, Poach and Fry turned to Boil who was staring up at the TV screen inside Bug Master's bedroom. The TV was featuring a live news reporter with dozens of SWAT team soldiers lining up around the St. Canard bridge where Megavolt and Darkwing duck were. The sight of Megavolt caused Poach's silver eyes to flash with bright interest. All three of the yellow suited egg men began to scratch their chins curiously.

The spiky haired Fry shrugged, "Ah he's not that big of a fish. Bug boobs over there said Robo-Bull scared off all the big name bad guys so nothing he says is going to be able to help us with our mission; only those who work for Bulba not fear him."

Poach hummed, "Not necessarily for you see Megavolt is an electrical villain and he's a stone's throw away from deep frying himself by falling into the water. So the question is, why would someone be stupid enough to get so close to such a dangerous location?"

Once more Fry shrugged it off, "The guy's loony tunes I mean looked at his outfit, no sane person would dress like that."

Boil shook his troll head, "I don't buy it Fry; this guy is nuts but he's not suicidal and I think the commander is onto something. Don't forget Darkwing duck is there too and if he's around then there's a good chance he's investigating the same case as we are."

Poach smiled a sick little grin, "Which means we can piggy back ride on that clown's trail and with a little luck; follow him straight to Bulba. Team Hard Shell, evacuate!"

Smoke bombs dropped from Boil's hands just as the police and nurses broke the door down. Glass shattering was heard as Boil, Fry, and Poach smashed through the window, hopped down onto a nearby tree, jumped down to the ground, and ran off into the night. Police and SHUSH agents cursed in disgust as they watched the egg men escape their grasp. Unknown to both the police and the FOWL agents, someone else was listening in on that entire conversation.

"Oh boy oh boy Gumbo, we sure sniffed out some real nifty swamp rats this time. I knew that butt ugly Bug Master couldn't be trusted to keep her trap shut."

Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo appeared from hiding behind some bushes and trees, having listening in on the egg men's entire interrogation. The bearded Bayou man eagerly rubbed his hairy hands together in excitement.

Jake snickered, "While egg heads go barking up the wrong swamp tree, it's time we high tailed it back to the boss man and let him know what's going on. Can't have those pesky FOWL fat heads finding our secret hideout now can they Gumbo?"

The smiling gator shook his head no.

Jake started to walk off with Gumbo, "Then let's get cracking and start yakking to that big old bull horned boss man of ours."

"FREEZE!"

Loud voices and guns clicking caused Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo to freeze instantly and shoot their stubby little arms into the air. Apparently, Jake's conversation with Gumbo was loud enough to attract the attention of the cops who had just missed catching Team Hard Shell. Cops and agents soon surrounded Jake and Gumbo with guns and gold badges in plain view. The head of the operation, J. Gander Hooter, appeared and slowly approached the cornered criminals.

J. Gander Hooter approached the two and smirked, "Pardon me for eavesdropping boys but did I happen to hear you say something about a bull horned boss man?"

Jambalaya Jake gulped hard, "It looks like we really in the soup now for sure Gumbo."

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Over the Edge

_Sorry for the LONG wait, I've been super busy and I haven't really had a free creative moment until now. Originally this chapter was going to be pretty short but I decided to take my time and expand it to make it better as best I could. I've got a few surprises in here fans will recognize if you got a good memory for Darkwing that is. Also, this story has still got a long ways to go before its finished so even if the story seems like its getting close to wrap up, trust me, the best is yet to come. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Over the edge**

The blinding, beaming searchlights shined brightly into the dark night sky as dozens upon dozens of reporters, police officers and onlookers stared at Megavolt at the top of the bridge. Everywhere Megavolt looked, there were legions of people with cameras and cell phones just waiting to take snapshots of what he might do next. Traffic on the bridge had been completely halted by the police and people were now elbow-to-elbow with dozens of parked cars. Fire trucks and ambulances were standing by just in case. Megavolt looked down and scoffed at everyone.

Screeching tires could be heard from behind, reporters turned to see Darkwing duck arriving on his Rat Catcher motorcycle. Darkwing took one look at the bridge tower and squinted as he did his best to spot Megavolt dangling off the highest point.

"If that loony Megavolt had any idea that my secret hideout was literally a jump skip away. Guess I should be grateful he's crazy, but hopefully not _that _kind of crazy. Oh well, only one way to find out," Darkwing said to himself.

Darkwing began to head towards the gathering of police near the center of the bridge, sneers and silent curses could be heard from some of the nearby cops. It seems the police were just as displeased with Darkwing's recent performances as the news media had been. The police chief turned and half frowned to Darkwing, ruffling his grey moustache a bit.

Darkwing looked to the chief, "Fear not my blue suited Samaritans; Darkwing duck has arrived to drag that dastardly dangerous dolt, Megavolt, off that bridge ledge and back to the jail house where he belongs…or the nut house…whichever one is closer."

The chief scratched his chin curiously, "Not that I don't appreciate you coming down here to give us a hand, but don't you think it'd be better if we handled this ourselves…you know…without your help?"

Darkwing gasped, "Now hold up just one minute there chief, what exactly is that supposed to mean; better without my help? I may not be the super hero of the year but I certainly have pulled my own weight AND yours when it comes to super villain busting. Where would you get a half assed idea like that from?"

Without saying a word, the chief turned his head and nuzzled his bushy brow over to someone behind him. Darkwing peeked around the chief shoulder and growled bitterly as he saw whom the chief was nudging towards. Tom Lockjaw was getting his makeup prepped in front of the TV camera. The masked duck's purple mask boiled into a shade of fiery red.

Darkwing Duck grinded his teeth, "I should have known that bigmouth blowhard Lockjaw was behind this. His bad mouthing is spreading to every cop, crook, and citizen like some sort of infectious disease."

CLANK!

An orange soda can smacked Darkwing upside the back of his head; he turned around and growled into a sea of sneering police officers. Words like "Loser", "Freak", "Hack", and "Wannabe" were shouted at Darkwing from the angry officers. Darkwing whipped out his gas gun and started angrily aiming at the cops who hit him; they backed away instantly upon sight of the gas gun.

"Who threw that? Come on, speak up, I wanna know so I can shoot a gas bomb right down you're stinking throat! Go ahead and throw something else, be my guest, give me an excuse to blast you blue bozos back to the Stone Age. I dare you, no I TRIPLE dare you; bring it on," Darkwing fiercely snarled.

The chief placed his hands on Darkwing's shoulders and tried to hold him back, but he quickly turned around and aimed the gun at the chief's face. The overweight cop quickly pulled back.

Darkwing kept his gun aimed firmly, "Don't even try it donut breath, I am sick of playing good cop bad cop with you. I've had more experience battling Megavolt then all of your officers combined now either you let me up there or you're gonna have to deal with two crazed maniacs."

Reluctantly agreeing, the chief nodded to Darkwing and motioned for his troops to let the hero walk by. Darkwing ran past the troops and headed towards the bridge top to confront Megavolt. Tom Lockjaw blinked as he saw Darkwing run past everyone, he grinned brightly and motioned for the camera crew to start following and filming him. Darkwing spotted Lockjaw approaching and groaned as he quickly disappeared into a puff of purple smoke. Lockjaw stomped the ground as he just narrowly missed Darkwing, the news crew quickly turned their sights towards the sky.

Megavolt groaned as more blinding lights were flashed upon him as he sat on the ledge idly kicking his blue boots. The villain was holding some kind of metal rod with a steel wire attached to it, the wire stretched all the way down into the river below. Suddenly Darkwing's smoke appeared before Megavolt and his trademark entrance began.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night; I am the negative feedback that cripples your Ebay account, I am DARKWING DUCK," Darkwing said as he flapped his cape.

Megavolt gasped, "Darkwing duck, oh I knew it was only a matter of time before you butted your beak in where it doesn't belong. Go home already and take all those news jerks with you; don't they know it's past their bedtimes?"

Darkwing crossed his arms and smirked, "I think its past yours as well Megavolt so that's why I've come to tuck you back into bed, back into your prison bed that is."

Megavolt looked back to his rod and wire, "Yeah well there's a lot of things I'd rather be doing here then sitting here doing this all day so just buzz off already. Seriously, take the day off or something, I figured you'd like having all us bad guys out of town like this."

The masked mallard blinked as he saw Megavolt sitting down, resting his shoulders and making no effort to even leer at him. It appeared the electrical villain had utterly no desire to harm or hurt Darkwing in the least bit. Megavolt continued to sit and kick his feet as he played with his wire and metal rod.

Darkwing scratched his feathered head, "Well actually it was kind of boring to tell you the truth but if that's the case then what are you doing here? I mean you're totally bonkers but I didn't think you were cuckoo enough to just sit up here and do nothing."

Megavolt angrily snapped at that, "HEY I am not bonkers I just happen to like having conversations with inanimate objects powered by electricity…there's a big difference you know."

"Yeah…sure there is" Darkwing said as he rolled his eyes.

The villain snorted his black nose, "In any case I don't want to be here anymore than I want you up here bugging me. I hate fishing, I absolutely hate it, but if it stops all the harassing phone calls and gets me back my tron splitter designs then a little fishing won't kill me."

Darkwing's masked eyes curiously opened, "Wait a second what phone calls, what plans, what are you talking about Megavolt…and…now that you mention it…why are you fishing?"

Megavolt turned to Darkwing, "Before I could leave town I got a really weird phone call from someone who liked to breathe really heavily into the phone, don't you hate it when they do that over the phone? Anyway, this person kept calling me and told me that I had to stay that there was some kind of special favor I had to do or else. I didn't believe it at first, but then someone swiped my tron splitter plans and they said the only way to get them back is to fish over the bridge."

This development caused Darkwing to hold his head in confusion and slowly pace about. None of this was making any sense, none of it at all. The phone calls and the tron splitter plans doesn't connect to any of the recent robberies at all. Lilliput was smart but not smart enough to steal from Megavolt and build the tron splitter all by himself, and Bug Master and Cement head aren't that smart either.

"This doesn't make a lick of sense, what the Hell does all of this mean?" Darkwing nervously asked.

Megavolt blinked and snapped his fingers, "Oh hey I just remembered something; I'm supposed to be hating you right now. I knew I was forgetting something important."

The electric villain blasted Darkwing with a stream of wild electricity; Darkwing gasped as the blast struck his webbed feet and caused him to jump. Megavolt fired continuously at Darkwing and made him dance around like his feet were on fire. With so little room on top of the bridge and nowhere to go, Darkwing found it insanely difficult to continue avoiding Megavolt's blasts. One of Megavolt's zaps shocked Darkwing off the edge of the bridge; he gasped and desperately grasped the edge of the bridge and kicked his feet. Megavolt let loose an evil sounding chuckle.

Slowly raising his blue-gloved hand, Megavolt prepared to shock Darkwing off the edge and finish the hero off permanently. Darkwing panicked and reached for the only thing he could grab, Megavolt's belt cord line, and yanked on it as it spun and spun until the cord reached its end.

Megavolt grabbed the wire tightly, "Looks like you've reached the end of the line Darkwing duck!"

Darkwing rolled his eyes, "Should have seen that cliché coming a mile away."

High voltage zipped through the cord and flash fried Darkwing duck in a burst of electricity and light. The force of Megavolt's shock caused Darkwing to release the cord and fall to the ground, but he grabbed Megavolt's fishing rod and held onto it for dear life. Megavolt griped as Darkwing's added weight put a strain on his metal fishing rod, and as hard as he tried; the villain couldn't shake Darkwing loose.

"Give it up bolt breath, I'm not stopping and I'm certainly not going anywhere until I get to the bottom of this whole stinking conspiracy," Darkwing said as he shook the line.

Megavolt sneered down to Darkwing, "Oh wah, wah, wah; it's always about you, you, you. I don't care about any stupid conspiracy, the only reason I'm here is to get this job over with so I can get my baby's precious plans back. The last thing I need is you sticking your beak in where it doesn't belong."

Darkwing snapped back, "As long as super powered jerks like you and Bulba exist, I'm always going to be butting into your guys business. Something fishy is going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it for the sake of the city, its people, and my child. Like it or not you're involved and you're my only link to the truth so stop fishing and start talking."

The villain laughed wildly at Darkwing's threat and was about to retaliate until he felt something, a strong tugging sensation on the fishing line. Megavolt blinked and looked down over the bridge's edge to see the line shaking.

THUMP!

Darkwing stared wide eyed at the fishing line after hearing that weird sound. He knew that sound wasn't normal for a fish to make, and Megavolt's reaction seemed to indicate he had finally caught what he had been searching for.

"What kind of a fish makes a sound like that?" Darkwing thought to himself.

Megavolt giggled and jumped, "YES; I caught it I finally caught it, I knew it was only a matter of time. Now to reel that sucker in."

Megavolt bent down and yanked on the fish line, pulling it up with all his might as Darkwing just held on and continued to look down at the line's end. A dark blue and green fish emerged with a dark blue fin on its back, flipping and flapping as it was yanked out of water. Darkwing gasped in shock as he saw the most astounding thing; the fish was being pulled up by a tire-sized magnet! The fish was actually being drawn by the magnet as if it was made of metal.

Darkwing's jaw dropped, "The fish is MAGNETIC? What in the world is going on here? Did I fall and drown and wake up in the Twilight zone while I've been hanging here or something, I can't make heads or tails of any of this."

The electrical villain ignored Darkwing's comments and continued to work on getting that fish into his blue-gloved hands. Darkwing grabbed the fish just as it was about to pass his body, Megavolt cried out as he narrowly missed the fish and watched as Darkwing held it away from him.

Darkwing smirked, "One thing I do know for sure is that for some reason this weirdo fish is important to you. So unless you want Flipper tossed back into the _wet_ water down below, I suggest you start talking sparky."

Megavolt's face boiled with rage, "I told you before DON'T CALL ME SPARKY."

"Suit yourself sparky," Darkwing smiled as he prepared to drop the fish.

Megavolt screamed frantically, "No wait, please no, no, no, no, just wait. I'll tell you anything you want, really, really, just don't drop him back in there. If he swims out too far I won't be able to catch him without jumping into the water and short circuiting myself."

Darkwing nodded and pulled the fish back, "That's what I like to hear now start from the very beginning and tell me everything, step by step. You'll get this magnetic mackerel back when you tell me the truth."

Unable to grab his prize fish, Megavolt sighed a defeated gasp seeing he had no choice but to tell Darkwing everything. A strange ringing sound was heard before Megavolt even said a single word. Megavolt blinked as he realized it was his phone ringing, a small blinking light was flashing in one of Megavolt's helmet plugs.

Darkwing stared at Megavolt, "Uh…you have a phone wired into your plug hat?"

Megavolt touched his headpiece, "Hey you never know when you need to make a ransom call or a death threat to someone. Hello…no…no I'm not doing anything important; I can talk right now."

"_Pardon me sir but am I speaking to the super villain known as Megavolt?"_

Megavolt nodded, "Yeah that's me."

"_Now wait a minute you are Megavolt; I mean THE Megavolt?"_

The villain grunted, "YES, YES this is Megavolt, there's no one other Megavolt anywhere else. Now who is calling?"

"_Oh I'm sorry I must have the…wrong number._"

Darkwing's eyes bulged at that voice, "Wait a super powered second; I know THAT voice!"

A brown, bat-like figure swooped right into the area where Darkwing and Megavolt were standing. The bat creature snatched the fish from Darkwing's hand and he looked to the sky to see a strange, flying reptile like being flapping brown leathery wings into the dark sky. The flying reptile was brown, had a pointy-head, pants, talon like feet, and had a tiny pair of glasses.

Darkwing gasped, "Dr. Fossil? Are you kidding me, you're in on this TOO?"

Megavolt grabbed his plug hat, "Who the hell is Dr. Furby and why is he flying away with my fish?"

Fossil turned his head and cackled, "Sorry guys but to survive extinction around this place, you've got to make deals with the big cheese and the big cheese says he wants this fish. He's no longer relying on brawn to get the job done, this time he's using brains; or as he blatantly calls me _a wrinkly faced egg-head_."

The site of Dr. Fossil escaping with Darkwing's only clue captivated the news crew and curious citizens as he flapped his wings high above the bridge top. Darkwing quickly grabbed Megavolt's fishing wire, ripped off the magnet fishing lure, jammed it into his gas gun, fired the weapon, and snagged the magnet back onto the fish's squirming body. The masked hero flew from the edge of the bridge top and was now gliding after Fossil on a lengthy rope attached to the magnet. Fossil felt the extra weight and turned to see what was wrong, he spotted Darkwing.

"Oh no, no, no, you're not getting away that easy bat boy. I'm not through with you or that fishy fish by a long shot," Darkwing said as he held onto the rope.

"GR I'm a dinosaur not a bat you primitive peon," Fossil bitterly replied.

Darkwing shook his head, "I don't care what you are all I care about is that magnetic fish and what it has to do with all of this and I'm not letting go no matter what you do. You got that freak show?"

Dr. Fossil smirked and chuckled, "Well then I hope you got airbags because I'm afraid I'm going to have to sever our connection."

Upon hearing those horrifying words, Darkwing held on for dear life as Fossil began to zigzag through the bridge's cable suspension wires trying to shake Darkwing off. The hero gasped and screamed as he narrowly dodged each suspension cable. Fossil flapped his wings faster and faster, performing spins and dives in the air and increasing his flight speed to throw Darkwing off.

Darkwing struggled to hold on, "Why do I even bother saying 'no matter what' it always makes things SO much worse."

Suddenly Dr. Fossil took a hard bean turn to the right and Darkwing screamed as a massive cable slammed into his chest, he smacked into the cable like smashing into a brick wall. The pterodactyl doctor cackled as he reached down, removed Darkwing's magnet cable, and dropped it as he continued to fly away. Darkwing groaned as pain shivered down his spine while he slowly dropped down from the cable and painfully landed on top of a news van on the bridge below. Megavolt frantically ran after the flying dinosaur, running quickly along the bridge lines.

Once he got into range, Megavolt started firing random lighting blasts at Fossil in hopes of striking him down. Fossil gasped as he just barely dodged a shock aimed right for his left wing.

"No flying freak show steals my fish and gets away with it. Now, give me back my precious tron splitter plans or I'm going to deep fry you and that fish into burnt toast," Megavolt shouted.

Fossil turned his head and laughed, "You've played your part spark plug just like I'm playing mine right now. It's time to wake up fool; it was all a set up, the boss never planned on giving you back your blueprints or keeping his word. It's over, done for, finished…and so are you."

A small device was hidden in one of Fossil's winged hands, it was gray and rock shaped with a brown wooden handle. Fossil blasted the ray and struck Megavolt dead on with it. Megavolt squealed as his body suddenly became stiff and rigid, he screamed for help as he suddenly fell backwards off the bridge and heading right towards the water.

Megavolt squeaked, "Words cannot express how badly this is going to suck."

SPLASH!

ZAP!

Huge flashes of light burst from the water below as the citizens and camera crews watched Megavolt's short circuit shock fest light up the water like a fireworks show. The flash fried mouse slowly bobbed to the top of the water, burnt and sizzling with smoke fumes and fresh burn marks everywhere. Dr. Fossil laughed and flew off into the night sky.

Fossil examined his gun and chuckled, "Absolutely perfect; my prehistoric petrifyer pistol worked flawlessly. That ought to keep those costumed clowns off my back long enough so I can get this fish back to the boss. Ha, I can only imagine what in the world he wants with it."

The flying scientist finally arrived back at Bulba's hideout and entered through the secret entrance with the flapping fish. The cyborg criminal Taurus Bulba stood and turned to Dr. Fossil as he entered the main room, Lilliput and Cement head was there too.

Fossil panted, "There's your stinking fish though I don't have a clue why you want it. Magnetic fish sticks don't exactly seem like the kind of things that strike your fancy sir, but either way I hope you realize what I had to go through to get that thing. It wasn't easy."

Suddenly a huge pile of machine parts and a white feather were dumped right at the clawed, talon feet of Dr. Fossil. The winged scientist looked at the machine parts in shock as he looked back up to Bulba.

Taurus Bulba angrily ordered, "Get back into your lab and start assembling the tron splitter with those plans we stole from Megavolt. Once you've finished assembling, you can start working on the feather next."

Dr. Fossil crossed his wings and frowned, "Now hold up just one minute there you long horned metal monstrosity. I busted my wings off to get you that stupid fish, had to fight two costumed bozos, flew half across the city and back, and all you can say is get back to work? How about you GET BENT instead?"

Red mechanical horns on Bulba's head tilted to the side and fired a powerful red beam. The beam struck the flopping fish and vaporized it instantly, globs of fish guts splattered across the walls and over Dr. Fossil with a single splat. Bulba glared hatefully at the prehistoric doctor as he laughed nervously and watched him scoop up the machine parts and the feather.

Fossil laughed nervously, "Right, so off to my workshop it is; have it done in a jiffy boss."

In a flash, Fossil fled back into his lab and immediately began working on Bulba's requested projects. Cement head and Lilliput groaned at the foul smell and sight of the fish paste as they desperately tried to clean it off of their clothes. Bulba stared down at the fish's splattered remains, bent down, and picked something up with his clawed hand.

Lilliput blinked curiously, "Gee uh what's that you got boss; a fish wishbone?"

The object was a small, metallic jack-in-the-box with dark red and black colors and a white star on every side of the box; with a crank on the side of it. Bulba smiled wickedly as he casually brushed off chunks of fish paste from the toy box.

Taurus Bulba eagerly clutched the box, "No my ant loving lackey; what I have here is something far more valuable then fish remains, what I have here is the makings of my very own personal army."

Cement head and Lilliput looked at each other and simply shrugged, totally lost as to what Bulba was talking about.

Bulba rolled his eyes and groaned, "Never mind you morons couldn't possibly understand a brilliant plan such as my own. Speaking of which, we must double up our efforts now that Jake and his pet lizard have been captured. I want you and Cement head to go to Darkwing's home address and capture Gosalyn Mallard and his sidekick, Launchpad McQuack. After which you will bring them to the waterfall where Darkwing and I last fought and I will give you further instructions when you arrive. We must do this quickly and quietly without being detected."

Lilliput and Cement head nodded obediently and raised their arms to their heads in a saluting manner. Sparks began to appear from Fossil's lab as he began his work, Bulba turned and closed his lab door before speaking to Lilliput and Cement head again.

Bulba leaned in close as he whispered, "As I said it is absolutely vital that we are not detected by anyone or by anything. FOWL and SHUSH will both be watching, and the smallest mistake could immediately alert them to my location and destroy everything I have worked so hard to create. So don't forget; failure is not an option."

Unknown to the villains, a secret pair of agents were already spying and listening in on their conversation not too far from the cave's entrance. FOWL agents Fry, Boil, and Poach were outside listening through their spy equipment and radio receivers. Boil slowly turned up the volume on his radio transmitter and listened carefully to Bulba's plans word by word.

Agent Poach smirked, "That's it; that's exactly what we needed. Now that we know Bulba's goons are heading back to the waterfall, we know exactly where all of them AND Darkwing duck will be. The higher ups will most certainly be pleased to hear this."

Fry rubbed his gloves together eagerly, "This will be more fun than shooting puppies with a bee-bee gun. They will be so busy fighting and arguing amongst themselves; they won't know were there until it's too late. I can't wait to see the look on that bull freak's face when we show up."

Boil looked to Poach, "They're getting ready to head out so we better cut the line and hide, especially if we want to wait for them at the waterfall…even though I think it's a stupid idea. Why don't we just snag Bulba now and stop him before he finishes whatever he's working on?"

Poach smacked Boil's beak and snarled, "Idiot that would be a total waste of a perfectly good opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. If we let Bulba finish whatever it is he's doing, then he'll be sure to use it on Darkwing and without his trump card he'll be exhausted and defenseless to stop us from capturing him; same goes for Darkwing. This a golden opportunity boys so don't blow it. Now pack up your gear and move into position."

Boil nervously nodded and started to pack up his gear along with Fry, the two agents quickly got everything together and started to head out.

Poach smiled a sinister grin, "We've got a waterfall party to crash."

* * *

To be continued…


	9. The Note

_Sorry again for the LOOOOOONG wait, I've been extremely busy with all sorts of things from conventions, school, work, and financial issues, finals as well. I finally got the time (and the spark) to continue writing so I did my best to get this up as quickly as possible. The story may seem like its approaching its "climax" but don't worry, this story still has a LONG way off from being completed so until the next chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

**The Note**

Gosalyn bit her lip tightly shut, as she remained as quiet as she possibly could tip toeing down the stairs from her bedroom, a sling of arrows across her back. Darkwing had made it perfectly clear that Gosalyn was forbidden from going outside especially in her Quiverwing Quack costume. Darkwing even went to the trouble of hiding the costume and weapons from Gosalyn, but she obviously found them and was prepared to walk out the door with them once more.

"You looking for a glass of water kiddo or are you just having trouble sitting still for longer than five minutes?"

The red headed girl groaned at the sound Launchpad's voice, never even suspecting he could have heard her sneaking downstairs as he lay on the living room couch. Launchpad poked his head from behind the couch and motioned for Gosalyn to come sit with him by the cushions. Gosalyn silently grumbled to herself as she reluctantly plopped next to Launchpad, removed her purple eye mask, and placed her sack of arrows on the sofa table.

Launchpad looked to Gosalyn and half grinned, "I know I may seem like I don't have a clue what's going on but I know a lot more than people give me credit for. I get what you're doing Gos but I really have to insist your listen to your dad on this one."

Gosalyn crossed her arms, "I'm through listening to dad. He's so pig headed and stubborn, and as long as he remains that way he's never going to give up this Bulba stuff until he works himself to death or loses his mind just to prove to me he's right."

Launchpad curiously shrugged, "Maybe that's what you should let him do. DW won't stop investigating something he's put mind to but after a while, he eventually gets burned out and gives up. Besides, he still feels responsible for what happened during the first time he and that Toro person fought. This is a fear DW has been struggling with all his life and he's not going to get over it that easily."

"So have I and it hasn't been easy for me either but I still want a life and a daddy to be there for me, and he can't be there for me when he's off chasing some ghost he's not even sure exists or not," Gosalyn said worriedly.

Launchpad nodded, "I'll tell you what; when DW gets back home I'll sit down and talk things out with him and try to get him to relax a bit more. If that doesn't work, I'll go out night after night with him until I can prove that you're right and eventually DW will have to agree, but you've got to promise me you won't go out as Quiverwing like your dad told you, deal?"

Gosalyn smiled and pinky swore with Launchpad, "Ha, ha, deal Launchpad."

DING DONG!

"I'll get it," Launchpad said as he headed towards the door.

The open door revealed Lilliput and Cement head, standing nonchalantly right in the middle of the front doorway. The sidekick nervously looked at the two criminals as he felt his brown boots click with nervous fear and regret.

Lilliput sported a smug, sinister smile, "Hello there friend…have you found Jesus?"

Without a second thought, Launchpad panicked and slammed the door shut only to have cement head concrete fist bash through the door and strike him in the beak. Launchpad was sent flying backwards and crashed into a small sofa table with a lamp and telephone on it. Cement head and Lilliput walked right into the home and immediately searched the place for Gosalyn.

Cement head half smirked at the house's décor, "Pretty decent digs for a costumed bozo wouldn't you say Lilliput?"

Lilliput rolled his eyes, "Ugh forget the house and focus you overgrown pet rock, we've got to find that kid and snag her or else robo-boss will turn us into guacamole."

Weakly opening his eyes, Launchpad looked to the couch where Gosalyn was sitting just a moment ago and noticed she was missing along with her sack arrows. There was a single arrow sitting on the sofa cushions, Launchpad assumed Gosalyn must have left it there by accident or perhaps leave it behind for him to use as a weapon. The silent sidekick slowly began to crawl towards the sofa to grab the arrow but Cement head spotted what Launchpad was crawling towards and stomped on his back. Cement head yanked Launchpad up and glared at him.

Cement head growled and punched Launchpad right in the gut, "And just where do you think your sniveling off to sidekick? Trying to reach for that dinky little arrow and thinking you can play the hero, dream on moron and leave the hero work to your lame brained boss."

With no sign of Gosalyn or anyone else in the house, Lilliput hummed curiously as he walked towards the sofa, picked up the arrow, and slowly examined it. The little ant man looked up and down the arrow thoroughly for any clues or signs of the young girl's whereabouts.

Lilliput blinked, "Hmmmm that's very strange."

"What?" Cement head asked.

Lilliput replied "Well for one thing who would leave a lone arrow sitting out here all by itself, but what's really throwing me for a loop is why this arrow has the words 'say cheese' inscribed on it."

Realizing the arrow's message, Launchpad closed his eyes as tight as he could as the arrow suddenly exploded into a blinding burst of intense bright lights. Gosalyn had left one of her sunburst arrows behind to temporarily blind the villains. A sudden force of energy strikes Cement head in his stone arm and forces him to release Launchpad, Launchpad them finds himself being yanked off and taken outside of the house; staring up at Quiverwing's masked eyes. Gosalyn smiled behind her super hero identity and quickly helped Launchpad to his feet.

Gosalyn smiled brightly, "Pretty keen gear huh Launchpad? That sunburst arrow should keep those guys busy enough while we plan our attack. Come on, if we work together we can whoop these guys butts easy."

Launchpad thought this over deeply, scratching his red hair as he watched Gosalyn eagerly dive her gloved hands into her satchel of arrows in preparation for battle. Despite Gosalyn's spunk and talent for crime fighting, Launchpad was more concerned with the words that Lilliput used to describe their employer.

_Robo-boss_.

Suddenly Launchpad realized that Darkwing was right Taurus Bulba has returned; there's no one else in Darkwing's rogue's gallery that would fit that description. If Lilliput and Cement head are in fact working for Bulba, then Launchpad knows what he must do.

Gosalyn gasped suddenly, "Hey, hey, HEY Launchpad what are you doing?"

The sidekick yanked Gosalyn up by her light purple cape and threw her as hard as he could across the fence as far away as possible. Gosalyn grunted as she skidded face down in the dirt of Honker's parent's backyard, she had been tossed right into the Muddlefoot's yard. The confused girl peeked over the fence ridge with her masked eyes pleading to Launchpad.

"Launchpad I don't understand what's going on, why did you throw me into Honker's yard? We got bad guys to beat," Gosalyn protested.

Launchpad shook his head no, "That's exactly why I threw you over there kiddo; you've got to run and run as fast as you can right away. I'm gonna stay behind and hold these guys off as long as I can while you go get your dad."

Gosalyn's eyes began to fill with tears, "But that doesn't make sense I can help you fight them, please don't do this Launchpad."

The sidekick remained firm, "I'm sorry but I promised DW that I would take care of you and these guys mean business, even for Quiverwing Quack."

Red locks continued to shake from Gosalyn's head as she still didn't understand why Launchpad was acting like this all of a sudden. Before the young hero could protest, Launchpad stopped her and said something that sent cold chills down her shaking spine.

"You're dad was right Taurus Bulba is alive, I overheard that guy with the silly ant hat talking about him. Both of these guys are working for Bulba and they want to take both of us in and I can't let that happen, a promise is a promise," Launchpad said firmly.

The fear and horror of Bulba's past wickedness flooded Gosalyn's brain like a thunderstorm, remembering how much he scared her and how close Bulba came to killing her and Darkwing. Taurus Bulba has haunted the deepest, darkest corners of Gosalyn's mind ever since she first saw his horrid face. After spending enough time with Darkwing in a 'normal life', Gosalyn managed to forgot about Bulba for a while until he resurfaced as a cyborg. The moment Gosalyn saw that twisted, metallic, monster of a face; every nightmare and trauma came rushing back to her mind.

Perhaps Gosalyn always knew Bulba was behind all of this and she was just denying the thought of his return because she couldn't deal with the fear. The super villains running scared, the strange crime waves, the lame villains making a comeback, everything has pointed to Bulba from the beginning and Gosalyn was so sure her father was wrong. Unfortunately, he was right and if Taurus Bulba has new henchmen then that means they will stop at nothing to achieve their goals. As much as the young girl hated to admit it, Gosalyn knew she had to run and leave Launchpad.

Gosalyn burst into tears as she cried, "I'm so sorry Launchpad I promise I'll be back with dad and save you; I swear it."

This news brought a warm smile to Launchpad's face as he prayed that Gosalyn escaped safely as he turned to face the villains approaching him.

WHAM!

A huge burst of busted steel and glass erupted from the backdoor of the house as Cement head smashed through the wall with tremendous ease. The stone skinned mutant chuckled as he smacked his stone knuckles together, quite eager to smash his stone fists into Launchpad's big beaked face.

Cement head cracked his rocky knuckles and smiled, "That was a pretty neat trick you pulled back there with the arrow, I ever tell you that? But I'm through playing games with you and one way or another you and that brat are coming back with me, alive or otherwise fly boy."

Knowing he had no chance against Cement head, Launchpad was perfectly okay with being beaten so long as he knew Gosalyn was safe and sound. However, as Launchpad took a closer look at the stone skinned pig he couldn't help but notice that Lilliput was nowhere to be seen. The horrifying truth hit Launchpad like a ton of bricks as he turned and tried to warn Gosalyn.

Launchpad frantically shouted, "Quiverwing look out it's a trap, UGH."

A quick smack to the back of the head from Cement head quickly shut Launchpad up and knocked him unconscious. Gosalyn blinked as she suddenly stopped climbing on top of Honker's roof to; about to arrow glide over to the next roof until she heard Launchpad's sudden scream.

Gosalyn turned and called back, "Launchpad was that you? Are you all right? Come on please speak to me; was that you who just called me?"

Distracted by her concern for Launchpad, Gosalyn was completely unaware that Lilliput was slowly rising higher and higher behind her off the ground, going eye to eye with her on the rooftop. Lilliput was standing on a giant towering ladder like lump of ants that had clumped together in order to propel their master up like a fire truck ladder. The masked Quiverwing Quack turned around and screamed in shock as she stared right into Lilliput's swirly eyes.

Lilliput cackled evilly, "Not so easy without friends backing you up is it my little flea of a friend? That's why ants will always be superior to goofy, stupid, selfish people like you and that Darkwing dodo. Ants are organized, structured, and focused as one single unit, and working together as one single force, it is WE who will be the ones who step on you from now on."

Gosalyn smirked as she aimed an arrow, "You of all people should watch who your calling stupid and goofy golf ball breath."

The arrow flew right at Lilliput's head but the ants acted faster and formed into a giant pair of human hands, the hands smashed the arrow like a fly and then stretched out and did the same to Gosalyn. The ant's powerful punch left Gosalyn dizzy and spinning in confusion as the ant hands grabbed her right off the roof. Lilliput chuckled as he crossed his little white arms over his victory.

Lilliput spat his tongue out at Gosalyn, "Now maybe you'll show a little more respect to the sport of golf AND my precious ants of course."

The goofy ant man looked down from his ant tower, spotted Launchpad, unconscious, and locked securely in the bear like hugging forearms of Cement head. Lilliput quickly looked around and motioned for his ant forces to head on out.

"It's time we skedaddled my mighty little ant minions, we've got to get these two back to the boss and prepare the trap for Darkwing Duck. Ha, ha, and now that we have his precious daughter and sidekick, there is no one left to help him," Lilliput said with an evil little chuckle.

The pile of ants slowly dissolved as they slowly carried their master down with Gosalyn in tow. Lilliput met up with Cement head and proceeded to flee from the crime scene, thinking they got away scot-free completely unaware that a single eyewitness had spotted them.

Honker gulped hard "Oh my gosh, they've taken Gosalyn and Launchpad."

During the battle with Lilliput, it seems Honker was awoken from his deep sleep and secretly watched the entire event. Lilliput and Cement head didn't even realize Honker had seen them and was secretly projecting theories on where exactly the villains were heading. The young lad gathered up all of his papers, books, spare arrows, and research and quickly headed over to Darkwing's now vacant house.

One hour later…

Darkwing's special spinning chair whirred back to life and the masked mallard was once again, back inside his living room inside his house.

Darkwing grumbled as he sat up, "Sorrow sucking, misery munching, greedy bunch of slack jawed jackals. Don't those reporters have anything better to do then creating perversely inaccurate stories about my heroics? I swear they're worse than the paparazzi."

The masked hero's reporter rant suddenly stopped as he realized that his house had been completely trashed, there were half shredded wallpapers and busted chairs and tables everywhere. It looked like a war zone had erupted here.

Darkwing became nervous, "What the hell happened in here? It looked like a tornado blew through here; I wasn't even gone for that long. Gosalyn, LP, hey Gosalyn, Launchpad, come you guys this isn't funny, speak up."

Rummaging frantically around the house, Darkwing desperately tried to find some sort of sign that Gosalyn and Launchpad were alive and well but he couldn't find a thing. Darkwing looked upstairs, downstairs, in the front and back yard and he still found nothing. Darkwing grabbed his purple mask and groaned in agony, he felt so helpless and lost in this house that felt alien and foreign to him now.

"There are clearly signs of struggles everywhere, but no speck of evidence leading as to who was fighting with Launchpad and Gosalyn or even who they were fighting. This is hopeless it could have been anyone! Taurus Bulba, Dr. Fossil, Lilliput, even those freaky FOWL egg agents J. Gander warned me about," Darkwing said with a frantic chill in his voice.

Darkwing roared with anger and slammed his fist into the wall, rapidly hammering his knuckles harder and faster into the walls as his knuckles became bloody red. The crime fighter was on the verge of tears as he collapsed to his knees and stared up at the ceiling.

Darkwing kneeled down and pleaded, "Please let them be all right, please I beg of you, I promise I'll change and be a better father I swear it! I'll give up this whole wacko Bulba conspiracy, I won't ever mention it again or eat red meat or tell her to clean her room. Just bring me back my family, PLEASE, just give me a sign."

Footsteps caused Darkwing to flinch as he turned and instantly aimed his gas gun at the source of those silent footsteps. The footsteps stopped and small white arms were slowly raised into the air as the figure stepped out of the darkness, it was Honker Muddlefoot.

Darkwing lowered the gun and blinked, "Honker, what the heck are you doing here and how did you get in for that matter?"

Honker shrugged slightly, "Uh you're door was kind of broken down sir."

Darkwing rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah right stupid question. Did you happen to see who did this Honker or have any idea where Launchpad and Gosalyn are? I can't them anywhere and I'm worried something terrible might have happened to them."

Honker softly bit his lip as he pulled out a small sheet of paper from his back pocket; Darkwing looked at the paper with intense curiosity. The small boy gulped and handed Darkwing the paper.

"I'm afraid you were right on all counts sir, especially about the Bulba conspiracy you mentioned before…I'm sorry to say," Honker said softly.

Darkwing's eyes immediately ran up and down the piece of paper and gasped out loud.

_Dear Darkwing Duck…_

_If you are reading this message then you have no doubt noticed the sudden departure of your beloved fake family, I can only imagine the look of fear and panic on your face right now. As you have probably been too stupid and incompetent to figure it out, __**I **__have been the one responsible for everything that had lead you up to this moment. I trust I need NO introduction. Under my orders, the criminals of St. Canard have been manipulating you to do and go exactly where I needed you. Just like the old days, you have once again become my puppet and it has been quite enjoyable pulling on your strings…Ha._

_As enjoyable as these games are, my patience has worn thin and I no longer wish to control you; only…__**kill you**__. I have big plans for this world now that I have been reborn but as long as your wretched heart keeps pumping, you will always remain a glorified pain in my ass and that is unacceptable. Now listen very closely to my next words for they are a matter of life and death._

_If you ever want to see your beloved daughter and sidekick again, you will come alone to the waterfall where we last did battle, no SHUSH and no police. This started with you and me and so shall it end that way, I don't want to see a single soul at the waterfall's edge except you, clear? _

_In addition, just so were clear on the rules here, be forewarned that if I so much as smell someone else with you then you can stay in your cowardly tower…I'll be sending you pieces of your family from time to time…__**starting with Gosalyn**__. Choose wisely and quickly Darkwing, your sham of a family eagerly awaits your response and so do I. Come on costumed clown, fate has brought us together again let us come together once more and finish what we started._

_Sincerely,_

_Taurus Bulba_

_P.S._

_I tried to enclose Gosalyn's teardrops along with the letter but they just kept getting the letter wet. My apologies I trust you understand, right?_

Darkwing slowly lowered the letter from his boiling eyes, fury and hatred burning brightly in his masked eyes at Bulba's sickening little joke at the end. Honker stepped back as Darkwing violently ripped up the letter and panted heavily as he tried to calm himself down. Taurus Bulba, the metallic monster that nearly killed him and his family twice has returned…and now he has Darkwing's only embodiment of happiness in his cold, steel hands.

Honker swallowed hard as he asked, "Uh sir are you all right? I know you must be terribly upset right now but it's absolutely vital that we come up with a plan and fast, Gosalyn and Launchpad are counting on us and this Bulba guy is highly intelligent so we can't waste anymore time."

Darkwing sighed and raised an eyebrow, "You're absolutely right Honker…well half right actually. The time for fear is past and I've got to get to that waterfall and take care of that Frankenstein freak for good, but there is no WE only ME; you're staying right here and calling the cops."

The boy adjusted his glasses, "Um but sir didn't the letter specifically state not to call the police or SHUSH? Besides, Gosalyn is in trouble and I'm her boyfre… uh I mean her…sidekick and it's partly my fault she was caught. I was right next door and I wasn't able to get to her in time so I have to help uh sir."

Darkwing shook his head, "No way no how, not happening Honker. I've been in this super hero business longer then you or Gosalyn have and if there's one thing I've learned it's that…well…no wait…that was something else…I mean…uh…YOU'RE NOT GOING cause…I said so, so there."

Honker blinked curiously at Darkwing's baffling statement.

Darkwing angrily rubbed his face, "Fine you can come but once the fighting gets underway, I want you to stay out of it and focus on rescuing Launchpad and Gosalyn, got that?"

Eagerly nodding, Honker smiled and was quite grateful to Darkwing for letting him go.

"Now, gather your things up and be prepared to move out immediately. We haven't any time to lose and oh wait Honker, what's that on your shoulder?" Darkwing curiously asked.

The boy blinked and looked to his shoulder while Darkwing removed his gas gun and blasted Honker with it at point blank range. Darkwing smiled as he watched the sleeping gas circle around Honker's head.

Darkwing sighed, "Sorry Honker but it's much too dangerous for you to tag along so I had no choice, you'll thank me for this someday."

The gas cleared up and instead of finding Honker unconscious, Darkwing found Honker wearing a child sized gas mask. Honker removed the mask and gently brushes away the remaining fumes.

Honker raised a single finger up, "I calculated a 98 percent probability that you would do that so I quickly assembled this gas mask before I came over. Sorry to deceive you like that uh sir."

Darkwing just groaned and slapped his face with another angry slap from his white hand. The masked mallard couldn't believe he had become so predictable that a mere child had outsmarted him; this was completely humiliating! Now Darkwing had no choice but to take Honker, he was going to follow him no matter what he said or did.

Darkwing angrily grumbled, "Just shut up and follow me to the Rat catcher."

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Reunions

It's been tricky keeping this story interesting, I'm using a lot of different ideas (most of which came up AS I was writing this story) so i hope you guys are enjoying its versatility. I'm really trying very hard to make this story great because I know there's some incredible DW fan fictions out there and I'm doing my best to stay at the level. I've got plenty of surprises and chapters on the way though I might take a bit longer for making chapters due to summer school but I'll do my best to keep them coming at an even pace. Until the next update, I hope you guys: enjoy!

* * *

**Reunions**

The nightly winds felt cold and chilling as ice as Taurus Bulba stared endlessly into space near the thundering waterfalls that crashed down beside him, the white and blue colors of the water flooding rapidly before his glaring eyes. So many memories washed over Bulba's mind like knives, digging into his mechanical cranium and dumping piles of hateful memories of Darkwing duck. The defeat Bulba suffered from Darkwing ate away at his soul like a cancer, devouring everything inside and left nothing but emptiness. Bulba could see nothing but Darkwing's face.

Bulba curiously stretched his hand out to the water, watching as the icy cold water washed over his red and orange metallic claw. The water trickled down his steel arm with little reaction from the cyborg bull. Taurus growled hatefully as he was unable to feel anything from these hands.

_That nauseating, worthless, costumed son of a bitch! Thanks to him, I am doomed to live for eternity without ever being able to taste, touch, or smell anything in this world. My once perfect flesh and blood body has been reduced to a rotting carcass, sitting inside a hollow shell of steel and microchips. Every splash of water is a painful reminder what that insignificant speck of worm shit stole from me…but soon…soon, he will know the true meaning of SUFFERING!_

A sudden noise startled Bulba, he turned from his waterfall daze to see Lilliput, and Cement head returning from their mission, apparently it was a success. Gosalyn and Launchpad remained unconscious in the villains grasps. The two goons tossed Gosalyn and Launchpad to the ground, sprawled right before Bulba's orange iron feet.

"Magnificent, absolutely magnificent, I take it there were no problems in acquiring these two?" Bulba asked, eagerly rubbing his steel claws together.

Lilliput shook his head, "No siree boss; these dopes didn't know what hit them. The little girl was a bit harder to catch because fly boy here gave her a head start."

"But she was no match for either of us, you know what I mean? How Darkwing ever put up with these two is beyond me," Cement head said, bragging slightly.

Bulba chuckled as he looked at Gosalyn, "Yes, I unfortunately remember too well how _spirited_ this little brat is. Personally I think she's much more tolerable when she's unconscious."

Taurus blinked curiously at the strange yet colorful costume Gosalyn seemed to be wearing, he picked up her cape and examined her green mask and elf like shoes.

"Ha, judging by this ridiculous outfit I'd say little Gosalyn Waddlemeyer has been playing super hero just like her phony father, how droll. A lot of good it did her," Bulba said as he dropped Gosalyn back to the ground.

"So what should we do with these two boss, you want us to rough em up some more?" Cement head said with an eager smug smile.

Bulba shook his head, "No, they must not be harmed so that fool can show up and see that they are all right. That way he'll devote his attention completely towards me, and I'll break him apart piece by piece right in front of his pathetic family. Only then can we end their useless lives. Until then, tie them up and put them off to the side for now…oh…and don't forget to gag them."

Lilliput and Cement head nodded and began tying Gosalyn and Launchpad up together with binding wire, securing gags firmly across their beaks and putting them up against the stonewall. Bulba smirked as he clicked his left arm cannon into a blaster, listening to its engine hum as he locked onto his targets.

"Okay, all done tying up the prisoners boss, now what should we do?" Lilliput said; smiling as his goofy ant antennae bobbed.

BANG!

Bulba launched a large missile at his two "former" henchmen; the missile exploded and unleashed a blinding sea of gray fog and fumes. Lilliput and Cement head gagged and wheezed, feeling their lungs fill up with the mysterious gas. Taurus Bulba laughed as he watched Lilliput's eyes roll to the back of his head as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Cement head gasped for air as he held his throat, "You cough…you…you dirty stinking rat!"

Taurus Bulba simply laughed, "You stone faced simpleton, what did you think was going to happen? I've gotten everything I needed from you and that ant obsessed nitwit, there's no need for me to keep you around anymore."

Cement head collapsed to the ground with one final failed gasp for air, creating a colossal thud as his body dropped like a ton of bricks. Bulba approached the villains, removed his own batch of binding wire, and began tying up Lilliput and Cement head.

"Awwwww, don't take this personally gentlemen, it's just my nature. Besides, you two should be honored to have the privilege of working for the greatest criminal mastermind to ever walk the planet. Take pride knowing you have served a greater purpose…mine," Bulba said.

The cyborg bull tossed Lilliput and Cement head as if they weighed nothing towards Gosalyn and Launchpad, Bulba smirked at seeing how easily he had taken care of his former goons. Bulba turned as his mechanical sensors detected life forms slowly approaching his location.

Taurus Bulba frowned, "One of them is Darkwing duck but I detect…two people approaching. Seems that meddlesome mallard didn't bother listening to my letter, I told him to come alone. However, I detect no radio transmissions or police scanners so whoever is with him is not affiliated with the police or SHUSH. No matter who else is involved I cannot allow he or she to interfere with my master plan so I think it's time I take my plan to the next level immediately."

* * *

Darkwing and Honker continue to climb the rocky trail, their webbed feet quietly slapping the rocky path as they listened to the sound of running water. The heroes knew they were close. The costumed hero turned behind and raised a single finger to his beak, whispering "Shh" to Honker as he turned forward and removed his gas gun. Darkwing rushed to the edge of the waterfall cliff and leapt out of the shadows to make his presence known.

"All right robo horn head come out and show your ugly mug. It's no use hiding, I live in the darkness and I know you and your half wit, second rate villain goons are somewhere plotting to ambush me," Darkwing said as he aimed his gas gun in circles.

Darkwing turned his masked eyes to the entrance to the cave in the waterfall and gasped at what he found. Launchpad and Gosalyn unconscious and tied up but even more shocking was seeing Lilliput and Cement head; also unconscious and tied up!

Darkwing swallowed hard, "Or then again…maybe not."

The lumbering shadow of Taurus Bulba spilled across the rock ledge ground like a circling vulture; Taurus Bulba entered the light and growled bitterly at the sight of Darkwing duck.

"Dear me what have we here, Darkwing duck ready and waiting for my arrival? How annoying and unexpected," Bulba sneered with a roll of his eyes.

Darkwing blinked in confusion, "Now hold up just a minute there pal what do you mean unexpected?" Darkwing pointed at Bulba, "You were the one that dragged us all out here."

Bulba yawned and examined his claws, "Yes but I didn't actually think you'd have the spine to actually show up. Truth be told, I was expecting you to chicken out and skip town until this whole mess blows over." Bulba sported a large, smug grin, "That is how you usually operate isn't it chicken wing?"

"Coming from the sideshow freak who spent all his time acting like a yellow bellied, second rate puppet master, I find that completely laughable," Darkwing angrily snapped back.

Taurus Bulba growled and pointed to Gosalyn and LP, "Well then let's see how funny you think this is. I have your so called 'family' and sooner or later I WILL kill them, the only question is whether or not you'll be dead before you can see it happen. I've waited a long time for this Darkwing and I will do anything to make sure I have my revenge."

Darkwing angrily glared, "Let them go you mechanical monster; I'm the one you want they have nothing to do with this!"

"Wrong, they have everything to do with this," Bulba shouted as his face turned bright red. "All my life I have endured humiliation by being defeated by the likes of you, no one could stop me until you came along and mucked things up. I had the perfect cover and I was incapable of being defeated or detected, yet you somehow continue to ruin everything I try to accomplish."

Darkwing watched and focused on Bulba's eyes trying to tune out all of the villainous psychobabble he was jabbering on about, all the while watching Honker secretly work in the back. Honker was trying to untie Gosalyn and Launchpad while Darkwing kept Bulba occupied. Darkwing was half hoping that Bulba would become so red that his circuits would overload and he would burn himself out again, though it appears that was unlikely.

"One way or another I am not leaving this cliff until I see you down on your knees begging for your life Darkwing Duck," Bulba screamed as he angrily charged forward. "Now is your time to die."

The superhero quickly dodged to the side and stuck out his webbed foot, slamming into Bulba's orange metallic legs and tripping the bull face first into the ground. Taurus quickly stood up and roared as he swung a massive forearm at Darkwing's face and missed. Darkwing smirked and countered by jumping up and smacking Bulba in the jaw with a spinning jump kick, Bulba gasped as he slowly stumbled back.

Darkwing duck grinned, "Not today bovine breath, it's not my day to die just like it wasn't my time back when we first fought on top of that skyscraper that blew up."

"Skyscraper, back when, first fought?" Bulba stared blankly at these strange statements.

Darkwing shook his head, "Playing dumb may come naturally to a slob like you but it's not going to save you."

Taurus Bulba angrily growled, "What in blazes are you talking about you stupid duck? When we first met there wasn't any explosion and I certainly don't remember fighting on any skyscraper."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second how could you not remember? It was a huge…exploding…big…thing…remember? We fought tooth and nail, the gravity rod was overloading, I barely survived and you were blown to hamburger bits until FOWL revived you," Darkwing said, frantically confused.

"I was humiliated by you Darkwing and that to me is the only thing that matters now, so cease your babbling and get on with it," Taurus said as he snorted from his bull snout.

Darkwing paused for a moment and scratched his mask, "I can't believe it I just can't believe it. Could it be possible that Bulba forgot about everything before this, is he fighting on blind hatred and confusion alone?" Darkwing was completely baffled by this, "Maybe that frying pan brain of his has finally scrambled his circuits off the deep end."

Darkwing's curious thoughts were violently interrupted as Bulba rammed full speed ahead and tackled his horns under Darkwing's armpits. Distracted by his own confusion, Darkwing had no time to react as Bulba bull rammed him right into a stonewall. The hero cried out in pain as the muscular force and sharpness of the stonewall grinded into his spine. Bulba ground his iron toes into the Earth in order to crush Darkwing against the wall. Darkwing's arms were pinned but his hands were free enough to reach one of his pockets, removing his gas gun and blasting Bulba.

Swirls of dark purple smoke engulfed Darkwing and Bulba, his lungs wheezed and gagged on the smoke fumes as he was forced to release Darkwing. Blinding white knuckles crunched into Bulba's jaw as Darkwing hit him with a fast and furious uppercut. Taurus Bulba stumbled back and held his throbbing jaw, left vulnerable and open for Darkwing to strike Bulba in the chest with swift kick then strike his face again with a jump kick. Bulba staggered in swirling steps of dizziness, slowly skidding to a halt with his feet. Darkwing lunged forward with a karate chop.

Raising his steel orange claw, Bulba blocked the chop and used his other arm to grab Darkwing's throat and hurl him across the rocky ground like a ragdoll. Darkwing and Bulba quickly leapt back onto their feet and regained fighting poses.

"You know this may just be my concussion talking here, but when I struck Bulba's fist I could have sworn that it felt soft and mushy…kind of like…flesh. My hand isn't really sore and if that thing was really made of metal it'd be hurting like Hell right now," Darkwing thought to himself.

Taking a small mental break, Darkwing took this time to curiously run his masked eyes up and down Bulba's body. He didn't know what he was looking for or what he was expecting to find but something about this just didn't seem right. Bulba's body looked exactly as Darkwing remembered it, every cyborg implant, every patch of dark fur, every twisted glare and crooked smile, he even smelled like the long horned bastard but still…something didn't feel right.

Bulba let loose a twisted echo of laughter, "What's the matter duck, has the futility of this fight finally sunken in and you now realize how completely powerless you are against the great and mighty Taurus Bulba?"

Not all the bragging and taunting bothered Darkwing, in fact he hoped it would continue. The longer Taurus continued to boast, the more time Honker had to sneak into the back and untie Gosalyn and Launchpad. Honker had just finished untying the hostages when suddenly Gosalyn's sleepy eyes stirred awake.

Gosalyn blinked in her drowsy state, "Huh what, Honker? Where are we?"

Taurus Bulba turned around and gasped, "Meddling little brat! I knew there was something about this that didn't smell right."

Honker gasped as he desperately tried to push Gosalyn and Launchpad back onto their feet so they could escape, but Gosalyn was still out of it and Launchpad STILL had not awaken. Bulba snorted steam from his nostrils as he angrily charged towards the young boy. Darkwing gasped and leapt onto Bulba's back and shoulders, trying to strangle him by wrapping his arms around Bulba's throat. The crime boss roared and elbowed Darkwing in the gut and forced him off his back.

"You're dead you rotten little slippery book worm," Bulba angrily snarled.

Honker swallowed hard, "Couldn't we just settle this with a polite conversation or something?"

Furious beyond words, Bulba charged and swiped at Honker but missed the small boy as he ducked and crawled between Bulba's legs. Taurus turned around and grabbed Honker by his skull; he flipped his red glasses forward and stared right into the boy's terrified little eyes.

"I bet you think you're really smart don't you little boy?" Bulba asked, "Well my IQ is three times higher than everyone in my class so…I'd say yeah that's about right" Honker said with a nervous nod. "Then let's see if you're smart enough to learn how to fly!"

Taurus Bulba punted Honker like a football off his knee and hurled him violently towards the edge of the waterfall cliff, Darkwing gasped and leapt into the air to try to catch him. Darkwing grabbed and missed, Honker's horrified eyes widening as began to plummet over the edge.

"Oh no you don't" Darkwing said stretching out his arm and snagging Honker's wrist just in time.

Honker was now dangling off the edge of the cliff just mere moments away from possibly falling to his death in the thunderous, icy waterfalls. Darkwing bit his lip as he fiercely tried to hold on as long as he could.

"Ugh, owe let me go, stop it you're hurting me," Gosalyn frantically shouted.

Darkwing's eyes widened with dread and horror as he turned around and saw his beloved daughter in the clutches of that mechanical mad man. Taurus Bulba had locked his bone crushing forearms around Gosalyn's neck and was tightening his grip around her throat, causing her to choke and squirm.

Bulba looked at Gosalyn and laughed, "What fortuitous fortune this is! Were it not for your daughter's so called 'spirit', she would have stayed asleep and probably would never have felt any pain at all." Gosalyn angrily jerked and twisted. "Now it looks like I'll have to move things along a lot quicker and kill the little rodent, immediately!"

Darkwing pleaded to Bulba, "NO please don't, don't hurt my baby little girl!"

Taurus Bulba simply chuckled, "That's right she really is your precious little child isn't she Darkwing? I mean you are not her biological father but you did raise her, teach her, and give her a nice home and enrolled in school. I can only imagine how close the two of you have become and how utterly _horrifying _it would be if some tragic accident were to befall her."

"Cut the torture and get to the point you walking stack of twisted road kill, what do you want in exchange for Gosalyn's life?" Darkwing angrily demanded.

Honker gulped hard as he still desperately tried to hang on.

"Exchange you say? Now that sounds like a good idea, so then here's the deal Darkwing if you want to save your daughter's life then it's very simple…drop that little boy," Bulba snickered.

Darkwing and Honker gasped in cold-blooded horror.

Taurus Bulba continued his twisted proposal, "It's as you said an exchange, one child's life for the other. You get to choose who will die; either you let that boy go and let him plunge to his watery grave or you save him and Gosalyn's neck will be snapped like a toothpick…_the choice is yours_."

* * *

To be continued……


	11. Taking the Fall

_Sorry about the super long wait but real life has been EXTREMELY busy for me and I've been so swamped with school and bills I haven't had the time to write anything. So FINALLY I got my act back together and got some more work done and I'm quite proud of it I might add. So sorry for your guys long wait, thank you for all who have continuing to review, subscribe, and support to this story and everything and I hope you guys enjoy it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one, bye for now ^^!_

* * *

**Taking the fall**

Darkwing watched helplessly as he juggled two lives in the palm of his shaking hands, one was Honker, and the other was his own adopted daughter, Gosalyn. Taurus Bulba had Gosalyn locked in a lethal hold and would only release her if the masked mallard dropped her would-be boyfriend to his death by dropping him off the cliff both he and Darkwing dangled across.

"This sucks, this royally sucks, how did a masked crime fighter who stood for justice and decency become the masked monster that has to decide which child has to die? I'll be marked for life outside and I inside," Darkwing thought to himself as he sweated profusely.

Darkwing hummed out loudly, trying his best to stall or buy some time in order to think up a way out of this. Sure, he could try some clever stunt and hit Bulba with a gas pellet but it would be too risky to both Gosalyn and Honker.

Taurus Bulba chuckled, "Any day now Darkwing and do be quick about it." Bulba crunched his claws tighter around Gosalyn's cheeks; she cringed and cried in pain. "You better decide which miserable little whelp has to die or I shall make the choice for you."

"PLEASE, don't ask me to do this; you can use me for a pin cushion for all I care but just leave these kids out of this," Darkwing pleaded to Bulba with his struggling hand. "Please…I'm begging you."

"BAH, spare me you're pitiful means of heroic salvation you worthless speck of filth." Bulba's horns and face began to boil red with anger. "The scars of humiliation you have caused me are forever scorched into my body and soul. No pitiful begging scene will persuade me." Taurus wrapped his fingers around Gosalyn's skull and snickered. "No, you must suffer and you will suffer well…whilst I crush her skull like an egg."

Darkwing screamed with eyes of agony as he saw his daughter scream and wail with tears burning through her frightened eyes. Honker suddenly tugged on Darkwing's wrist and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Honker gulped, "Please sir just let me go…I can't let Gosalyn get hurt over me." Honker's glasses began to drown in tears as he sobbed. "Just give him what he wants."

Darkwing suddenly gasped and slowly smiled, "You know Honker I think that's exactly what I'm going to do." The hero turned to Bulba and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hey Bulbsy, I'm dropping the kid just like you asked."

Bulba and Gosalyn stared in shock, as they never expected Darkwing to reply with Bulba's demands. Darkwing raised his hand up and stared right into Honker's trembling young eyes.

"_I'm really sorry about this Honker"_

Darkwing suddenly heaved Honker right at Bulba like a flying child missile, Gosalyn screamed as she suddenly realized dad's plan and shut her eyes as tightly as she could. Honker crashed face first into Taurus Bulba, smashing Honker's red glasses and spilling shards of glass into the cyborg bull's eyes and face. The sudden force of Honker's crash caused Bulba to relieve his grip on Gosalyn and dropped her to the ground.

"Launchpad, if this doesn't wake you up nothing will", Darkwing said as he desperately fired a gas bomb towards Launchpad.

The bomb exploded and Launchpad was violently awakened in a sea of dark blue smoke, Launchpad stumbled about wheezing with heavy coughing. Launchpad gasped as he suddenly found himself on a waterfall edge with Darkwing, Honker, Gosalyn, and Taurus Bulba surrounding him.

Darkwing screamed from the edge, "Launchpad hurry up and deck that bull you're the only one who can." The hero gasped as his grip started to fail and his fingers scraped over the edge. "Gosalyn, grab Honker and run away as fast as you can without looking back."

"But dad" Gosalyn said with pleading eyes.

"JUST DO IT" Darkwing howled at his daughter.

Hating this idea but ultimately going along with it, Gosalyn nodded and grabbed Honker and began to run from Bulba while Launchpad kept him tackled down. Honker was blind without his glasses and no doubt cut from the broken glass and Gosalyn knew he was solely relying on her.

"Get off me you worthless waste of feathery flesh," Bulba growled from under Launchpad.

A violent burst of rage sent Launchpad hurling off of Taurus Bulba, he roared angrily and began stomping his red iron hoofed foot towards his dangling foe. Darkwing gulped hard as he saw Bulba heading right for him with no way of escaping or fighting back in this position, especially now that his gas gun was empty.

"I am one seriously dead duck," Darkwing said with a grim squeak, "Enough of these foolish games it is time we end this and your miserable little life Darkwing duck" Taurus Bulba scowled.

Steel claws were raised high in the air as Bulba prepared to dish out his final attack on the helpless dangling, Darkwing duck.

FLASH!

A blinding source of light suddenly flashed upon Taurus Bulba, his eyes winced with blinding pain as the searchlight surrounded the scene with light. Helicopters and heavily suited soldiers rained down from the mountaintops of the waterfall like metallic raindrops of iron darkness. SHUSH agents were everywhere and they were appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Darkwing duck and Taurus Bulba looked around in utter shock and confusion. Launchpad looked around in circles, his bewildered eyes amazed by the legions of SHUSH agents arriving.

"This is unbelievable DW, why didn't you tell me you called in SHUSH for back up?" Launchpad smiled wider and wider, "We could have just waited for them to take care of everything in the first place."

Darkwing shook his head, "I didn't contact SHUSH I don't even have a freaking digital watch out here. Bulba told me not to contact anyone…and I didn't! How the heck did these guys get here?"

"Oh come now Darkwing you're not the only one who can make a grand surprise entrance," J. Gander Hooter said as he walked into the open. Bulba looked to J. Gander in horror, "This is impossible, no, no, NO, I cannot let it end this way."

Dozens of SHUSH agents were armed and aiming at Taurus Bulba, carefully watching his every move with multiple weapons and blinding searchlights. Bulba was completely deadlocked with no place to run and no chance of defeating so many soldiers even with his cybernetically enhanced strength.

J. Gander Hooter smiled coyly at Bulba, "The game is over Taurus now come quietly and surrender to your fate." Bulba's face boiled red with furious anger and rage. "You are completely outmatched so just surrender and make things easier for yourself."

Taurus Bulba simply laughed, "Easy? Oh no you miserable old fool, I have no intention of making this easy whatsoever. Taurus Bulba does not go down without a fight." The cyborg bull removed a large bomb from seemingly out of nowhere and activated it, "I'll take every last one of you SHUSH fools down with me."

The bomb had a red clock mechanism on the front of it and it flashed to life with ten seconds remaining after Bulba activated the bomb. Hooter and the other agents gasped in horror as they quickly backed away in fear, Bulba laughed and edged the bomb closer as it ticked down. Suddenly, Darkwing duck leapt from behind Bulba, snapped his cape around Bulba's bomb, and tied it tightly around his hand.

"I got a better idea freak face," Darkwing then spun around and jump kicked Bulba in the face, sending him right over the edge of the waterfall with the bomb. "You go down by yourself and this time STAY GONE, rest in pieces Bulba."

Taurus Bulba screamed as he fell down, down into the dark, ice cold, thundering abyss of the seemingly endless waterfall. Darkwing, Launchpad, and Hooter peered over the edge and watched as a huge flash of light and a thundering burst of energy erupted from the dark abyss. Darkwing collapsed backwards and took a great big sigh of relief; feeling relieved knowing the bomb had succeeded in finally taking the life of Taurus Bulba and ending this nightmare.

Darkwing panted an exhausted sigh, "Ho boy…am I beat…how many times do you have to kill a guy to make sure he stays dead?"

"Boy DW that was really smart thinking hog tying your cape to Bulba's bomb like that, I would have thought of doing that," Launchpad said. Darkwing remained on the ground and weakly laughed, "Seems Bulba didn't think of that either. I'm just lucky I wasn't wearing one of my rip proof capes, if I was I would have been screwed."

Darkwing quickly sat back up as J. Gander approached him and Launchpad, Hooter smiled warmly and eagerly shook Darkwing and Launchpad's hands. The old agent director was truly pleased and grateful for everything the two heroes had accomplished.

J. Gander smiled proudly, "Stupendous job Darkwing absolutely stupendous I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am of you. You managed to take down the most cunning, ruthless, and notorious masterminds in all criminal history…for the third time might I add. This was a difficult and trying case for all of us but you passed with excellence, you truly are a hero among heroes."

"As much as I appreciate your kind words J. Gander and want to hear more…believe me I REALLY do, OW" Darkwing winced as he rubbed his shoulder. "I really have to get home and rest up; thrashing Bulba sure thrashed me out. I'm just glad this mess is finally over and done with."

"Of course Darkwing of course" J. Gander nodded and slowly began to walk off, "Yes please go home and take all the time you need to re-cooperate Drake…I'm sure young Gosalyn will be most pleased to see you are safe and sound."

Darkwing and Launchpad suddenly gasped as J. Gander had just called Darkwing by his real name AND Gosalyn. The agent director turned around and smiled a coy grin at Darkwing's shocked face; he slapped his masked face in utter confusion.

Darkwing looked right into J. Gander's eyes, "How in the world did you know Drake was my real name, when did you find out, have you known this entire time, what other secrets have you been keeping from me?"

J. Gander simply laughed, "Oh relax now Darkwing your secret is safe with me no one else in SHUSH knows I assure you. I apologize for deceiving you but there was an issue I was concerned with recently, and I had to clarify a few things before I could take any action."

"What issue, what are you talking about?" Darkwing asked frantically, "Let's just say it was something I couldn't have done without knowing who you really are and besides, this makes things a lot easier when I need to contact you from now on."

Darkwing nodded and shrugged off his concern, far too tired and exhausted from his battle with Bulba to worry about this now. Dark suited SHUSH soldiers stormed down the waterfall cliffs armed with grappling hooks and rifles.

"Say, what are those guys going down there for?" Launchpad asked as he scratched his head, "They are going down to reclaim Bulba's body…or what's left of it anyway, one can never be too careful when dealing with an opponent who has been dead before" J. Gander said.

Darkwing and Launchpad nodded in agreement, saying goodbye and thank you to J. Gander before heading off back home. Hooter prepared a SHUSH agent limo escort to make sure Darkwing got home quickly.

Back at Drake's house…

Gosalyn paced around frantically, "Oh where is he, where is he, I know he told me to stay at home but I can't stand waiting here." Gosalyn was on the verge of ripping her red hair out from the stress of not knowing where her father was, if he was dead or alive, or what she would do without him. "I can't…I can't do this" Gosalyn looked towards the door, "I gotta find him!"

The young girl rushed to the door and swung it open, wide-eyed and shocked to see her father standing right there, in front of her. Darkwing weakly smiled as Gosalyn's eyes filled up with tears.

"Hey kiddo…daddy's home" Darkwing softly said.

"Oh dad…I…I…I" Gosalyn broke into tears and buried her face into her father's purple vest, "I was so scared…I thought I was never going to see you again." Gosalyn's arms tightly wrapped around Darkwing's waist.

Darkwing smiled as he simply wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her back, his purple mask becoming soggy from his own tears. The father and daughter enjoyed the warmth and comfort of each other's arms being so tightly wrapped around them, never wanting each other to let go. Launchpad watched with great joy and happiness in his heart. Darkwing had always known his life would be filled with danger and death, but never would he have survived it this long without the love and heart of a child. Little Gosalyn was Darkwing's whole world.

As Darkwing sat there hugging his beloved adopted daughter with a loving embrace, he thought back to the old days when he first met Gosalyn and first tangled with Taurus Bulba. He remembered how lonely those times were and how life seemed devoid of any kind of goal or mission. Gosalyn gave Darkwing new air to breath, new life to live and a second chance at becoming a stronger person…stronger then a superhero could ever by on his own.

Darkwing smiled to Gosalyn, "I love you so much Gosalyn", he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "No matter what happens…I promise I will always be here to keep you safe and warm. This world can curse and spit and reject me all it wants, it doesn't matter; as long as I know you're behind me I'm the happiest dad alive."

"Thanks dad. I love you too, so very, very much. Just promise me one thing?" Gosalyn asked as Darkwing looked down to her, "Don't ever leave me you hear?" the girl buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes. "Don't ever leave me."

"_I promise…I will never leave you."_

* * *

Back at the crushing waves of the waterfall, soldiers from SHUSH continue to scope the area out with high-powered rifles and advanced night vision goggles. Every rock, every stone, every tree was looked over; J. Gander was not leaving Bulba's demise to chance. Taurus Bulba had escaped death repeatedly and the SHUSH agency had to be absolutely sure that Bulba would no longer be a threat.

"Hey, I found something over here" a SHUSH agent said, his goggles were reflecting the image of burn marks on the ground. The agent picked up something from the ground and examined it. "Call J. Gander over here, I've found something…unusual."

Meanwhile as the agents continued to comb the area, a lumbering lump of shadows wobbled as it walked further and further away from the agents. The shadow figure appeared disorientated and fearful as it looked behind to see the agents getting closer. The shadow gasped and ran as fast as it could, vanishing deep into the shadowy forest that surrounds the bottom of the waterfall. Eventually the shadow managed to escape and stopped to rest at a clearing outside the forest.

"A little late for a walk in the park wouldn't you say?"

The shadow jolted back to life as it heard that voice, it immediately began to look around to see who had spoken to it.

Taurus Bulba smirked as he appeared, "You can relax your rattling nerves my friend there are no SHUSH agents nearby. Naturally I would make sure of that before deciding to reveal myself to you; of course…you already know that, don't you?"

The shadow frowned and exited the shadows to reveal its identity…it was Taurus Bulba…again! Taurus Bulba was now looking at a second Taurus Bulba, looking exactly the same in every way, shape, and form. The second Taurus Bulba growled and angrily creaked its neck in pain as he approached the first Bulba, face to face.

"Easy for you to say. While you skulked in the shadows, I was the one talking all of the publicity and persecution from Darkwing duck and those pestering insects from the SHUSH agency, you should have told me they were going to send an army after you."

"You knew this when I hired you and I'm currently rethinking that notion considering you nearly blew your performance back there."

"What are you talking about? I did my best to make them think I was you."

"Imbecile! The memories of fighting Darkwing on the bridge tower and the waterfall years ago, you were supposed to remember those things. It was already suspicious enough without you being able to use my weapons, but adding that memory loss glitch; you almost ruined everything."

"Don't even think of back peddling out of our deal, I did my job and you owe me the money for it and I want it right now! Unless you'd rather be caught by SHUSH Mr. Bulba. Don't forget, with a snap of my fingers I can just as easily vanish into thin air and leave you holding the bag."

"Grrrrr…you drive a hard bargain…_**Miss Chameleon**_."

Suddenly the second Bulba became shorter, his body twisted and deflated like some sort of deranged deflated balloon, Bulba became thinner and his skin became a ghostly pale white. Bulba's dark blue hair sprouted from his horns and his snout turned into a beak, beady yellow eyes appeared and Bulba's red and black colored body became a dark dress mixed with colors of blue, teal, blue green, with a turtleneck and in the form of a skirt. It appears the second Bulba was the Chameleon all this time, hired by the real Bulba to be a decoy for Darkwing duck.

"I must say your transformation skills are just as impressive as I have been told by my former flunkies, you really were a spot on match," Bulba said as he handed Chameleon the money.

Chameleon chuckled, "I assure you that it wasssn't that easssy it took me many months to hide my lisssp while I was transformed, it wasss the only thing that gave me away." Chameleon grinned as she eagerly counted her money. "But once I practiced enough timesss, I could transform into anyone I wanted to with no physssical markersss that it wasss me in disssguise."

"As I said before it was a truly marvelous performance my dear, no one will ever find out the truth and even if they do; by then it will be far too late." Bulba cackled manically as he eagerly rubbed his claws together. "Now that Darkwing thinks I'm scrap metal, I can finally begin proceeding with the final phase of my master plan…the suffering he will endure will be indescribable."

Chameleon rotten egg yellow eyes darted around as she heard voices in the bushes coming closer. "Assss much as I'd love to hear more of Darkwing's inevitable demissse, I mussst flee before the agentssss find usss ssso if there isss nothing further Bulba, I will be going now."

Bulba raised his claw and insisted, "Oh wait my dear please before you go I have one, tiny, insignificant little favor I would like to ask." Chameleon rolled her yellow eyes and groaned, "For an additional 100 dollarsss…abssssolutely."

The cyborg bitterly grumbled at Chameleon's rather greedy terms but accepted them nonetheless, stuffing another hundred dollars into her scaly palms.

"I want you to transform back into me…one last time," Chameleon stared blankly at Bulba's rather odd request, placing her thin white arms on her hips. "I consider myself a rather beautiful specimen you see and it would be a shame for me not to admire my gorgeous self, face to face, one last time and then you can go."

The Chameleon scoffed at Bulba's disgusting ego but since he paid her already, nodded and quickly transformed back into Bulba's mechanical form. Taurus Bulba's eyes lit up with grand delight at the site of his beloved body once more.

"There, satisfied?" Chameleon bitterly asked; Bulba nodded with a slick smile "Oh yes quite thank you so very much my dear…you've given me exactly what I needed."

Suddenly Taurus Bulba flashed open a weapon compartment on his red chest plate and a small ray gun with a cable satellite like design popped out. The ray gun fired and a strange, dark blue and white beam struck Chameleon and electrified her body as she screamed in agony. Chameleon dropped down, sizzling with chrome blue colored smoke and violent spasms shocking her body continuously in pain. Bulba smirked and retracted his small chest ray gun.

Chameleon cringed in pain, "What the hell did you do to me? I c-c-can barely move my muscles." Chameleon was helpless to watch as Bulba leaned down and picked up all the money he gave her, stuffing it back into his mechanical pocket.

"Ridiculous reptile, did you really think the great Taurus Bulba would degrade himself by hiring female scum like you? That ray I hit you with should keep you paralyzed long enough for SHUSH to pick you up and take you to tail where a death sentence awaits you my dear," Taurus Bulba said as he leaned down to Chameleon's face.

Chameleon shook her face angrily, "That's where you're wrong burger breath, I'm going to change into Stegmutt once this physical paralysis wears off and when I do, I'm going to tear you apart piece by piece."

Unfortunately as hard as Chameleon struggled, she still could not move but she was also finding out that neither could she transform. The Chameleon griped and groan as she wiggled on the ground like a helpless worm but she still could not change, she looked up to Bulba still in her Bulba disguised and gasped. The reptile woman just realized what Bulba had _really _done to her.

Bulba threw back his head and laughed, "By the look on your face I'd say you figured out that the ray did not only paralyze you physically but also…biologically." Bulba pointed to his chest plate. "I had Dr. Fossil design and install this device; it's called a molecular stabilizing convertor emitter. The device was designed specifically to affect your unstable DNA and biologically freeze your shape shifting cells so that they would temporarily lock you in whatever your current form was."

Chameleon angrily snapped at him, "You back stabbing monster; how dare you lock me in this hideous form forever."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, I told you the effect is temporary and will only last about 48 hours; of course by that time SHUSH will have already incarcerated you and will be too late to stop me once they know the truth," Bulba continued to laugh as he slowly walked away.

The Chameleon growled and angrily struggled, her limbs still paralyzed and her Bulba snout snarling and roaring, as she was helpless in this form. Shouts from SHUSH agents were mere inches away from the Chameleon's location and all she could do was watch as Bulba left.

Bulba turned and chuckled, "Enjoy your new face Miss Chameleon and you're new life…that is of they don't execute you before you can enjoy it."

Taurus Bulba vanished into the darkness and the Chameleon was suddenly surrounded by SHUSH agents, targeted from head to toe with high-powered rifles and red laser scopes. The agents wasted no time securing the Chameleon in tight binding steel cables and putting metal restrains on her horns. Director, J. Gander Hooter proudly smirked as he approached his latest catch.

"Once again you escape the clutches of death Mr. Bulba but this time you won't be escaping the hand of justice. Take extra precautions men, don't take your eyes off him for a second we are dealing with the greatest criminal mastermind after all," Hooter said firmly.

"No, no, no, you don't understand I am not Taurus Bulba, I'm really the Chameleon. The real Bulba tricked me and trapped me in this form, I swear I'm telling you the truth," the Chameleon frantically pleaded. "He's getting away; you can still catch him if you let me go and hurry, you have to let me go NOW or he'll escape."

Hooter scoffed at this story, "I've never seen nor heard of such a pitiful excuse in all my years working for SHUSH. Get this abomination out of my sight men, I want that brute locked up for the rest of his days and be quick about it. The sooner he's behind bars the safer the rest of the world will be."

The Chameleon continued to scream and plead, denying that she was the real Taurus Bulba but none of the SHUSH agents listened. No one would believe the Chameleon's story and she was doomed to rot forever in a jail cell for crimes she didn't commit…unless she got the death penalty. Hooter sighed with great relief as he watched Bulba locked away in an armored car and drove off with 3 armored guards inside. The armored car raced down the downhill road, as the agents were eager to lock Bulba away for good, the three guards sneered coldly at Bulba's face.

Confused and mortified, the Chameleon could do nothing but sit and listen to the soldiers mock and glare at her like some sort of zoo animal. One soldier pulled out pistol and pointed it right under the Chameleon's neck. The shape shifter cringed and gulped hard as she watched the agent's beak come right towards her eyes, grinning with sickening delight over this situation.

"You think you're a real bad ass don't you freak?" the agent said, pressing the gun even harder up the Chameleon's neck causing her to cringe. "Well then if you're so great big boy…then enlighten me…how the hell you gonna wiggle your way out of this one?"

BOOM!

An explosive blast suddenly burst from under the back wheels of the armored car, the car flew forwards and crashed upside down; face first into a large tree close to the road. The Chameleon groaned in pain as blood leaked from her forehead as she saw nothing but sparks, smoke, and dead agents all over the truck's floor. It appears someone placed an explosive that tipped the truck over and killed the three agents and the driver, leaving Chameleon alive and confused.

CLANK, CLANK!

The busted steel doors of the armored car were yanked off and tossed to the side, the Chameleon weakly winced as she tried to see who was standing at the back end of the flipped car. Three sinister shadows were standing there…three shadows with yellow jumpsuits and egg helmets.

Agent Poach chuckled wickedly, "Perfect timing with the explosives there Boil, you wasted all four SHUSH agents and the prisoner barely has a scratch. I'm impressed. Now then Fry, please help me here in securing our new guest…_**our employers would like to have a word with him**_."

* * *

To be continued……


	12. Cracked Eggs

Nukem here, and I am so sorry for the long wait. I really didn't want to upload this until I was completely sure I had put everything I wanted into it. I really want to thank everyone for supporting this story, I've never been so motivated to work so hard for a story and your guys comments are extremely helpful. I am learning a lot on how to improve this story from all your telling me and I'm really proud of how this story is coming together. Needless to say, the best is yet to come! Thanks for all your continued support and enjoy!

* * *

**Cracked Eggs**

Tension and silence filled the dark room as FOWL agents Poach, Fry and Boil were escorting Taurus Bulba to FOWL headquarters in heavily fortified cuffs and shackles. The "Guys on top" as Fry likes to call them stated in their last transmission that they were very pleased with the team's successful capturing of their notorious renegade robot agent. FOWL further instructed the three agents to take all precautions in dealing and transporting Bulba, arranging a set up for a jet pick up in order to bring Bulba straight to HQ.

"You have to listen to me, I told you I'm not Taurus Bulba I'm the Chameleon; the real Bulba set me up and you're making a huge mistake" Chameleon pleaded, being shoved along violently by Poach as her titanium shackles clanked loudly with her stumbling feet.

"Yeah we heard you for the thousandth time and you know what" Fry said as he kicked Chameleon's feet out and watched her land face first into the dirt, she spat out globs of grass. "We still don't buy it freak show; that's the stupidest story I've ever heard in my life."

Poach angrily jerked Fry back, "Idiot quit screwing around we were told not to take this prisoner lightly for even a second." Fry and Boil picked up Chameleon by her large shoulders and stood her back onto her feet. "Don't worry commander, with those reinforced titanium restraints on I can assure you big boy isn't going anywhere" Boil said proudly.

No matter how many times the Chameleon pleaded to the agents, her cries were ignored. Taurus Bulba had created the perfect crime, frame the Chameleon for all Bulba has done and set her up to be bagged and tagged by SHUSH and now FOWL with no way of being able to prove her innocence. The agents continued to herd Bulba into open land as they searched for the pickup zone.

"There I see it, just ahead near that twisted tree," Boil said as he pointed out. Chameleon was helplessly shoved along towards the tree by agent Poach; she had firm knuckles crushed firmly behind the small of her neck as he tightened his grip around her.

Fry and Boil pulled out a set of flares from their belts and activated them. Fiery yellow flashes burst from the burning flares as the two agents began waving them into the dark night sky, signaling down the FOWL jet that was approaching. The trees and grass began to sway under the screaming force of the stealth jet's engines as it slowly lowered down to pick up its prisoner. Panic lit up the Chameleon's false face as she saw the jet and frantically turned to face Poach.

"Please listen to me you're making a terrible mistake" she pleaded to the agent, "Oh really and why is that Bulba…you threatening me?" Poach coldly asked. Chameleon shook her head as best as she could in her bound state and looked right into Poach's eyes. "I've been set up by Bulba you know how crafty he is, he's going to ruin both of our lives if you don't let me go before."

Suddenly Chameleon ceased speaking as she felt the cold, hard, icy feel of a gun being placed directly under her chin. Poach jammed the blaster right into the meat of the Chameleon's chin and slowly cocked the hammer back with his gloved thumb.

Poach glared hatefully into Chameleon's terrified eyes, "Give me one, just one, just ONE reason to blow your useless head off…please. I follow orders to the letter Mr. Bulba, no questions asked. However, I can assure you that despite the fact I'm supposed to bring you in alive, I will _gladly_ put bullets in your skull if you say one more word and chalk it up to self-defense. Now get your ugly Frankenstein ass into that jet or else your face gets a second metal makeover."

The Chameleon fearfully nodded and pulled back from the gun barrel and headed towards the jet. Fry and Boil secured a drop line sent down from inside the jet to secure the Chameleon with; she was tightly bound by similar style roping to her restraints as she was hauled up into the jet. Boil and Fry grabbed onto the line as they were hauled up as well. Before Poach got on board, he whipped out his communicator and contacted his boss.

"Yeah this is Poach; the target is secure and on board were heading back right now to HQ for processing. The jet will only take us part way though we'll have to stop and transfer over to a chopper. Overall, I'd say it will take us about two days to reach you sir. This is Poach over and out," Poach clicked off the communicator.

The last agent grabbed hold of the drop line and was pulled into the stealth jet as it blasted off into the heavens with its cargo. The jet vanished into darkness no brighter then the twinkling of a star, with not a soul around to see or hear it.

Many hours later……

The transfer from jet to chopper was made at a secret air base that was used for illegal trading by private FOWL agents. The jet was already being stowed away in a hangar area along with many other hidden aircraft as well as loads of illegal weapons. Countless Egg men sprawled across the airbase field like yellow ants, carrying documents and rolling large barrels of fuel. Team Hard Shell exited a small food/rest area on the base; all of them had coffee cups in their hands.

"So what do you think Bulba's next excuse is going to be, he was abducted by aliens and they left us a mutant clone instead?" Fry asked as he laughed. The fire headed little imp greedily stuffed a bagel into his jaws and munched on it. "I mean seriously, I thought this guy was supposed to be some criminal mastermind and he's blubbering this bull story like a big fat baby."

"I know that's what worries me," Boil scratched his small chin hairs nervously. "Everyone at FOWL has always talked about how ruthless and fearsome Bulba is; I never met a single agent who wasn't terrified of him. Now he's moaning about some sort of crazed mix up saying he's a chameleon and he was forced into his body by the REAL Bulba. This is very, very strange guys."

"Oh come on Boil old buddy give me a break" Fry laughed aloud as he slapped the top of his knee. "You're not seriously telling me you're going to believe that ridiculous explanation are you?" Fry leaned against a trashcan and tossed his empty coffee cup away as he scoffed at Boil.

"I'm saying I'm not 100 percent sure it's a bogus claim" both Fry and Poach rolled their eyes and groaned at Boil. The dark agent stomped his boot and snorted, "Will you guys just listen to me? We have seen some of the most unbelievable things that none of us thought existed until we started working for FOWL, all I am saying is…I'm worried about this. I mean Hell Bulba was brought back from the dead by FOWL, who's to say what's impossible these days? "

Poach growled and shoved his gloved finger against Boil's beak, bending it into a small curve. "Now you listen loud and clear little man I don't want to hear another word about this nonsense. There is no chameleon; there is no second Bulba, here, look, look". Poach violently jerked Boil's eyes to look at Bulba by the helicopter. "THAT is Bulba and that is the ONLY Bulba, period."

Boil rubbed his aching chin as Poach released him and stormed off in a bitter rage, Fry simply snickered at Boil and left as well. Poach was a military kind of man and a very serious person who took his job very seriously. The idea of this Bulba being an imposter was a laughably impossible possibility Poach thought, totally ridiculous. He's never been one to fall for foolish superstitions or wild stories. The only thing Poach and Fry seemed to care about was unloading this freak show at HQ as quickly as possible and getting rid of the great Taurus Bulba for good.

The chopper blades began to swirl and spin as the FOWL agents were prepared to take off with their prisoner. Boil quickly hopped onto the chopper with Poach, Fry and of course, Taurus Bulba. Nothing but dread and despair painted across Boil's beady black eyes as he watched the ground rapidly pull away as the chopper left the air pad. Even as his teammates and other egg men watched Bulba carefully and aimed their high-powered rifles at him, Boil had his doubts. Boil was the brains of this team and usually when he has a bad feeling, he's usually right.

The Chameleon sank into a deep depression, giving up on trying to convince the egg men realizing they would never believe her. Her false Bulba eyes slowly closed as she tried to sleep her enslaved misery away, perhaps hoping this is all a bad dream and it will be over when she wakes up. As the long hours passed on the chopper light to FOWL HQ, shifts were taken as Poach, Fry, Boil, and the other egg men took turns sleeping and guarding Bulba. Night eventually turned to day and the chopper was now soaring high up into the bright sun filled sky.

Unaware someone very important was driving directly under them…

* * *

"Dad I appreciate you finally deciding to take me somewhere fun for a change, but I'd really like to know where were going" Gosalyn said, crossing her arms. The red headed girl sat in a playful pouting position in the passenger seat next to her father who was driving, Gosalyn looked at Drake with a half frown "This isn't some kind of trick to take me to the dentist is it?"

Drake laughed, "Oh come on kiddo give me a little credit for once; I told you it's a surprise." Gosalyn huffed and reluctantly sat down with a frown on her bitter beak as Drake looked at her in her seat. "Now that we finally wrapped up this Bulba mess I figured it was time we took a vacation, a real vacation just the two of us; father and daughter."

Gosalyn realized her father was not going to spill the beans anytime soon so she gave it a rest and just stared out the window. Miles and miles of road spun past Gosalyn's dark green eyes as she stared endlessly out the window, her fingers resting firmly under her puffed out cheeks. At least now, she knows why Launchpad was asked to stay back at the house.

"Huh, what's that?" Gosalyn asked as she leaned against the window and peered at a passing billboard. The billboard was advertising an online dating website called "E-happiness." Memories of Honker immediately came flooding back.

"What's on your mind kiddo, you look sad all of the sudden," Drake curiously asked, looking to Gosalyn as she stared out the window. The young girl looked to her father with simpering eyes as she took a deep breath. "Dad I know you really probably don't want to talk about this but if were gonna be spending any time together then we have to deal with this…it's about Honker."

Drake blinked as he suddenly lost his eager smile and remained still and rigid for a moment. Gosalyn watched her father curiously, as he reached down and turned on the radio, she groaned at his painfully obvious evasion of the issue.

"_In other news, people have already staked out camping spots for the debut of Horris's comet, set to fly over St. Canard tomorrow night. I just hope they packed their umbrellas because meteorologists are reporting a severe storm will be in effect the night of the comet. However, they add it will be very unlikely that the storm will affect the comet-"_

"You don't get off that easy dad" Gosalyn frowned as she clicked the radio off and slouched back with her arms set firmly at her sides.

"Look Gosalyn I know you and Honker got a special connection and I think that's great, but I just think it's too early for you to be thinking about this stuff at your age."

"It's not like were engaged or anything dad were just REALLY good friends and we'd like to be just a little bit…more than that."

"And that's great but I just think you should wait a few years before you make any rash decisions."

"HMPH, you make it sound like I'm getting a tattoo."

"DON'T EVEN joke about that young lady! I got enough teenage nightmares keeping me awake at night as it is, the last thing I need is more things to worry about."

"But you already got one less thing to worry about; Taurus Bulba."

"I still don't really understanding you're point Gos."

"My point is that with Bulba out of the picture why don't you loosen up a bit? I mean come on, you won, you were right about Bulba all along when everyone doubted you…even me. The world is a safer place now and I just wish you'd trust me to be safe with my own life."

"This has nothing to do with trust Gosalyn, I trust you completely it's just that it seems like you're jumping the gun, Honker too. He really is a great kid and I trust him too; all I am asking is you take it slow and don't commit yourself to anything serious at such an early age."

"For someone who says it's not about trust you sure seem to be acting like it is."

"Ugh, oh give me a break Gosalyn I'm not as dense as those media vultures think I am. Bulba is gone for good but he's not the only monster out there, beating up bad people is a lifelong career choice and while it has made me a bit paranoid over the years being cautious never hurt anyone."

"Yeah but being too over protective can kill somebody."

"Look, I didn't drag us out here to argue so could you please just do me a favor this one time Gosalyn and just drop the argument? Please? I don't want to fight with you, not today."

"HMPH, now that's a first."

"Please?"

Finally giving in to her father's seemingly sincere words of kindness, Gosalyn slowly nodded and shook her hand's dad as if she was wrapping up a deal with him. This sight brought a warm smile to Drake's face as he had almost arrived at the "special location" he had planned for today. A large, dark brown log looking building suddenly appeared before the car's headlights. Gosalyn gasped aloud as she leaned up close to the windshield, her eyes sparkling with radiant joy. The building was some kind of fancy hotel, designed in the form of an old-fashioned wood log cabin.

Drake pulled into the parking lot as he heard the valets already opening up the back of his car and empty out his luggage, Gosalyn was still too stunned to even notice.

"Dad, is this for real?" Gosalyn asked, gently biting her thump with a bedazzled look on her young face. "Someone's got to be pulling my leg; we never go on vacations EVER and this place looks way too fancy and swanky for you to afford dad, no offense."

Drake laughed and patted Gosalyn's back, "None taken sweetheart and no you're not being punked this is one hundred percent real." Drake smiled and walked into the hotel with Gosalyn walking right beside him. "You see Gos, beating Bulba made me realize that the life of a superhero is far too short to take for granted anymore…especially when you're a father. After everything that mad man put us through, I say both of us have earned a little R and R for a change."

"So what's the deal dad are we really going to spend the night at this sweet, fancy hotel?" Gosalyn beamed happily, nearly jumping with excitement. "HA, spend the night? Get real Gos were spending the whole weekend at this place, doing whatever we want when we want, my treat" Drake said as he pointed to his chest.

Gosalyn was so happy she didn't know what to say so she didn't and she simply hugged her father with all her might. Drake smiled and hugged Gosalyn just as tightly, he knew she didn't need to say thank you; the look on her face when she first arrived was all the thanks Drake needed. The father and daughter duo smiled and walked proudly and happily, hand in hand towards the hotel elevator to head up to their room.

* * *

Back at FOWL HQ……

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the Hard-shell trio had finally made it to the secret, hidden location of FOWL headquarters with their prisoner; Taurus Bulba. The fake Bulba was kept in the dark about the location of FOWL by being draped within a large thick blanket, all she could hear was metallic clanks and the footsteps of numerous soldiers. Loud iron gears began grinding as the jet was lowering down a platform.

"What's going on, what was that sound, where am I?" the Chameleon asked nervously. Fry angrily jammed his boot into the Chameleon's back and violently shoved her off the jet. Chameleon cried out as her fake Bulba snout ran right into the metal platform. "That's none of your god damned business now SHUT UP freak" Fry said as he jerked Chameleon back to her feet.

The Chameleon was forced to walk in darkness again as agents Fry, Boil, and Poach lead her down a path of heavily armed and armored FOWL egg men waiting for them. Poach remembers being told that FOWL wanted an armored escort for Bulba to make sure he didn't try to escape again. Boil ruffled his spiky black hair nervously as he looked at the staggering number of egg men that surrounded them. The egg men and their prisoner eventually approached a large steel door. Chameleon gulped hard under her thick blanket as she began to feel her stomach churn.

A red, mechanical laser like eye appeared before poach and flashed to life. "Present your ID and state your business with FOWL HQ before entering." Poach raised up his ID card and flashed it open, "Special agent Poach, commanding agent from special task force unit code named: Hard-shell, presenting priority 1 prisoner for FOWL high command, sir."

The red eye vanished back into the wall and opened the large steel door for the three agents. Poach, Fry, Boil and their hooded prisoner entered the dark and shadowy hallway that lead to a ghastly group of shadows sitting mysteriously behind a large table.

"FOWL high command, it is a supreme honor to be of service to you my lords" Poach said as he quickly bowed onto one knee. Fry and Boil did the same while Chameleon continued to look around in confusion. The red haired Fry snarled and jabbed the back of the Chameleon's knees with a stun gun, forcing her to kneel. "Show some respect you cybernetic scum."

"Ah special agent Poach, it is quite good to see you again as well. As always your work is beyond excellent and your fellow agents have equally demonstrated impeccable talent." The FOWL shadows grinned and nodded as they eagerly rubbed their fingers together. "We knew we were right in choosing you for this mission. This one has been a problem for quite some time now."

Poach gasped and looked up, "Please my glorious masters you honor me with such words of support and gratitude." Fry snickered "suck up" under his breath, Boil glared at him and smacked him across the beak. "We here at FOWL have put many hours and dollars worth into resurrecting Taurus Bulba, and ever since we activated him he has caused us nothing but trouble and unwanted attention. As you know agent Poach, _no one_ defies FOWL and lives."

Poach and the agents remained on their knees as one of the FOWL high command members stepped down from the large table and approached them. The shadow had a small baldhead, and an elongated yet curved seagull like beak, he smiled wickedly as he walked past the three men. All three agents sported sinister smiles as their master approached the hooded Taurus Bulba and reached out to remove the hood.

The shadow grinned, "It has been a long time since you stole our technology and turned your back on us Taurus Bulba. I am loathed to admit it but FOWL has been worrying about you for many days and many nights, it was sickening to think people like us would fear a thing like you." The FOWL man slowly began to pull off the thick blanket. "However, we shall fear you no longer Taurus Bulba for now, it is WE who have the last laugh and you my friend will be…"

Silence.

The shadow's eyes bulged to the size of cannonballs, his voice dropped into an empty, hollowed out shrill. "Is there something wrong sir?" Poach curiously asked, "Is this some sort of SICK JOKE?!?!? Do you find this amusing you worthless sack of idiots?" the shadow angrily shouted. Boil nervously shook his head, "But sir we have no idea what you're talking about."

The hood was tossed to the ground as the shadowy man turned "Taurus Bulba" to face the three agents, the team gasped in utter horror as they saw the prisoner's face. The Chameleon had transformed back to her original form, Bulba's stun effect had worn off and her body reverted to normal by reflex. The scaled lizard woman groaned as she was shoved to the floor by the enraged shadowy FOWL commander.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" the shadow screamed at the top of his lungs. The other FOWL command members were already muttering their own words of anger and confusion. "B-b-b-but that's impossible sir, that WAS Taurus Bulba! I swear sir we cuffed him ourselves, we busted him out of the armored car and cuffed him, we all saw it with our own eyes" Poach stuttered.

The FOWL commander screamed with furious rage, grasping his skull and cursing team Hard-shell with vicious spite. Chameleon simply groaned and lay motionless on the floor as her head and stomach continued to feel worse. Amidst all of the screaming and yelling in the room, Boil's ears twitched as they reacted to a strange sound that he heard coming from the Chameleon's shackles. The agent blinked as he saw a small red flashing light near one of the Chameleon's wrists, it was coming from under the shackle. Boil slowly approached the Chameleon.

"What is that strange sound coming from your wrist?" Boil asked as he picked up the Chameleon's arm, the reptilian girl looked at Boil with a blank, half-dazed look in her eyes. "What? Sound? What sound what are you talking about?" the Chameleon just now noticed the flashing red light under her wrist shackle. "It appears to be some sort of…tracking device."

CRASH!

Volcanic explosions erupted from the walls of FOWL's headquarters, small canisters of silver smoke rained down and showered the room with suffocating tear gas. FOWL command screamed as they ran frantically from their head table trying to flee the chaotic scene. Boil gasped as he spotted armored soldiers on drop lines dropping down with massive rifles, each soldier had the word SHUSH embroidered on their chest in big white letters. More soldiers burst through guarded doors; egg men were tackled to the ground and fired upon by the many soldiers.

Boil's horrified eyes could see nothing but chaos and confusion everywhere he looked. Chunks of ceiling began to collapse from the soldier's invasion down upon Poach and Fry, they covered their heads as best they could and ran around frantically. The shadowy figure raced towards Boil and ripped off the Chameleon's shackle, ignoring her pain filled scream as he examined the small tracking device.

"You incompetent pile of excrement, this is all your fault" the shadow said as he slapped his knuckles across Boil's face. The short agent grunted as he collapsed to the ground and held his throbbing beak in pain. "You've lead SHUSH right to us and ruined everything FOWL has worked to accomplish, MORONS" the shadow said as he removed a gun and aimed it at Boil.

Stun gun wires struck the shadow's hand, electrifying his body and forcing him to collapse along with his weapon. Boil sat on his trembling hands and simply stared in total shock. Fry and Poach quickly wrapped their arms around Boil's, picked him up, and quickly ran towards the closest exit they could find. Other egg men tried to follow the three agents but were quickly cut off by SHUSH's armed forces. The shadowy figure groaned as he watched his empire collapse right before his eyes. Footsteps approached the fallen shadow; he turned to see J. Gander Hooter.

Hooter smiled broadly, "The problem with operating in the shadows is sometimes you're too blinded by darkness to see the light in front of you." The old director held up a small hand held device with a flashing red light and an antenna, it was the monitor for the tracking device in Chameleon's shackle. "The game is over FOWL, you will terrorize this world no longer."

J. Gander continued to wear that warm, proud smile as he turned to face his other great catch, Taurus Bulba. Unfortunately, Hooter's smile instantly faded as he found himself staring eye to eye with a weak and weary Chameleon. There were no words that could be formed from J. Gander's trembling beak lips upon discovering this horrible realization.

"Yeah…I've been getting that a lot lately," Chameleon said as she collapsed and passed out from exhaustion on the floor. Hooter grabbed the sides of his face in utter horror, "But if this creature is not Taurus Bulba then how did…oh dear lord." The elderly Hooter widened his eyes as his voice suddenly dropped, "I fear we have made the most horrifying fatal mistake of our lives."

* * *

Outside of FOWL headquarters……

Poach, Fry, and Boil coughed and wheezed as they exited a large black sewer pipe and dashed out to grab fresh air. The three agents had barely managed to slip away from SHUSH just in time to use one of FOWL's hidden escape routes. Unfortunately, the agents had noticed that no other FOWL agents or commanding officers had succeeded in escaping.

"Son of a bitch," Poach screamed as he grabbed his egg helmet and smashed it into the ground angrily pacing back and forth. "How could I be so stupid? That obnoxious miserable old fart, he played us from the very beginning. He knew we were going to spring that fake Bulba loose and we lead him right to FOWL, we single handedly signed FOWL's death warrant."

"So what are we supposed to do now fearless leader? We can't just sit here and feel sorry for ourselves, we have to escape or we'll be dead for sure" Fry said, confronting Poach.

"Escape to where, and for what purpose agent Fry? FOWL is gone, we have no change of clothing that means we cannot hide anywhere, and with no food and no mission to follow, we are _already _dead. We are merely broken pieces now waiting for SHUSH to come pick us up" Poach said, defeated and bitterly.

CLICK!

Boil raised a gun into the air and cocked the hammer; Fry and Poach ceased their arguing and turned to look at their scowl-faced teammate. Boil had a sparkle of vengeance in his dark eyes.

"Then I say we take that back stabbing Bulba down with us. We caused this mess by taking the wrong prisoner so I say we correct it by getting it right this time, and finish the mission we were entrusted with and avenge our fallen brethren. Only this time we take no prisoners, this time we find Bulba and blow his worthless half mechanical head off" Boil said as he lowered his weapon.

Boil's enthusiasm revitalized the pride and passion in Poach and Fry's eyes, their cheered together and raised their guns together as if raising glasses for a toast. With FOWL gone, Team Hard-shell was the last remnants of the greatest criminal empire in the world and they are on a suicidal mission to end the life of the one who had ruined all of their lives: Taurus Bulba!

* * *

To be continued……


	13. Dogs of War

**Dogs of War**

_Hey guys, SUPER sorry for the long wait but I've just finished up my finals at school and everything else in my life has finally calmed down. I spent extra time and care making this chapter to make sure it was good as can be. Plus, everyone will be happy to know I got a beta reader who was kind enough to help me out with my story, her name is Dinny and you all owe her a BIG THANK YOU for making this chapter update possible. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story and I've got some new surprises for you ahead and I just want to remind everyone some ideas in this story are story ideas that would have been used in the next season of Darkwing Duck had it not been canceled. I tried to make this as a semi sort of tribute to the "season that never was", anyways enjoy the story and Happy Holidays!_

**

* * *

  
**

Succeeding the fall of the FOWL organization, its three remaining followers diligently scurried throughout the night, like rats fleeing a sinking ship. Poach, Fry and Boil prowled with fierce anger and determination, boiling in their scowling eyes and burning hearts. For years, Poach and his troops served FOWL loyally and proudly, completing every mission with speed, precision, and excellence. Fry and Boil especially loved their jobs just as passionately, and now with FOWL gone the look of defeat stained their faces. Team Hard Shell was all that was left of FOWL.

Poach griped as he swatted back several branches from his view, grinding his teeth as he continued to slip through the shadows back to Bulba's hideout. Hard Shell knew it was unlikely Bulba was stupid enough to stay in the same hideout SHUSH just busted him at, but Poach was betting that Bulba's ego would not allow him to run after such a glorious victory.

"Just you wait, you wretched piece of cybernetic trash" Poach said to himself, tightly grappling his blaster in his massive hands as he stopped for a moment. "You violated all that we hold dear and toppled the greatest criminal syndicate that ever existed."

CLICK!

Fry and Boil nearly jumped out of their boots as they heard Poach's gun click in a round of ammunition, aiming it at the shadowy night sky - as if aiming to blast a star from the heavens. Poach stared at the sky with his gun aimed and glared at his teammates. A few seconds later, Poach resumed his walk, with Boil and Fry following close behind.

Fry curiously looked to Boil, "So what sort of nasty surprises do we have planned for our freakish friend Boil?"

The troll agent looked back as he peered into his backpack of weapons. "Thermal binoculars for surveillance, wide spread tear gas cans, bio-electrical manacles for Bulba's cybernetics, high powered laser rifles, and fire spider grenades." Boil smirked as he held a grenade in his gloved hand, "Cyborg or no cyborg; were gonna barbecue that bastard Bulba."

Hours pass as the three soldiers search effortlessly through the shadowy woods. Innately, the agents knew this would take forever: they had taken multiple forms of aerial travel in order to bring Bulba from his hideout all the way back to FOWL headquarters. However, Poach and his men had no back up to call and with no planes or cars to use and as such, they had little choice other than to walk back to Bulba's waterfall hideout. The men managed to hijack a car or two here and there, snatching the vehicles from local drivers along the road whenever they had passed by.

Team Hard Shell remained vigilant and no matter how hard things became or how long it took or how tired they were, not one would stop searching until they found the monster that ruined their lives. Poach, Fry, and Boil had nothing to lose and nothing to go back home to so for them, this was not just a mere matter of vengeance: This was a matter of pride.

Little did they know Taurus Bulba was patiently waiting for them…

The cyborg bull paced back and forth restlessly in his waterfall cave hideout, mechanical claws clanking ominously as they were placed firmly behind his back. He continued to hum and contemplate silently. The mutant scientist Dr. Fossil entered the room and his lips curled into a subtle frown as he noticed Bulba. Fossil was aware that all of Bulba's henchmen had been captured or killed, and the more time passed the more Fossil began to wonder if his wings were about to be clipped next.

"I'm nearly finished with your special project sir but before we cross the threshold, I just wanted to make sure you realize what you're asking of me," Fossil said as he crossed his winged arms. "I'm not saying it cannot be done but I am saying that there is no way of telling how this is going to turn out."

Bulba laughed, "Fearing your own work doctor? I wouldn't trouble yourself with such petty thoughts, fear is for the weak and I am anything but. I am well prepared for your experiment's results and I am well aware of the risks."

Fossil pointed a winged claw towards the cave entrance. "Then what do you plan on doing once those three egg heads walk through that door? You know they plan to kill you and they are not going to bother with handcuffs this time sir."

"Let them come, I've crushed bigger ants then them before. Besides, they are too blinded by vengeance and rage to think straight; killing them will prove exceedingly simple" Bulba said as he paced.

"Isn't that's what this whole thing is about sir, vengeance and rage?"

Bulba was taken aback by Fossil's question, he looked to him curiously and scratched his furry bull chin. "What are you implying Dr. Fossil?"

"Before your Robocop makeover, you were ripping off banks, stealing mountains worth of gold and riches, and you were at the top of the criminal food chain."

Bulba frowned at Fossil's remarks as he had a feeling where this was going, he promptly turned his back to the doctor. Fossil gestured at Bulba as he continued, "But lately the only things you have been doing STINK with vengeance and rage and I worry its clouding your judgment. You claim Darkwing duck is a nobody and yet you obsess over him as if he were some sort of eternal archenemy. You were never bothered by such mundane things as revenge before, you always saw the bigger picture only now it seems you're only looking at the photonegative. With all due respect, I think you are no longer yourself, sir."

"An eye for an eye doctor that's the way we villains do things." Bulba explained as he motioned to his mechanical eye.

"Don't get me wrong pal that's second nature to guys like us, but this Frankenstein stuff you're cooking up… it's not like you. You lusted after wealth and power not bloodshed and world domination, and it's those same driving factors that caused you to lose everyone who's worked for you. Jake, Cement head, Lilliput, Bug master - you've lost them all with your obsession, and I just don't know why you want all this when you're already powerful."

The words Fossil spoke continued to bore and bother Bulba as he pressed his arms up against a wall, his eyes glaring endlessly at it. "I was a child before the accident…a _naive_ little child doctor."

The pterodactyl scientist blinked in confusion at Bulba's words, and he gasped when Bulba turned around and leered at his face. "To think a mind as brilliant as mine could be so easily satisfied with handfuls of shiny rocks and bars, to think I was so stupid as to not see what truth lies beyond flesh."

Fossil gulped nervously. "What do you mean sir?", he asked tentatively, voice wavering with fear.

"POWER, you reptilian chicken true God-like power and it is only now that I realize that I never truly achieved it when I was made of weak flesh and bones. No diamond nor gold reserve could ever buy me enough power to satiate my hunger for it, but now, with the powers I have obtained and with the powers I have yet to control…soon I shall dance amongst the Gods in the heavens as a fellow overlord of infinite Godhood."

Within seconds, the mad bull grabbed Fossil roughly and threw him to the ground. In a heap upon the floor, Fossil gasped raggedly, cowering slowly away from Bulba as the mechanical beast's eyes glowed a sinister shade of blood red, his voice growing louder, marked with a frenzied zeal and unbridled anger. Bulba was really on a roll with this crazy speech, Fossil thought to himself, gazing on with his mouth agape.

"_Soon tempest's fury shall sway under my omnipotent hand and guide my ultimate vengeance towards the heavens where I shall rule upon a throne of bloodstained steel! Empires of light and dark will quake beneath my feet; they shall crucify their hearts with my dream, and mine alone. Chaos-laced fangs will howl from the dogs of war and my wrath will punish the masked and the meek. Let all who stand against me fall into graves of despair as the world and its soul will be painted a cold shade of black, forever damned, forever dead, forever under my absolute control!"_

Fossil nervously swallowed as he begun to speak, "Except that means once I'm finished, you won't need me anymore so I have to ask; what's to stop you from killing me once I'm finished?"

Bulba flashed another glaring set of lava red eyes as he leaned down, grabbing Fossil's throat, slowly tightening his knuckles around the frail neck as he jammed his snout into his beak.

"The more important question you need to ask yourself is this: how will you survive to find out the answer… if you don't?"

Bulba dropped Dr. Fossil who nodded quickly before scurrying back to his lab without a further moment's notice. Steam sizzled out from Bulba's snout as he returned to his idle pacing. Bulba still had bigger plans to reveal to FOWL and to Darkwing Duck, and neither one of them knew just what exactly was in store for them or if the nightmare of Bulba was ever going to fade anyone could do now was wait…wait and see what horror of horrors Bulba was about to unleash.

* * *

"YAHOO" Gosalyn screamed at the top of her lungs.

SPLASH!

The young girl let loose a drenching cannonball as she leapt into the hotels over sized swimming pool, splashing plenty of bystanders and even earning a few gripes from fellow hotel guests. Drake just laughed as he raised his hands up to block the splashes when he saw Gosalyn quickly spring up out of the pool clad in her bright green swimsuit, preparing for yet another thunder-splashing dive.

"Hey Gos give it a rest will you? You're splashing everyone and they're all giving me dirty looks because of it," Drake said, half laughing as he wiped his face clean. "I know you're psyched about the hotel kiddo but would it be too much to ask if you tone it down a notch?"

Gosalyn jumped back in without a moment's notice, screaming and howling like a wild animal. Drake swallowed thickly as he stared wide-eyed at a tidal wave of water splashing down upon him: he actually could see the shadow of the water as it crashed down upon him. Gosalyn laughed as she popped her head up from the pool, red pigtails dripping with water onto her shoulders. Drake groaned as he raised his head to meet her gaze, his feathery face completely soaked.

"I forgot who I was talking to," Drake said as he smacked his head to get water out of his ears.

Gosalyn laughed, "Sorry pop but this place is BEYOND cool! It has everything, a huge pool, video arcade, room service, a hot tub. I just can't believe how awesome this all is!" Gosalyn said as she splashed. "I only wish Launchpad could be here to have some fun too."

Drake said nothing as he smiled gently, watching Gosalyn splash and play amongst the grumbling guests in the pool. He didn't care she was causing trouble for people, or that she was being too loud or anything like that, Drake was just happy…because his daughter was happy. The happy parent hopped out of the pool and wrapped his towel around his body, drying himself off. Gosalyn followed her father a few minutes after she performed a few additional cannonballs of course. Drake tossed Gosalyn her towel and she grinned, thanking him as she dried off as well.

For the first time in a long while, Drake was able to enjoy life without dodging bullets or thwarting the forces of darkness. The hero was amazed how much fun he was having just by spending a little quality time with his adopted daughter.

"Aw, don't worry about LP he needs a vacation from crime fighting too, you know…" Drake said, "But it's kind of unfair he has to stay home while we get pampered and primped at this swanky hotel dad" Gosalyn remarked.

Drake smiled and rubbed her red locks. "Don't you worry about a thing Gos, Launchpad is on a very _special _vacation…one that I need to talk to you about actually."

Gosalyn curiously asked her father what he meant by that but Drake suddenly hissed a "SHHH" indicating that it was private matter. The girl nodded understanding and entered the hotel elevator with her father, impatiently waiting until they got back to their room and locked the door shut. As soon as Drake and Gosalyn got out of their swimsuits and into their normal clothes, Drake walked to his daughter purposefully, face-to-face with her and placing a single hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Now you don't have to give me your answer right away sweetheart, but I just want you to know that this is a decision both me and Launchpad discussed and agreed upon. It's very important you understand that," Gosalyn blinked and nodded in agreement, curiosity sparked in her eyes. "Good now the thing about this special vacation is" Drake paused a moment and took a deep breath, "I've asked Launchpad to retire as my sidekick and have you replace him as Quiverwing Quack, full time."

"WHAT?" Gosalyn recoiled in shock.

* * *

To be continued……


	14. Next in Line

_A new chapter to go for the new year! There's a lot of surprises in this one, stuff I've been planning for a long while to dish out so I hope you guys enjoy the shock you're in for. I also want to take this time to say another BIG thank you to Dinny for beta-reading this chapter. Thanks again, without you I wouldn't have been able to update this story. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Next in Line**

The young girl shook her head in confusion, "But dad are you serious? I mean this REALLY isn't like you, and what about Launchpad? Does he really want to quit? Are you just telling me this so I'll clean my room?" Gosalyn began to turn around in circles.

"Honey, honey, honey, please! Relax; this isn't a trick it's all been taken care of." Drake said, stopping Gosalyn's spinning and gently grabbing her.

"But you've always been freaked about the thought of me going out at as Quiverwing."

Gosalyn looked up into her father's eyes. "I've come to the realization that it's pointless to try and stop the inevitable. You've kicked major butt as Quiverwing and proven yourself a capable crime fighter and you're not gonna stop even if I tell you to so why bother fighting it?"

Drake stood up and smiled, "You are now my sidekick Gos."

Gosalyn didn't have a clue on what to say, her young mind was racing with shock and awe at the bomb her father just dropped into her lap. Of course, Gosalyn had always wanted dad to approve of her being Quiverwing and accept her, but…this. This was a completely new ballgame and it filled Gosalyn's head with countless questions. Despite Gosalyn's ill feeling, as though she were stealing Launchpad's job, she had to admit that it made perfect sense in a way: Quiverwing was capable of fighting villains on her own and she had multiple weapons to rely on unlike Launchpad, and Drake could probably learn to fly the Thunder quack.

"I uh well you see uh…dad I just uh…I just" Gosalyn paused, looking down at her shoes. Drake blinked a bit with worry until he saw his daughter raise her head back up and smile. "I'll do it pop, I'll be your sidekick" Gosalyn eagerly raised a salute to her father, "Quiverwing quack is at your service Darkwing Duck er I mean…dad."

Drake laughed and grabbed his daughter, overjoyed as he spun her around and lovingly kissed her cheek before hugging her tightly.

"I'm pleased as punch to hear that kiddo, now I need you to do me a favor." Drake reached into his shirt pocket and pulled a sack of quarters out. "Head down to the arcade and blast a few space aliens to dust, I've got to make an important phone call," Drake said as he dropped the quarters into his daughter's open hand.

Gosalyn stared at the quarters blankly before slowly nodding she asked if everything was all right with her dad but Drake had insisted that he was fine. Drake quickly ushered his young daughter out of the room and closed the door behind her. The father smiled to himself: he knew he was acting strange but even parents need a little bit of alone time and this alone time had a very special meaning for Drake Mallard. Drake took a deep breath and gathered up his courage as he walked towards the nightstand next to his bed he picked up the hotel's phone and began to dial.

RING!

Drake swallowed hard as he slowly heard a voice answer from the other line.

"Hello? MaCawber residence."

"Hey Morgana, it's Drake I uh…err…Darkwing."

"Don't be silly Dark I know it's you, no need to be so shy about it."

Drake blushed softly, "I know it's just…I know you like calling me that and."

"Now you didn't just call me up out of the blue just to talk about pet names, did you Dark darling?"

"Ha, no, no of course not Morg I uh I do actually have a much more _important _reason for calling you."

"All right then so spill what's this special reason for calling?"

Drake shuffled his webbed feet as he stared at the ground.

"Dark? Are you still there?"

A small pause ensued before Drake finally answered.

"There's something very important I want to talk to you about, it's something I have been thinking about for a while now and I feel now is as good a time as ever to bring it up."

Morgana stared curiously at the receiver, starting to grow a bit concerned. She had never heard Darkwing talk like this before.

"Is everything all right Drake? This isn't like you; I mean you're usually more nervous and uncertain whenever we talk about us."

"It's funny you should say that because things have actually been better than ever before, things are finally going the way I had always hoped they would. My relationship with Gosalyn is better than ever, my reputation is finally in good standing, and my nightmares have finally stopped."

Drake smiled and thought to himself how much better life had become now that Bulba was out of his life for good. Darkwing Duck can handle any super villain blindfolded but Taurus Bulba was a monster of the darkest caliber, and now with him gone Drake Mallard and Darkwing Duck can finally live happy lives that satisfy both their needs.

"Did something happen to you Dark darling?"

"Well let's just say now everything seems so much easier than it was before Morgana. I finally have time to take care of what's really important in my life, there's nothing holding me back now and I intend to live life to its fullest."

"Well then by all means Dark, please tell me what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh no, no, not here, not like this. Let's do it when I come back from my special trip with Gosalyn, we can talk about it face to face. We'll be leaving Sunday."

"Are you sure about this?"

Drake looked down once more as he pulled a small dark blue box from his pocket he flipped it open to reveal a beautiful, shimmering diamond ring. The sparkles from the ring increased the length of Drake's smile.

"More sure then I have been about anything in my life Morgana dear."

"Oh well…all right then, I'll see you when you get back then Dark. Enjoy your time with Gosalyn and take care Dark, I love you."

"I love you too Morg, see you soon, bye."

Drake hung up the phone and flipped the diamond ring box shut. Before Taurus Bulba, neither Drake nor Darkwing duck would have had the courage to ask the woman he loved to marry him. There was always too much risk, too much danger to ever let anyone into his life because of his career. However, after taking Bulba down everything else seemed like child's play to the masked super hero. With his most relentless, ruthless, and monstrous opponent finally put away for good, Drake Mallard aka Darkwing Duck finally felt like life was going his way.

* * *

Back at Bulba's lair…

Taurus Bulba snickered as he stared at the gray and red jack-in-the-box that he had extracted from the fish Dr. Fossil acquired. The box's rusty coloring and faded child-like paint only seemed to further intrigue the demented cyborg bull. The crank on the box was slowly being turned by Bulba's cybernetic claw hand and he turned to Fossil's office to call out for the dinosaur professor.

"Dr. Fossil, how much longer until the process is completed? You know I am not a patient man," Bulba stared with a bitter snarl as he continued to turn the crank.

"About 5 to 10 minutes, the cultivation process is nearly complete; just keep your shirt on boss" Fossil replied. Sparks and strange flashes of light continued to emanate from Fossil's cave office.

"You haven't got 10 seconds freak show…now just turn around slowly, drop the box, and then put your hands on your head."

The mysterious voice from behind caused Bulba's eyes to widen and his lips curved into a sinister grin as he knew exactly who it was. Bulba played along and raised his arms as he slowly turned around to face his surprise guests. It was Agents Poach, Boil, and Fry of team Hard Shell, the last remnants of the fallen empire of F.O.W.L. The three agents had Bulba cornered armed with high-powered blasters and grenade launchers and they all wore twisted smiles on their faces.

"So, it appears that a few left over chickens flew the coop before F.O.W.L was destroyed. How pathetically predictable" Bulba said with a sly chuckle.

Poach growled as he aimed his gun right between Bulba's eyes. "You should know after all…you lead those S.H.U.S.H agents right to us, destroying everything F.O.W.L worked so hard to achieve. You're going to pay for that freak."

Taurus Bulba curiously hummed, "Strange but if I recall I believe it was you three who lead S.H.U.S.H to your headquarters by taking that prisoner to your superiors."

Boil and Fry clutched their weapons tightly; grinding their snarling teeth as Bulba painfully reminded them of their mistake. "Pretty sloppy work from three so called _professionals_ if you ask me, maybe next time you should make sure you have the right prisoner, eh?"

"SHUT UP!" Poach shouted as he fired a shot near Bulba's face.

The blast went past Bulba's head he continued to smile, not even flinching or cringing from Poach's shot. Boil pulled his commander back Poach's fury was building and Boil feared his commander might lose control and in turn lose his focus on the task at hand.

"Sir don't let this creep trip you up again; let's just waste him and get out of here."

Poach calmed down immediately and nodded to Boil. "Sounds like a plan, all right Bulba you heard my associate; I think it's time we finish this. Drop the box and put your hands up like I said before, otherwise Fry here will barbecue your ass with his flame-thrower and don't try anything funny."

Bulba looked over to Fry who snickered with the thrower in his hands, "It would be my pleasure to watch you fry."

Bulba closed his eyes and chuckled as he decided to comply, his claw hand released the box and he allowed it to fall to the floor.

BOOM!

A huge gush of tombstone gray smoke exploded from the toy box, dark energy particles began to swirl and reshape the cloud as electrical surges began to ripple along its form. The agents watched in horror as the gray smoke became solid flesh; black and white bony arms emerged followed by a white clown like collar. The figure's face resembled a duck's, with a curved bill featuring rows of sharp teeth, blood red eyes, and a pallid corpse-like face. The clown-like figure yawned and stretched, cracking his bones and twisting his arms and legs in and out of place.

"Ah it feels sooooooo good to be out of there again" the clown exclaimed as he looked towards the three agents and leaned in with a sharp, toothy grin. "_**Will you play with me?**_" the clown asked, and the agents instantly cowered back in fear.

Bulba simply laughed and pointed to the clown, "Gentlemen forgive my playmate's playfulness and allow me to properly introduce him; he is known as…Paddywhack."

Boil and Fry quivered in fright at the skeletal, clown-like creature, and they kept their guns locked on Paddywhack as they continued to step back. Poach turned and angrily shouted for his troops to return. Fry and Boil reluctantly agreed and stayed by their commander's side, though they still trembled with unparalleled fear at the ghostly Paddywhack.

"Don't be fooled it's just another of Bulba's tricks just like when he fooled us with that doppelganger of his. Besides we still have them outnumbered: it's still three against two" Poach pointed out as he clicked his pistol hammer.

Suddenly Dr. Fossil was sent hurtling from his lab from a powerful explosion the professor slammed into the wall near Bulba and Paddywhack and collapsed to the ground. Fossil was sizzling with black burns and charred scars, his weak groans continued until he passed out. Another figure exited Fossil's lab and approached the gathering surrounding Bulba, Poach and his troops gasped in utter horror as they saw the face of approaching figure…It was Negaduck!

"Whose spinal cords does a guy have to break around here to get some frigging answers? Dr. dumb ass over there was poking me like a pin cushion, so I dropped his sorry ass like a ton of bricks" Negaduck said. Negaduck quickly turned to Bulba who was grinning at him like a hyena, "Stuff the grin egg sucker and start spilling; who the hell are you and what the hell am I doing in a dump like this?"

"Negaduck it is indeed a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Taurus Bulba" he said as he crossed his arms behind his back.

Negaduck shrugged and snorted "I've never heard of you, so screw the pleasantries and start talking."

Bulba laughed softly "As you wish, you may not remember this but it has been some time since you have been seen, you were last seen entering a cake bakery along with Darkwing duck."

Negaduck raised his eyebrow at Bulba's statement.

"Ha, ha, it doesn't surprise me that you do not remember it, it was reported that you died that day whilst traveling dimensions between our world and your world, the Negaverse."

The bitter duck scoffed at Bulba, "Bullshit! I don't remember that ever happening."

Bulba quickly replied, "Nor would you; because you are in fact a clone of the original Negaduck made from DNA samples extracted from one of Negaduck's feathers found at the bakery by Jambalaya Jake."

Silence suddenly filled the room as Negaduck and team Hard Shell were shocked into silence over this startling discovery. Poach begun to sweat furiously and gulped thickly, his eyes and ears unable to comprehend this unbelievable story. F.O.W.L knew Bulba was brilliant and extremely resourceful, but not even the high command had any idea Bulba was capable of such mind-blowing science.

Bulba slowly circled the speechless Negaduck as he continued, "That man you assaulted was in fact the doctor who brought you to life. His name is Dr. Fossil and I used his knowledge of genetic manipulation to clone you from that feather sample, he has successfully cloned extinct dinosaur DNA before, so I figured this would be easy for him. I then had him accelerate your growth so you matured instantly and equipped you with the most up-to-date memory implants and personality components from the original Negaduck, except from the day of his death of course."

"All right jack… even if what you say is true what happens next? Odds are you're not the kind to do favors free of charge so what's the catch or are you expecting me to say thank you or something?" Negaduck said.

Bulba said nothing as he walked away from circling Negaduck and he instead approached the far wall behind Paddywhack. "Actually there is one thing I would like you to do for me Negaduck, I would like for you to say something for me…a word…that is all."

Negaduck crossed his arms and shrugged, "Not what I was expecting but…what's the word?"

Bulba turned around with a red gleam in his eyes and a small controller in his right claw hand. "Say CHEESE" Bulba said as he pressed the button.

Suddenly a compartment from the ceiling opened up and revealed Megavolt's tron splitter device the device fired a powerful galvanized energy beam at Negaduck and engulfed him in a blast of light. Negaduck was instantly transformed into a dark skinned; black and white version of himself, his body was completely covered by constant flowing electricity. Paddywhack's twisted eyes sparkled with curiosity at the newly energized Negaduck. Poach, Fry, and Boil were on the verge of wetting their pants from this second shocking development.

"_I am the most fiendish terror that flaps in the darkest night, I am the screams that haunt your nightmares, I am…the one…the only…the original…NEGADUCK!_" Negaduck roared as he cackled like a twisted mad man.

Taurus Bulba also offered up his own evil laughter, "Stupendous! All of the players have been assembled and now, I have the ultimate team of super powered super villains at my disposal and we shall finally have our revenge on Darkwing Duck."

"Hello, aren't you forgetting someone?" Poach said, quickly aiming the F.O.W.L. agents guns back at Bulba.

The cyborg madman turned around and slowly licked his grinning chops. "Oh how rude of me of course I have not forgotten. Paddywhack, Negaduck dispose of these insects quickly. We have bigger fish to fry."

Agent Fry leapt forward as if on command and aimed his flame-thrower directly at the skeletal Paddywhack, "The only ones who are frying tonight are you three freaks."

Fry let loose a powerful wave of flames against the twisted Paddywhack, and the agent's sick personality took great pleasure in burning the creature before him. Paddywhack however seemed unaffected by the flames as he sucked them up like a vacuum cleaner swelling up like a balloon as if he had just eaten a large meal. Fry was completely flabbergasted by this. Paddywhack then exhaled his gut and sent all of the stored flames right back at Fry, incinerating the agent in seconds. Boil gasped as he watched his friend burnt into deep fried black ashes.

"Now that's a spicy meat ball," Paddywhack remarked before bursting into his trademark, giddy laughter.

Poach and Boil looked at each other in shock and slowly started to back away.

"Not bad but let me show you how a true freak works" Negaduck said as he balled up his sleeves.

Boil panicked and screamed, "You're not getting me; you're not getting me!" Boil unloaded his machine gun at the super Negaduck who simply blocked all the bullets with an energy field.

Negaduck kicked the bullets from his feet, "You call that pain? Let me show you what REAL pain is."

Massive volts of diamond blue electricity burst from Negaduck's furry fingertips and electrocuted Boil viciously. The troll-like agent felt his black spiky hair begin to sizzle and burn as he shook controllably from the voltage while Negaduck laughed before ultimately ceasing his energy blast and letting a charbroiled Boil fall to the ground, dead. Poach gasped desperately for air as he panicked and dropped to the ground, crawling away in fear at Bulba's monstrous crew. The cyborg frowned and converted his arm into a cannon, aimed at Poach's head and fired.

The massive blast vaporized Poach's head and silenced the last of F.O.W.L. forever. Paddywhack and Negaduck roared with uncontrollable laughter as they admired and enjoyed Bulba's sick sense of humor, joining his side and deciding unanimously to join him on his quest for vengeance against Darkwing duck and eventually, the world.

"Now my dark minions let us go out and seek vengeance upon he who has ruined us, Darkwing duck. For I swear upon the blood of these fallen men that Darkwing WILL suffer like he has never suffered before. Cry havoc, and let loose the dogs of war! HA, HA."

* * *

To be continued……


	15. No Rest for the Wicked

_Once again, sorry for the long wait. School and life have been a real pain lately and I felt bad not updating so long since I've been out of it far as fan fics go lately but I'm back on the horse and plan to keep at this hopefully a lot sooner than it usually takes me to update lol! Once again, Dinny was kind enough to beta read this chapter so another big mega thanks to her for helping me out as my beta reader. The big fights have already started and I assure you, the ending will leave you jaw dropping. Enjoy the chapter and thanks again for reading ^^_

_

* * *

_**No rest for the wicked**

Gosalyn opened the hotel room door and entered with a half-disappointed look on her face; she jammed her hand in her empty pockets and scoffed. She was thinking that maybe she needed more quarters from Drake, so she could improve her disappointing scores on the video games. The young girl suddenly burst out with laughter, as she could not believe that she was so worried over game scores when she'd finally received her father's blessings to become a super hero sidekick.

The young girl was just about to head back out to the hotel hallway to look for him, until she heard a sound. Gosalyn turned her head towards the source of the sound and suddenly gasped; the girl slapped her hands across her cheeks and felt her eyes bulge in shock.

"Holy freaking keen gear, I don't believe it! I've never seen anything like this before!" Gosalyn said as she approached her clothes from her suitcase: they were floating! "Is this some kind of test dad has for me or some weird new SHUSH weapon?"

The strange floating pile of clothes began to swish and sway in the air as Gosalyn watched them with a bizarre curiosity. The clothes moved as if they had a mind of their own, darting around the room like a wild animal and into the hotel's bathroom. Gosalyn didn't know what was going on, but she was dead set on finding out and quickly followed the clothes. The clothes were found on the floor of the bathroom, motionless and seemingly devoid of any kind of life or movement whatsoever. Gosalyn picked up one of her shirts and looked at it confusedly.

She rubbed her fingers through the cloth and sniffed it, as if searching for some kind of explanation. Having discovered no evidence to explain why her clothes flapped around like a group of wild birds, Gosalyn was about to turn and leave the bathroom.

"What's the matter my little playmate, you don't like magic tricks?"

Gosalyn's spine chilled as if it was frozen in a block of solid ice, and she felt her throat suddenly drop and her knees shook as if they were made of jello. The fact she just heard a mysterious voice in a tiny bathroom was not the only thing that scared her, it was also the fact she _recognized_ that mysterious voice… and she dreaded turning around to see if it was really him.

The girl gulped thickly, "It's just my imagination; it's just my imagination; it's just my imagination…" she said to herself as she slowly turned to look at the mirror. Paddywhack's face was inside the mirror.

"Well if you don't like magic tricks then you're REALLY gonna hate this."

With that, the demented clown creature stretched out his skeleton-like arms from the mirror and grabbed Gosalyn by the shoulders. The girl screamed as she felt her feet lifting off the ground as she was being sucked into the mirror. The hotel door swung open as Drake burst in after hearing his daughter's screams. A freshly filled bucket of ice dropped to the floor, scattering crystal cubes everywhere as Drake ran to the bathroom just as he witnessed Gosalyn's feet kicking in desperation, sticking outside of the mirror. The frantic father screamed as he leapt to grab Gosalyn's shoes, but missed them.

Drake was horrified to look up at the mirror with nothing but air between his fingers and despair was evident in his bulging eyes. The cackling reflection of Paddywhack appeared as he gave Darkwing duck a sinister smile, mocking and insulting him in his sorrow.

"Why so glum chum, you miss your favorite playmate already?" Drake just stared in horror at Paddywhack as he floated in the mirror, unable to respond. Paddywhack snickered and continued, "Looks like you won't be winning any father daughter picnics anytime soon eh bucko?"

This time, Drake looked up at the wretched clown with blood boiling anger. "Ah now THAT's the spirit!" Paddywhack retorted, "Once you got your frown turned upside down, come back to Saint Canard to find your kid and me. Taurus Bulba has something delicious in store for you ha, ha, MWA HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Paddywhack soon vanished from sight and Drake screamed, angrily smashing his fist into the mirror, shattering it into dozens of blood stained pieces.

Drake glared with tear-filled eyes, "When I find that long horned son of a bitch I'm gonna rip him apart and use every last one of his pieces to trick out my rat catcher; that freak is DEAD." He furiously rushed towards the exit and out of the hotel, shoving aside anyone that got in his way and hurried into his car. "You're dead you hear me Bulba? DEAD, and this time I'm going to make sure of it!"

The car engines blazed into full speed as Drake flipped open his cell phone and started dialing. Drake could not believe Bulba had survived his apparent death and capture at the waterfall, and yet somehow he was not entirely surprised by this. Bulba was said to be a brilliant criminal mastermind, but Drake never fully grasped the depth and magnitude of Bulba's twisted brilliance. Now the masked hero feared the worst for his stepdaughter and all he could think of was what that metal monster was planning to do to her.

Drake's eyes lit up as someone answered, "Morgana, thank god! Look, this is an emergency and I don't have time for questions, but I need you to assemble the Justice Ducks and get them in the center of Saint Canard, I'll explain everything once I get there, just please do it NOW." Drake clicked the end button and quickly dialed a new number. "Launchpad, Bulba is back and he has Gosalyn, I need you to make sure Honker stays at home and head over to the center of the city."

HONK! HONK!

The sight of car bumpers and suffocating traffic sent Drake into a horn honking rage. He looked outside his window and snarled as he saw cars backed up for miles and miles: this was just what he did not need right now.

"Damn, traffic is backed up for miles and I can't reach J. Gander for some reason. He must be busy… hopefully he is already aware Bulba has escaped and somehow he's gotten Paddywhack to join his side." Drake steered through the cars as best he could but had very little room to work with on the car cluttered road. The hero clutched his phone tightly as every second passed. "Gosalyn is gone, J. Gander is unavailable and I'm stuck in gridlock, what else can happen?"

Suddenly, as if on command, a violent explosion erupted a few cars ahead and a minivan was sent hurling into the air accompanied by a fiery blast. Drake gasped as the van crashed right next to him, crushing a man in a pickup truck like it like a piece of cardboard. The minivan was charred black, sizzling with freshly scorched burn marks. Drake was completely shocked to the core.

"What the hell just happened? That car looks like an asteroid hit it or something."

Before Drake's question could be answered, there was another explosion and another car was sent flying into the air. The second car smashed behind Drake and was just as deep-fried as the first flying automobile. Cars and explosions continued to fly and crash all around the jammed highway, and Drake was quickly surrounded by flying chunks of burnt vehicles.

Drake started to unbuckle his seatbelt, "And here I thought it was a bad idea to pack this stuff for a vacation." Drake opened up a special suitcase that contained his Darkwing costume and gas gun. He looked at it and slowly sighed. "No rest for the wicked, I guess."

"Knock, knock."

Those words came from outside the car more specifically from outside the front windshield. Drake curiously turned his head to see who it was, and as soon as he locked eyes with the person who knocked, his voice and face became drained and dry with intense fear. Drake gulped hard. Negaduck was standing on top of the car's hood, peering into the car through the windshield.

"No rest for the wicked you say?" Negaduck grinned as he charged a powerful dark energy blast in his left hand. "Yeah, you got that right!"

Drake kicked out his door window and leapt out of the vehicle as quickly as he could. Negaduck burst the engine with an energy blast and instantly vaporized the car with a powerful explosion. Flaming chunks of burning metal and clothes rained above Drake's head as he shielded it tightly with his blood cut hands. The sickening sound of twisted laughter forced Drake to open his eyes and look at the black and white face of his attacker, an attacker who was supposed to be dead and gone.

"Lose something important, did we?" Negaduck said as he picked up Drake's Darkwing suitcase. He dangled it in front of him before tossing it into the car-jammed highway as drivers began to flee from their cars. "Don't you love it when those pinhead citizens head for the hills like that? It makes it so much easier to wipe you out without anyone butting in." Negaduck cracked his knuckles as he chuckled softly "Course, killing them was even more fun than I thought it'd be."

Drake looked to Negaduck angrily, "I don't know how the hell you came back or how you knew where to find me, but I promise you I will make you pay for every one of those people you killed."

Negaduck erupted with laughter and slapped his knee at Drake's remark. "The original beat you once before copy cat and you can bet your negatrons I can do it again."

Negaduck unleashed a surge of lasso shaped energy that snared Drake's neck with a crushing grasp as he was tossed back first into the side of one of the parked cars. Drake cried out in pain as he felt the steel crash into his spine. The electrical entity ignored Drake's cries and lasso zapped him face first into a second vehicle, slamming Drake repeatedly. Finally, Negaduck grew bored and dropped his energy beam around Drake's neck, allowing him to collapse and breathe.

"I hope those whacks to the head cleared your ears out, you worthless sack of super hero garbage. I don't know what this original copy nonsense is, but it's pissing me off, so just shut it!" Negaduck fired another energy beam at Drake; he gasped and jumped in the air to dodge it. Negaduck sneered as he approached Drake, "I'm nobody's copy cat; I'm the original big bad boogeyman."

Drake laughed from behind a minivan, "Don't make me laugh sparky; you were split off from my body last time, from my negatrons leaving me comprised completely of positrons. Megavolt's tron splitter split us apart and put us back together as well."

"I don't know what you're babbling about; the last thing that I remember according to old long horns was following you into that cake bakery when you discovered the Negaverse." Negaduck blasted the minivan into pieces and quickly ran up and jerked Drake up by his collar.

"That's impossible! That was the Negaverse Negaduck, not the electrical Negaduck who came from my body. You never even met the Negaverse Negaduck." Drake proclaimed as he stared Negaduck down.

"I AM the Negaverse Negaduck, you brainless worm! Like I said, long horns told me everything about the bakery, that splitter device, and that you were the one that flushed me down the dimensional drain." Negaduck dropped Drake and pulled up his white coat sleeve, baring his black, feathered arm. Negaduck pointed to his arm as he snickered, "That is, of course, until that doctor bird brain cloned me back into existence and Bulba super charged me with that tron toy."

Drake's eyes widened in horror as he grasped his hands around his head, "I don't believe it… I just don't believe it, that monster actually did it! He mutated the original Negaduck into the negatron Negaduck using Dr. Fossil and Megavolt's tron splitter. I had no idea that mad man was-OOF!"

Drake's speech was cut off by an electrically charged fist to the face; his beak was burned by the energy surging from Negaduck's black knuckles. Negaduck laughed manically as he fired two more energy lassos around Drake's webbed feet and used them to repeatedly slam him into the ground as if he were a fly swatter. Drake was being tossed and blasted around like a children's toy, completely overwhelmed by Negaduck who seemed stronger than the first time they fought. Drake figured that using the Negaverse Negaduck must have given him an energy boost.

Another thunderous shockwave sent Drake sizzling to the front grill of a crashed pickup truck, and Negaduck kept him pinned and paralyzed with his super thunder beams. Drake panted as burnt black fumes sizzled from his body, Negaduck approaching him with a sick smile on his black-and-white face.

"You know I really got to hand it to Bulba, I'm not one to toot other people's horns but old Frankenstein face really knows how to throw one Hell of a party." Negaduck smiled and started to slowly crush Drake's throat, "One that I'm afraid you won't live long to see the end of…though you'll be happy to know Paddywhack is entertaining your friends as we speak."

Drake's eyes widened in horror as he struggled, "You heartless son of a - ACK…"

"See? This way no one gets to be left out of the loop, everybody gets who they want and that makes everyone happy." Negaduck laughed as he noticed Drake was trying to say something, he shrugged and released Drake's throat out of curiosity.

"This doesn't make any sense Negaduck, you and Paddywhack are twisted and evil enough to do all the damage you want without Bulba's help. Why would you willingly go along with someone else's plan? You never worked for anyone before, why start now?" Drake asked as he rubbed his throat, wincing.

Negaduck crossed his arms, "Good question and a good point to boot. I don't really give a crap if Bulba and Fossil cloned me; gratitude and loyalty are not in my vocabulary. However, Bulba made me and clown boy quite the tempting offer and the benefits of this deal were just too juicy to pass up."

Drake shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand… What deal, what offer? What exactly did Bulba promise you?"

Negaduck pointed to Drake's beak. "Why _**you **_of course, it's the only thing I wanted in this world. Bulba said if I didn't smoke him he would bring you to me so I could kill you myself," Negaduck pointed to his white chest. "Paddywhack snatched your fake daughter so you'd come right to me and it worked just like Bulba said it would, in exchange I get you and Mr. Jack-in-the-box gets all the super powered play mates he can play with from your Justice ducks team."

Drake's throat dropped as he gasped, "Oh my god…they're walking into a trap!"

* * *

Morgana sighed as she stood at the center of Saint Canard, nervous eyes curiously looking at her Grim reaper watch, ticking away with its scythe minute hand. The witch woman had been filled with panic ever since she got that frantic call from Darkwing. Morgana did what he asked: she called all of the other Justice Ducks with her magic powers and was now waiting for them to arrive, but still, she would feel much better if Darkwing was there.

"Oh… I hope everything is all right with dark darling, I've never heard him that scared before and I wish he would have told me what's going on." Morgana nervously checked her watch again, seeing only a minute has passed. "What really worries me is Dark never calls the Justice Ducks together unless it's an emergency, he always prefers to handle things alone… what is going on?"

Loud thundering footsteps shook the ground as Morgana turned to see Stegmutt had arrived. The dinosaur was panting heavily as he apparently ran all the way here. Not too far behind him was Gizmoduck, dropping down from the sky with his helicopter headgear, slowing down as he touched down with his fellow hero comrades.

The robotic Gizmoduck zipped in and proudly raised his arms, proclaiming: "Never fear, GIZMODUCK is here! Now, what seems to be the emergency Morgana? You know a valiant fighter of truth and justice like me can't be called on for just any ordinary occasion." Gizmoduck stopped mid rant as he suddenly realized Darkwing duck was not present, and he scratched his metal plate helmet. "I know he's not terribly fond of me, but shouldn't Darkwing be here, didn't he arrange all this?"

Morgana shook her head sadly "No… well yes, but it's complicated, let me explain. Although I'm not even sure I understand it myself." The witch turned her dark-haired head towards some splashing sounds she heard nearby; she smiled and turned back to Gizmoduck and Stegmutt. "Good, Neptunia is here, I'll explain everything Dark darling told me once she gets here."

The small, green fish woman hopped off a giant octopus towards the harbor and waved goodbye as he sank back into the sea. Neptunia waved to the others as she approached them with her trademark golden trident grasped in her right fin. Stegmutt, Gizmoduck, and Morgana welcomed Neptunia as she looked up to them from her short height.

"Sorry I took so long guys, had a couple of pesky polluters that needed a good ocean spanking, so I had to take care of them first." Neptunia curiously looked to everyone, noticing the solemn looks on their faces. "Okay… did somebody croak or something, why's everyone looking so glum?"

Morgana placed her hands together nervously as she explained. "To be honest we don't really know, I received a frantic call from Darkwing just a few minutes ago, he said there's some kind of emergency and we needed to assemble the Justice Ducks immediately. He didn't tell me why or what's happening but…" Morgana paused and started to become misty in her saddened eyes. "I've never heard him sound like that before."

"Don't worry Miss Morgana, Mr. Darkwing is a real tough guy. With us helping him I know were gonna be all right," Stegmutt said placing a consoling hand on Morgana's shoulder. The witch smiled at Stegmutt's simple but sweet gesture and nodded, thanking him for it.

Gizmoduck curiously scratched his beak, "All right gang, if Darkwing says evil is afoot then we mustn't waste a single second; there is villainy lurking about and we must not falter, nor must we fail in our search to deliver it to justice." The cyborg duck began zooming around the city on his wheel. "We'll search every crooked crevice, every abominable alley, leave no sickening stone unturned; we must be vigilant and above all VALIANT!"

"Or, we could just look at that spooky looking box." Neptunia said bluntly, pointing directly at a strange looking, red toy box sitting mysteriously in the center of the city.

Gizmoduck laughed sheepishly as he could not believe he missed such an obvious clue, and his orange beak practically turned beet red. Neptunia rolled her eyes at the super hero's ignorance as she held her trident tightly and slowly approached the red box. Upon closer examination, the box appeared to be some kind of jack-in-the-box, but not the same box Paddywhack was originally sealed in. The four heroes approached the box cautiously as if expecting it to be a bomb of sorts. Neptunia could not explain it, but she felt a terrifying sense of fear building inside her heart.

"Strange… my scanners indicate that it's just an ordinary toy box, I don't detect any explosives, radiation or any chemicals inside it. Perhaps it really is just a toy box." Gizmoduck said as he scanned the item with his visor.

Morgana nervously stepped back, "No. I don't believe that is the case Gizmoduck, I don't believe that at all." Gizmoduck and Neptunia curiously looked back towards Morgana, and she continued, "I sense something terrible, something incredibly powerful in that box. I don't know what it is but I can sense that it's ancient…and evil."

The child-like dinosaur Stegmutt was completely confused by what everyone was talking about: it didn't look evil or ancient at all to him. He approached the box despite the warnings of his teammates, picked it up, and turned the crank on the side of the box. The box played a musical tune that made Stegmutt giggle with amusement as he continued to crank the device.

"Oh boy, this sounds like it's going to be so much fun!" Stegmutt chuckled to himself.

BOING!

Paddywhack's creepy head popped out of the box, attached to a spring sporting a twisted, creepy, crooked smile at Stegmutt, who immediately screamed and dropped the box. Stegmutt quickly hid behind Gizmoduck like a child hiding behind its parents, trembling at the very sight of the laughing, disembodied clown head. Paddywhack suddenly transformed into his natural form with a puff of smoke, and the Justice Ducks stood strong, still weary of this strange new foe.

Paddywhack chuckled as he cracked his claws and knuckles. "My, my, my now, isn't this a cute little scene. The Justice ducks shaking like babies in their blankets, scared the boogeyman is coming to gobble them up!" Paddywhack spun his head completely around as he laughed maniacally. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you guys look when you're scared stiff?"

Shrugging off his idle threats, Gizmoduck and the other heroes quickly armed their weapons and powers into battle mode. Morgana looked especially worried as she could still sense how powerful Paddywhack's magic was, but remained strong for the team's sake. Paddywhack simply smiled, completely unphased by the super heroes' stance.

Gizmoduck pointed at Paddywhack, "Your childish antics will not frighten us, vile villain, for we are the Justice ducks, and don't you forget that!"

The cyborg duck broadly expanded his mechanical chest out in a weak attempt of intimidation.

"We are not toys for you to play with."

Paddywhack curiously blinked at him, "Play with? Oh, my silly little tin man, I'm not here to play with you."

The clown creature jammed his thumb between his lips and began to blow himself up like a balloon. Paddywhack's body twisted and extended out higher and higher, like some sort of eerie black and white snake. The Justice ducks eyes bulged with each inch Paddywhack's body climbed. Multiple clawed hands and arms burst forth from Paddywhack's body, as if becoming a centipede, each clawed limb carrying a weapon ranging from oversized hammers to rusty-edged chainsaws. Paddywhack was now roughly the size of a snake-shaped skyscraper, sporting a vast assortment of twisted weaponry and a monstrous form that would rival King Kong's height.

Paddywhack smiled with blood red eyes, "No…I'm here to _**kill you**_." The clown monster cackled as his multiple claws and hands struck down at the Justice ducks like a savage octopus.

The horrified heroes ducked and dodged Paddywhack's merciless assault, frantically trying their best to avoid being sliced or smashed into a million bloody pieces. Morgana secretly wished for Darkwing to arrive soon and prayed he would not be too late to help them stop this heartless monster.

Meanwhile…in a location not too far away…

Taurus Bulba watched from a building top, close to the battle scene with Paddywhack, but not near enough to be spotted by any onlookers. The cyborg bull chucked as he watched the Justice ducks futilely attempting to fight the mystical monster. Just the looks of panic and fear on the heroes faces were enough to make Bulba to flash smile his pearly white teeth, glistening with amusement. Lying next to Bulba's feet was an unconscious Gosalyn, passed out, tied up, and completely at the mercy of the same monster that was trying to kill her friends and family.

"Brilliant, everything is going according to plan." Taurus Bulba said with a calm laugh.

* * *

To be continued…


	16. The Last Stand

_Hey Nukem's back. Afraid my beta reader was out for a while so I had to wait until she came back but luckily Dinny, as usual, did an awesome job helping me with my story and I always thank her for that. I really tried to work hard on making the battles creative and unique for this chapter. I wanted to really emphasize Paddywhack and Negaduck's super powers and make them look even more evil than they were in the show. Hope you guys like it and until next chapter, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**The Last Stand**

Paddywhack laughed violently as his multiple arms lashed out against the Justice Ducks. Dozens of arms sliced through the air with vicious speed and accuracy. The super hero team scattered across the ground, desperately dodging Paddywhack's assault. Gizmoduck zipped across the pavement on his wheel leg as a pair of chainsaw-wielding claws barely missed scratching his helmet. Stegmutt squealed like a frightened child as Paddywhack tried to smash him with an oversized mallet, another arm was singing his tail with a blowtorch device.

No matter where the Justice ducks ran or how fast they moved, they could not escape Paddywhack's seemingly endless supply of arms and weapons. Neptunia hopped around like a fish out of water to dodge an oversized meat cleaver from slicing her in half. Morgana was the only one doing well against Paddywhack, and her magical spells managed to counter Paddywhack's attacking arms. The Justice ducks regrouped away from Paddywhack and out of reach from his menacing appendages. The twisted clown creature simply laughed and recoiled.

"You guys act more like super scardey cats than super heroes; I bet Darkwing would be SO ashamed if he saw you acting like this." Paddywhack threw his head back and laughed.

Gizmoduck clutched his metallic fist tightly, "Do not underestimate the powers of justice, my fiendish friend, for it will be most certainly be your undoing." Gizmo angrily pointed at Paddywhack with a single black finger. "As far as Darkwing is concerned, I suggest you tell us what you know before things get really out of hand."

Paddywhack's eyes lit up, "Out of hand? Now that's an IDEA, I can't believe I didn't think of it first. I bet you guys will make the coolest splat sounds once I've squashed you like bugs."

"Just try it villain, I assure you we won't flatten so easily."

The clown simply laughed as he launched all of his arms and hands off like missiles heading straight for the Justice ducks. The heroes screamed and quickly fled to hide behind cars, buildings - any safe location- as the fists crashed down and exploded all around them. Gizmoduck snorted and charged, full speed and straight into the heart of the arm missile attack. Gizmo's wheel dashed across the pavement at incredible speeds, dodging every arm as he raced closer towards Paddywhack. The demon laughed and spat out a huge glob of liquid at Gizmo.

The cyborg superhero quickly dodged the spit glob and gasped as he saw it melt into the ground, as if it were made of corrosive acid. Paddywhack continued to sling acidic loogies at Gizmoduck as he raced closer and closer, building the speed in his wheel as he planned to use a nearby-parked car as a ramp to propel him towards Paddywhack's face.

"I'm going to crush you like a tin can, tin man!"

Paddywhack re-grew his two primary arms and turned his hands into black anvils; Gizmo maxed out his top speed and launched himself from his car ramp seconds after Paddywhack flattened it. Compartments all over Gizmo's body suddenly opened up and unleashed a barrage of white missiles and bombs. Paddywhack gasped as the multiple missiles struck him, as violent explosions engulfed his body in huge clouds of fiery, gray smoke. Gizmo launched a grappling hook from the top of his helmet and used it to snare Paddywhack's head with a lasso.

The falling Gizmo used his metallic weight to drag Paddywhack's head and body town just as Gizmo reached the ground. Paddywhack cried out as he collapsed face first into the pavement, Gizmoduck smiled and flashed a triumphant victory sign with his metallic hand.

"Good show Paddywhack, good show indeed, but no evil is a match for the pure, the proud, the powerful…GIZMODUCK!"

Morgana and Neptunia shook their heads as they watched Gizmo's ego get out of control.

Gizmoduck approached Paddywhack and poked at his head condescendingly, "Now I suggest you start telling us everything you know about Darkwing duck before things start to get really rough."

Paddywhack suddenly jolted back to his feet without even a single scratch on his face or body. Gizmoduck was completely stunned. A massive hammer suddenly dropped from the sky as Gizmoduck was crushed under its weight. Paddywhack chuckled evilly as he picked up the hammer he created and pulled it back, using it as if it was a golf club.

"Cue ball; corner pocket."

One mighty swing and Paddywhack sent the flattened Gizmo hurtling through the air like a mangled white pinball, smashing into various buildings and bouncing off them before painfully skidding to a halt. Morgana and the other heroes turned, mouths agape, as they watched Gizmo bounce around like a toy-bouncing ball. Paddywhack then turned his sights on the remaining Justice ducks and hurled his massive hammer straight towards them.

Morgana gasped and gestured to the hammer, "Stegmutt, quick, use your tail and slap the hammer back like it's a baseball."

The childlike dinosaur nodded and quickly stepped up to the plate, peeling his green tail back, and slammed it into the hammer as it came. The hammer was sent flying back to its source and a stunned Paddywhack was too shocked to dodge the hammer from crunching into his twisted face, he swayed in a disorientated state.

Neptunia smirked and readied her golden trident, "Right then, I guess it's my turn to take this clown down." The fish woman raised back her golden trident and hurled it right at Paddywhack's head, smirking as she clenched her fin fists with anticipation. "Let's see how you do with a mouth full of spear, buddy boy!"

Paddywhack was still too disorientated from the hammer too move, he gagged as the trident drove itself through his mouth. Neptunia cheered as the trident struck its target, watching Paddywhack choke and gag on the harpoon-like weapon. Paddywhack grabbed his neck with both hands and squeezed it as tightly as he could; forcing his cheeks and lips to expand like a balloon. Suddenly the trident was spat from Paddywhack's lips and was quickly heading right back to its master; Morgana gasped and quickly fired a spell to turn the trident into a ball of water. The gentle witch sighed with relief as the water splashed harmlessly over Neptunia's body. Neptunia quickly ran her hands over her body to make sure she was all right.

"Whoa… thanks for the quick save there honey, not to mention the drink: I was feeling a bit dry in the scales actually." Neptunia nodded to Morgana as she looked back up at the twisted, beady red eyes of their evil enemy. "Unfortunately, now I'm out of a perfectly good trident and from the way things have been going, I think we're gonna need all the help we can get against this freak."

Stegmutt flexed his arms and growled, "Let me give it a try guys, I promise I'll do my best!"

The large dinosaur charged forward and planned to ram Paddywhack with all of his genetically altered might. Paddywhack smirked as he placed one of his fingers between his lips and puffed his black and white body up like a gigantic oversized balloon. Unphased by Paddywhack's balloon trick, Stegmutt simply closed his eyes and rammed his muscular body into the clown demon with every inch of energy he had. Paddywhack's inflated body burst upon connecting to one of Stegmutt's spikes and exploded with a colossal surge of energy and strong winds.

Stegmutt screamed as he was sent flying into the air, hurtled right back to where Morgana and Neptunia were standing. The two heroines gasped and immediately tried to turn and run, but were too late: Stegmutt screamed as he accidentally landed on both of his female teammates. Morgana and Neptunia groaned painfully under Stegmutt's gargantuan girth.

"Oh man, I am so sorry you guys. I really, really, really didn't want to flatten you," Stegmutt said with his sad, juvenile voice.

The small shredded paper-like fragments of Paddywhack's body began to crawl toward one another, quickly reforming back into shape. In the blink of an eye, Paddywhack was back and smiling that sick, twisted grin of his and it looked like being popped like a bubble didn't harm him in the slightest.

Neptunia gulped under Stegmutt, "I never thought I would say this, but I really think we could use Darkwing's help right about now."

Morgana nervously nodded, "Oh, Dark darling… where are you?"

* * *

Negaduck screamed, "Get out here and face me you spineless piece of DOGSHIT."

KABOOM!

The electrical villain vaporized a car with a powerful electrical energy blast, Drake gasped as he clutched his white, feathery head in fear of the exploding vehicle. No matter where the unmasked hero went, he knew that Negaduck's blasts were getting closer and closer to him. Drake had to find his costume case and get his weapons before Negaduck deep-fried him, just like he did with all those cars. The sparking stomp from Negaduck's webbed feet caused Drake to flinch as he walked right past the voax wagon Drake was hiding behind; he gulped hard as he hid his face.

In an instant, Negaduck stopped and remained still just a few feet away from Drake's hiding car, snickering as he aimed his finger at the vehicle and blasting it into pieces. Drake screamed as the explosion sent him flying into the air and crashing face first into the ground. He groaned as he could feel his feathers sizzling from the energy burns. Negaduck released a twisted cackle as he slowly approached Drake and leaned down to look at him eye to eye.

"You truly are a pitiful sight to see Drakey boy. All I have to do is look at you and it just makes me wonder why." Negaduck jerked Drake to his feet with an energy beam and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Why did I lose to some powerless, egg-sucking, yellow-bellied hack in a cheap mask?" Negaduck smashed his knuckles into Drake's face and sent him back. "Everything about you is absolutely pathetic and deserves to be wiped from existence."

Drake panted on the ground, feeling fried mentally and physically: he didn't have a single clue on how to fight this guy and without his mask and weapons, he was even more defenseless. Negaduck stood with his arms at his side and a sinister smile on his black-and-white beak lips. The raw electricity surging over Negaduck's body was constant, indicating that he had a limitless supply of power, something Drake didn't even have a fragment of.

Drake slowly sat back up and glared hatefully at his foe, "One way or another, Negaduck, I am going to stop you and get my daughter back, and make Bulba pay for everything he's ever done."

Negaduck threw back his head and laughed, "HA! That's a good one step dad, a real side splitter. I would love to see how you're going to pull that one off."

Drake smiled, "I'm so happy you asked."

The heroic duck reached behind his back and revealed a stolen hubcap from one of the cars he was hiding behind, Drake hurled it at Negaduck with all of his might. The spinning silver disc spun right towards Negaduck like a flying buzz saw. Drake took this chance to leap into the air and strike Negaduck with a flying jump kick, he screeched as he soared towards his opponent. Negaduck reached up and grabbed both flying objects with his black feathered hands, and Drake gasped as his foot and the cap was caught instantly. Negaduck smirked and shook his head.

Powerful electricity flowed from Negaduck's hands as he instantly melted the hubcap and barbecued Drake at the same time. Drake, squirming in agony, coughed up a weak glob of black smoke as Negaduck slammed him into the ground like, and then roared as he hurled Drake's back into the side of a minivan. Negaduck built up a surge of energy in both of his hands and blasted them toward Drake, digging into him and plowing his body through the cars like a sea of tidal waves. Drake's eyes and jaws bulged with pain as he coughed up huge globs of saliva.

Negaduck chuckled and fired another energy beam at Drake, only this time it took the form of a lightning whip. The whip yanked Drake off the ground and slammed him violently into another row of cars on the opposite side of the wreckage; Drake's pain-filled eyes desperately tried to stay open as he stared endlessly in despair amongst the twisted metal.

"Must go on…must keep fighting…must save…Gosalyn…" Drake weakly said to himself.

Suddenly something shiny caught Drake's eye amongst the busted cars and windows. Drake had found his costume case. He almost couldn't believe it.

A smile slowly grew on Drake's face, "I think this means I still have a chance to save Gosalyn." The weary hero grabbed the case, flipped it open, found his Darkwing costume, and his smile grew even wider. "Furthermore, I think this means it's time to get dangerous."

Negaduck frowned and spat to his left, "Hey, spare me the possum routine and get your ass over here cape boy; I'm not done beating you to a bloody pulp yet."

POOF!

Drake's fallen body and his suitcase vanished in a puff of purple smoke, Negaduck growled angrily as he knew exactly what this meant. Negaduck began searching around the area for wherever Darkwing duck would show up next. Even if he was a galvanized version of the original Negaduck, he and Darkwing duck were still like brothers and he knew Darkwing's tricks and way of thinking better than anyone. A second, larger purple cloud appeared to the right of Negaduck.

"_I am the terror that flaps in the night…"_

"HA, got you!"

Negaduck laughed as he aimed at the source of Darkwing's voice and fired into the purple cloud, a bright explosion followed as the smoke was erased by the exploding car's flames. The dark duck waited and listened for any signs of Darkwing's voice, still lingering, but heard nothing.

WHAM!

A violent kick struck Negaduck's head like a bolt out of the blue, he was sent face first skidding into the ground from a second mysterious purple cloud of smoke.

"_I am the light that shines through the greatest darkness…"_

The electrical villain refused to surrender and blasted the purple haze once again, only to be greeted with another beak-crunching kick to the face.

"_I am DARKWING DUCK!"_

"Oh, be still my lunch, don't you ever get tired of spewing that ego-inflating garbage every time you make your entrance?" Negaduck said as he regained his stance. "It's embarrassing to even be remotely genetically linked to a loser like you."

"Quit the belittling banter bolts-for-brains, and prepare for a plethora of pulverizing, pummeling and punches you obnoxious negative doppelganger!" Darkwing duck smirked at his speech as he stood, arms at his side, a broad smile painted on his heroic lips.

Negaduck growled, slapping his face in anger and sparked energy from his cheek feathers. "As if I didn't have enough reasons to deep fry you, now I got another." Negaduck clutched his fingers tightly as energy began to build. "Now I'm gonna kill you just to shut that big mouth of yours!"

Darkwing duck laughed at Negaduck's rage as he ducked and dodged each and every lightning bolt Negaduck hurled at him. Negaduck was dumbfounded at how Darkwing could avoid him so easily and where all this newfound "spirit" had come from.

"Give me a break Negadip, you couldn't hit the broad side of your mom," Darkwing laughed with a wide smile.

Negaduck's blood boiled as he fired another lightning bolt, and then another and another and another, firing endless streams of dark energy at his most hated of opponents. Every attack was dodged with ease and returned with mockery and insults from Darkwing duck. Little did Negaduck realize that Darkwing's insults were all part of his plan: insulting Negaduck made him angry, which made him impulsive, which also made him unfocused and too blinded by anger to aim properly. Darkwing duck knew Negaduck was stronger, so he simply needed to be smarter.

All the power in the world would be useless if one cannot even hit his opponent. However, Darkwing knew he could not dodge Negaduck forever and as he jumped around, he was secretly searching around for some kind of means to help him defeat Negaduck so he could hurry back to Gosalyn.

"There's got to be something around here I can use, a camera, a golf club, a water pistol, something! I've got to end this quick before something awful happens to Gosalyn."

Darkwing's prayers were finally answered when he spotted a burnt brown box hanging out from the passenger side of a crashed pickup truck. The masked mallard tossed a smoke bomb at Negaduck and desperately raced to the back of the pickup truck and tried to leap into the small window in the back. Negaduck surged his energy and blasted away the smoke as he spotted Darkwing entering the back end of the pickup truck, he screamed out and vaporized the truck.

Darkwing recoiled as he kicked out the windshield and leapt out of the truck with the box just as it exploded. This delay only further enraged and agitated Negaduck.

"You can't get away from me that easy!"

Negaduck energized both his fists, grabbed the remains of the truck, and hurled them left and right, watching as his sizzling energy charred the truck's burnt remains into metallic dust particles. Suddenly, Darkwing charged forward and launched his fists forward. Negaduck's sparking hands locked fingers with Darkwing duck, who was wearing some kind of rubber latex cleaning gloves: it was preventing Negaduck's energy from harming Darkwing. The two masked ducks remained deadlocked with their fingers intertwined, lighting flashing from their palms.

Negaduck leaned in and stared right into Darkwing's masked eyes. "I am everything that is dark, evil, and ugly inside of you and more, empowered by twisted science from an equally twisted mind." Darkwing winced as Negaduck tightened his grip over his hands, "What the hell makes you think mere cleaning supplies can stop me?"

Darkwing smirked, "Who said I was going to stop you with these? I just needed them to get close to you so I can do THIS."

The skulls of Darkwing and Negaduck collided as Darkwing slammed his head into his foe's forehead; Negaduck cried out as he was forced back and released his grip with Darkwing's hands. Darkwing followed his head butt with a spinning tornado kick and knocked Negaduck near the edge of the highway. The hero quickly reached into his back pocket and removed his gas gun that was sporting a toilet plunger in the barrel: something else he obtained from the pickup truck. Darkwing aimed it fiercely at Negaduck who merely laughed once he saw the plunger.

"I must have fried you harder than I thought; only a screw-loose idiot would think he could grease me with a stinking toilet plunger."

"Think what you want lightning bug, but there's no way I'm letting you stop me from saving my daughter, nor am I letting a monster like you claim anymore innocent lives. You're going down."

"HA, big bold words from a big boob such as yourself, dim wing."

Negaduck took a step closer but Darkwing armed his gun, kept it steady, and deadlocked on Negaduck's chest. The fact Darkwing took his weapon so seriously only made Negaduck laugh harder as he slapped his knee and wiped his eyes clean.

"This is too much, you're an even bigger joke then I ever remembered," Negaduck slowly composed himself and stopped laughing. "Face it you're finished, finite, done, over with, DEAD! You've got no powers, no back up, no escape, and no real weapon to speak of; what could you possibly do to me?"

Darkwing smiled as he fired, "Connect you to the operator."

The plunger fired and struck Negaduck right in the chest, but instead of knocking him down, it forced him upward. Negaduck's eyes widened as the shot propelled him into the air on a diagonal slant, heading straight for a pair of power lines that were on the outskirts of the highway.

BZZT!

Negaduck screamed an agonizing wail as his body was over-electrified, short-circuiting. The extra energy and electricity in the power lines were overloading his energy cells, over powering his body to the point where it was literally tearing him apart. Darkwing closed his eyes as a blinding spark exploded from the core of Negaduck's body; he had been completely vaporized, neutralized into a harmless fluttering shower of energy sparks that fizzed into nothingness.

Darkwing heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed, the gas gun still locked in his aching hands. "Thank god…it's finally over…well, part of it anyway. I may have won the battle, but the war is still going on and if I don't get there soon Gosalyn, the Justice ducks, and all of St. Canard will be at the mercy of that madman."

The hero leapt off the ground and raced down the road in the direction of his home, desperately looking for any faster means of travel along the way.

"Hang on guys, help is on the way, just please… don't go dying on me!"

* * *

To be continued…


	17. Fun and Games

_Hey everyone! School has started back up for me so that slowed things down a bit plus, my old beta reader is MIA so I had to find a new one for this chapter. Luckily I did, Saff (Saffire Persian) did a fantastic job with beta reading this chapter and she gave me a lot of great insights and tips to improve my writing. I just wanted to also add that this has become the most popular story I have ever written! Its gotten more hits and more reviews then any other fic I've made so i just wanted to give a mega sized thank you to EVERYONE who has been reading, reviewing, and helping make this story so much fun to write. Until the next chapter, enjoy and thanks again!_

* * *

**Fun and Games**

Smoke and charred debris littered the city streets from the ferocious battle. Paddywhack, stared with eager blood red eyes over the sea of carnage and chaos he had created, people fleeing and screaming from the scene fueled the monster's power with fear and suffering. Paddywhack grew even larger, his legs expanding as his shape and size followed until he was as tall as a radio tower. Morgana and the other Justice ducks panted heavily from exhaustion,

Morgana shook her face and glared, "No I will not let this demon stop me. He's not the only creature of darkness around here." The witch pulled up her sleeves and blasted lightning bolts at Paddywhack's head. "Suck spell, clown creep!"

The blast struck Paddywhack's head and vaporized his entire upper body in a powerful gushing force of ash black smoke and chunks of mangled, scorched flesh. Morgana smiled proudly and wiped her brow clean, hoping the worst was over. The only thing left of Paddywhack was a pair of legs and a fully charred waistline.

"Ha, ha, ha, now that was quite a shot my dear. Yes, yes, quite a shot indeed."

Morgana's eyes bulged from their sockets as she held her face. "This is impossible! I can't be hearing this. He's still alive and talking from his…his…LOWER HALF?"

The pair of legs suddenly created a zipper under the groin area and up the flash fried waistline. Within seconds, the zipper unzipped itself and revealed Paddywhack to be very much alive and back to his normal size. The clown giggled in his annoying, high-pitched cackle as he saw Morgana's shocked face. Morgana remained speechless as Paddywhack grabbed his two giant legs and held them like sticks.

Paddywhack rolled his eyes back and crooned, "Oh misery and suffering, how I love the taste of thee in the moonlight of murder and mayhem."

Suddenly the clown smashed his former lower torso into Morgana from both sides; like a couple of giant fly swatters. Fear crippled Morgana's legs and froze her body like a cold chill from a dark and dreary night. She was crushed by the crushing force from the falling lower legs, leaving her dazed and defenseless. Paddywhack grinned and fired a pair of powerful red energy beams from his pupils. Violent screams erupted from Morgana; she was violently blasted into the window of a nearby store. Morgana moaned in pain as she lay on the ground, bleeding and drained of magic.

"Now that's what I call fun," Paddywhack burst into maniacal laughter and slapped his knee. "I've never had such exquisite tasting misery in all my centuries, you super hero guys sure know how to show a clown a good time." Paddywhack snickered as he approached the four heroes and rubbed his claws together, "So who wants to play with me next?"

Gizmoduck bravely zoomed forward and placed his mechanical arms at his side, attempting to provide a shield using his own body. Gizmo had to make sure his comrades had enough time to help Morgana back onto her feet. Despite the fact Gizmo's armor was dented and scratched up, he was more than confident that he could still hold his own against Paddywhack. The clown creature smirked and turned his fingernails into long razor sharp claws.

"Halt vile villain before I give you another good thrashing from my Gizmo arsenal."

"Oh by all means tin man, show me all of the toys you've brought; playing games is so much more fun when you have cool toys to play with."

"Play all the games you want but in the end you are still going to be the loser."

Paddywhack threw back his head and laughed, flashing a beak full of grizzly looking sharp teeth.

Gizmoduck ignored Paddywhack's mockery and floored his engines into full gear, launching himself towards Paddywhack with everything he had. Paddywhack stood there like a statue with a big smile on his face as Gizmoduck slammed his metallic black knuckles right between Paddywhack's beady red eyes.

WHAM!

The cyber superhero delivered a direct hit into the twisted face of Paddywhack. Unfortunately, for Gizmoduck, Paddywhack's face bent inside out as if he was made of rubber, showing no signs of pain or injury from Gizmo's punch at all. Gizmo gulped hard as he put his wheel into reverse and watched in horror as Paddywhack pulled his face back to normal with ease.

"Is that everything you have, roller boy?"

"No, but THIS is!"

Gizmoduck screamed like a mad man as he pressed every button on his armor; launching every single missile, laser beam, explosive, dart launcher, glue gun, smoke grenade, bug zapper, firecracker, and technological gadget he had in his entire arsenal. Neptunia, Stegmutt, and Morgana silently cheered as they watched Gizmoduck give Paddywhack everything he had. Gizmoduck smiled as he watched Paddywhack become engulfed in a cloud of explosive smog, he flexed his shiny white chest and let loose a proud chuckle.

"Who's laughing now criminal scum?"

The dust cleared to reveal that not only had Paddywhack had survived, but he was now split into six copies of himself. Gizmoduck's jaw dropped as if it was made of iron, none of the other flabbergasted heroes could comprehend Paddywhack surviving that attack. Paddywhack looked to his five other twins and smiled, all of them shaking hands and slapping high fives until eventually; turning their attention back towards Gizmoduck.

The six Paddywhack's smirked and turned their fingers into razor sharp finger claws. "Why I believe were the ones laughing now and with good reason", the center Paddywhack pointed at Gizmoduck and hissed, "Wasting you is gonna be a real gas."

Paddywhack and his five twisted clones unleashed a barrage of claw slashing swipes, slicing and dicing the cyborg superhero with the combined force of twelve different clawed hands ripping into Gizmo's armor as if it were made of tissue paper. Morgana and the other heroes quickly rushed to Gizmo's aid only to be stopped by three of the six Paddywhack clones blocking their path.

"This is a private massacre; written invitations ONLY!"

The clown creeps twisted their bodies into oversized horseshoes and slammed Morgana, Neptunia, and Stegmutt into the side of a parked semi-truck; pinning them helplessly against the vehicle's side.

"No, Gizmo ugh, we have to try and help him or he'll die" Morgana screamed, angrily grinding her arms and wrists against her bindings.

The three Paddywhack clones smirked as Gizmoduck was confused and disorientated his body was so overly racked with pain and dents it looked like the slightest of breezes would make his armor fall off. The middle Paddywhack leaned in and flicked Gizmoduck with his index finger. The strike knocked Fenton Crackshell right out of his suit, smashing him right through the driver door of the truck his comrades were pinned against. Fenton was knocked unconscious.

Paddywhack burst with maniacal laughter as he returned his clones back to his body, even the ones pinning the other heroes to the truck, freeing the Justice Ducks.

Morgana gasped, "Oh my god Gizmoduck; I have to make sure he's still alive." Fueled with boundless fury, Morgana approached Fenton in the truck. Morgana immediately began casting a healing spell and prayed to the heavens that she was not too late. "Guys, Gizmo is in really bad shape I need you to stall Paddywhack as long as you can while I try and heal his wounds."

Neptunia nodded towards Morgana, "Don't lose your cobwebs over it honey; me and junior over here will gladly wipe Bozo's butt ugly face for you and Gizmo."

Stegmutt nodded and slapped on his meanest face as he and Neptunia approached Paddywhack, focused and ready for battle.

"Yes, yes, yes! This is even more delicious then when Quackerjack played with me," Paddywhack cackled as his head twirled like a whirling top. The clown stopped his spinning head and revealed a twisted, toothy grin. "Misery, pain, suffering, agony, these are merely some of the wondrous flavors that I have been feasting on for over hundreds of years. I was crafted in the bowels of darkness since before any of your ancestors were even born, I cannot be killed or destroyed for I am immortal, I am everlasting, and I am your absolute worst NIGHTMARE!"

Stegmutt pulled on his scaly arms as if he was rolling up his sleeves, approaching the menacing monster. "Gee sorry Mr. Nightmare but you hurt my friends and you're trying to hurt me too so I'm gonna have to hit you really hard," he shrugged. "Sorry Mr. Nightmare."

The dinosaur charged forward like a super sized football player, Morgana occasionally turned her head to watch as she continued to restore Fenton's health.

"If you can't play by my rules, fossil face, then I'm afraid you're"—Paddywhack lifted his right leg and stomped it hard into the ground—"GROUNDED!"

The thundering force rumbling from under Paddywhack's foot caused the pavement to shake and tremble with incredible energy. Buildings and cars quaked and rattled due to the tremendous shockwaves emanating from the ground. Stegmutt looked down and gasped as he suddenly found his toes walking on thin air. The dinosaur mutant dropped into the open crack in the pavement, Paddywhack sealed the Earth right back up, trapping Stegmutt in the ground with only his head poking out of the fractured pavement.

"Not so strong when you can't use your limbs are you big boy?" Paddywhack chuckled as he approached the helpless Stegmutt. Paddywhack snapped his fingers, instantaneously making a giant battle-axe appear in his hands. Stegmutt gulped as Paddywhack raised the gleaming blade right above his head, "Bedtime for you my spiky little friend."

CRASH!

A loud shattering sound distracted Paddywhack as he turned around to see what it was. A nearby aquarium had its window shattered; legions of flying fish came hurtling towards Paddywhack. The clown creature snarled in pain as the fish began to swarm over him and engulf him like a swarm of bees.

Neptunia crossed her scaly arms and smiled smugly, "You know for a bunch of overpriced pet guppies, these guys pack quite a punch." The fish woman shrugged and smirked as she watched Paddywhack suffer. "I mean there not as good as ocean fish, but it looks like these guys will do in a pinch and speaking of pinch."

Neptunia as she slapped her finned feet against Paddywhack's knees, tripping him. Paddywhack collapsed and was left to Neptunia and her fish army's mercy. Neptunia jumped on top of the villain's chest and removed a starfish from her fishy arsenal.

"It's time someone put the squeeze on you for good Patty cake."

Paddywhack blasted the fish off with a heat ray bursting from his lifeless, crimson red eyes. The fish squealed as their fins were sizzling and quickly hobbled back to the aquarium, the fishes whimpering sounded like they were a batch of wounded puppies. Neptunia gulped hard. She was now alone and in the enraged, laser eye gaze of the clown demon she had just insulted.

Paddywhack's eyes boiled bright red as he growled. "No thanks I've got bigger fish to fry, namely YOU!"

Neptunia leaped back as Paddywhack blasted her with his eye beams, he fired them again and Neptunia desperately dodged them once more. Paddywhack fired his beams relentlessly at Neptunia who knew she could not dodge his attacks forever. Eventually, a beam singed one of Neptunia's arms and she struggled to hold her arm. Paddywhack blasted again and struck her other arm, then one of her feet, then a knee, and finally her chest.

* * *

Morgana looked behind her and gasped, "This is horrible I have to do something before that monster kills us all." The witch woman sighed and returned to healing Fenton, gloom and fear wrinkling her face as she tried her best to hurry. "Oh if only Dark was here."

* * *

The fried fish woman weakly gasped for air, her body and aqua-lungs racked by pain, Neptunia was completely exhausted from battling Paddywhack. If Neptunia did not find some water soon, she would surely perish; that is if Paddywhack didn't finish her off first.

Paddywhack approached Neptunia, walking slowly, eerily, like some sort of twisted serial killer slowly stalking his prey. "You truly are a fish out of water aren't you?" Paddywhack cackled. Paddywhack suddenly transformed his left hand into a giant meat cleaver and raised it up high while jamming his foot against Neptunia's throat, "And now it's time for you to say sayonara sushi breath."

Neptunia's eyes bulged as she stared at the gleaming blade; she could feel her heart beating, she knew that this was the end for her.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Explosions erupted all around Paddywhack as he shielded his eyes and cried out in annoyance. Neptunia didn't question this divine intervention and quickly scurried her scaly body towards the nearest manhole, she lifted it up and quickly dove into the sewer.

"Who DARES to interrupt my playtime?" Paddywhack shouted as he angrily looked to the skies.

High, high above the night sky soared the red and purple wings of Darkwing's iconic flying vehicle: the Thunder Quack. The plane circled around Paddywhack's location and continued to blast smoke bombs and explosives at the clown.

Paddywhack raised a skeptical eyebrow and snorted. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my least favorite playmate in the world; Darkwing duck!"

Morgana's eyes lit up as her ears heard that lovely pair of words; she quickly looked upwards to see the Thunder Quack circling Paddywhack like a vulture. The sight of that dark colored airplane set Morgana's heart on fire with feelings of hope and relief. Though Morgana had often criticized Dark for not accepting her cooking and relatives, she always knew in her haunted heart that Darkwing would always be there for her and he always knew how to make her heart shine.

Paddywhack did not share her feelings whatsoever.

"My, my, my." Paddywhack frowned as he stroked his chin, "I will say this, that Darkwing fellow sure has such wonderful toys…there's only just one problem with them." Paddywhack pointed his fingers towards the sky and drooled like a hungry animal. "They break SO easily!"

Lighting burst from Paddywhack's fingertips and struck the Thunder Quack, frying the plane's engines and causing the wings to catch fire. Morgana's heart sank as she watched the plane spiral down into the ground with smoke and embers trailing its crippled wings.

KABOOM!

The Thunder Quack crashed and exploded upon impact. The plane had been completely destroyed; chunks of flaming debris falling down like sizzling raindrops. Morgana left Fenton's side to gasp and hold her lips in horror at the sight of her beloved's plane crashing and burning. Morgana and Paddywhack eagerly expected Darkwing to emerge from the wreckage. Instead, a smoking, staggering Launchpad exited the plane wreckage.

Launchpad teetered around, dizzy and drenched with burn marks all over his brown pilot uniform. "I'm sorry DW…I tried…I just," Launchpad weakly groaned as he collapsed face first onto the ground.

Paddywhack threw back his head with maniacal laughter, "You've got to be kidding me." The clown creature approached Launchpad and pressed his foot firmly against the sidekick's skull. "I wait all this time to play Decapitate-the-Darkwing and all I get is his cheap leftovers? HA." Paddywhack drilled his heel deep into Launchpad, "Guess killing you will have to do for now."

ZAP!

Crimson red energy blasted Paddywhack right in the face as he was forced off Launchpad, the energy blasts came from a very enraged Morgana. Morgana felt like a savage and primal force had taken control of her body, pumping ferocity in her veins and indescribable darkness from her hands. Paddywhack turned his attention towards Morgana, pulsating worm like veins sprouted across his face from frequent frustration.

"You know I am REALLY getting sick and tired of people doing that."

Morgana growled savagely, "You will leave him alone, you hear me? You will leave us ALL alone you…you…monster!" Morgana fired another double dose of magical energy beams at Paddywhack, savagely blasting him back as she moved in closer and closer. "These are my friends you're threatening and I will not stand by and let you torment anyone ever again you hear me?"

"So you want to have a _spelling_ bee now do you? Then so be it! Go ahead miss cobwebs, hit me with your best shot. I DARE you."

"My pleasure."

Dark thunderclouds formed above Morgana and Paddywhack, swirling fumes of tombstone gray and ash black swirled into a tornado like formation, brimming with dark lightning and ferocious winds. Paddywhack's blood red eyes widened in shock, he had no idea Morgana was capable of such magic. Morgana grew in size, growing as tall as a skyscraper; her magical energies grew along with her, becoming larger and stronger with each passing moment. No one had ever seen Morgana this angry or powerful since she had forced her relatives to stop fighting the villagers.

Morgana pointed her hands at Paddywhack and unleashed the full force of her rage empowered magic. A tremendous explosion of light and magical energy engulfed Paddywhack like the shockwave of an atomic bomb, forcing Launchpad and the other heroes to shield their eyes from the explosion's light. Morgana reverted to her normal size and shape due to extreme exhaustion. Morgana panted and heaved with her arms hanging down heavily, feeling like they were made of solid stone.

"I certainly hope that was enough to stop him," she said, panting heavily. "Because that last spell drained the last of my energy."

Morgana watched as the energy dust cleared and she peered in deep to see if there was any sign of Paddywhack.

"Now who would have thought something like that could have come out of a little girl like you."

Morgana swallowed nervously, instantly recognizing that awful voice speaking behind her. Morgana forced herself to turn around, she saw Paddywhack standing right behind her, covered in some burns marks and sizzling a little, but still alive and in one piece.

"Its…it's…its n-n-n-not p-p-possible!"

"Stop…this isn't fun anymore."

Morgana trembled as she saw her horrified reflection in the shine coming from Paddywhack's all too eager looking blood red eyes. The clown creature's lips opened up wide to reveal a wicked smile full of jagged, twisted looking teeth. Paddywhack pointed towards Morgana's chest with a single extended index finger.

"Splatter time."

SHINK!

Paddywhack's single extended finger turned into a razor sharp elongated blade and sliced into Morgana's chest like it was nothing. Blood gushed out from Morgana's wound as she clutched her blood stained dress across her chest. Pain and dizziness forced Morgana to stumble and collapse to the ground. Laughter erupted from Paddywhack's lips as he eagerly looked at his claw fingers stained with Morgana's blood, licking it off his extended finger like one would an ice cream cone.

"Sorry to cut to the chase like that witchy poo but I'm just not having fun anymore. Don't get me wrong, it's been centuries since anyone's played that long with me without croaking and I do appreciate it, but there's a big wide world out there full of new playmates and I can't waste all my time crushing you Justice dorks."

Paddywhack smirked as he snapped his fingers and caused a death scythe to appear in his bony, claw like hands. Morgana gasped and winced in pain as she tried to squirm away as she held her bleeding chest. Paddywhack raised his blade up high and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Just look at the bright side, at least you won't be the only headstone redecorating St. Canard cemetery."

Suddenly a manhole cover burst open behind Paddywhack. Neptunia burst out from the sewers, feeling recharged and ready to take Paddywhack down. The villain was prepared for Neptunia, however: he immediately turned and slashed his scythe across Neptunia's chest and body. A sickening splash of blood and scales squirted from Neptunia's chest, she dropped to the ground with a seemingly lifeless thud.

"You're friends will be joining you shortly!"

Morgana tried to stand up to help Neptunia but was shoved painfully back down by Paddywhack, he jammed his foot deep into the fresh wound in Morgana's chest. The witch screamed in pain as Paddywhack once again raised his blade to end Morgana's life.

"And as soon as I slice your useless head off, I'll do the same to fossil face and that big mouthed pile of scrap metal."

"_I am the terror that flaps in the night…"_

Both Morgana and Paddywhack's ears twitched at the sound that familiar introduction speech.

"_I am the pothole that pops your front tire…"_

"Hey, do you hear a lawn mower or something?"

Morgana didn't bother responding to Paddywhack's question, as she knew what that sound was and that means she had to move fast! Morgana was drained, weak, and wounded but she had to do her best and muster all the magic she has left for one more spell: a disappearing spell. Morgana's body evaporated into a dust cloud that vanished just as quickly as it appeared, she safely teleported a few feet away from Paddywhack. The clown didn't have any time to be surprised as a dark shadow appeared above his body and was getting larger very fast.

"I AM DARKWING DUCK!"

The shadow belonged to Darkwing's Rat catcher motorcycle, which was plummeting right on top of Paddywhack just as Darkwing ejected himself from the vehicle. Paddywhack screamed as the bike crushed him flat and exploded like a violent volcano. Flames and fragments of melted metal skyrocketed into the sky from the power of the explosion. Darkwing landed right beside Morgana who smiled with immense happiness as she rushed to wrap her arms around Darkwing.

"Oh Dark darling, I thought I would never see you again."

"Ha, it takes more than a super charged psychotic doppelganger or a bony black and white misery munching mischief maker to stop the likes of Darkwing duck."

Morgana weakly collapsed into Darkwing's arms, he gasped and ceased his gloating. Darkwing quickly tried to fix her wounds with a first aid kit amongst his hero tools

"Morgana are you nuts! You shouldn't be up and hugging when you've got an injury like that, just sit still and let me try and patch it up."

"Oh don't worry Dark; it was worth it to feel you in my arms again. I'm just sorry we couldn't stop Paddywhack. The other Justice Ducks and I tried our best but it wasn't enough; Paddywhack was just too powerful."

"Well you don't have to worry another thought on that jack-in-the-box jerk; my Rat catcher was packed with enough explosives to topple the Great Wall of China. I think we've seen the last of Mr. Banana brains for good this time."

Earthquake like vibrations shook the ground as Paddywhack violently burst from the flaming wreckage of the Rat catcher. The twisted monster was now just as large and terrifying as Morgana had been a few minutes earlier. Paddywhack's eyes were glowing like a pair of fireballs, with dragon like jaws dripping with ghostly white drool.

"DON'T CALL ME BANANA BRAINS!"

Darkwing looked to Morgana and nervously tucked on his shirt collar, swallowing hard.

"Then again…I could be wrong."

* * *

To be continued…


	18. Curtain Call

**Curtain Call**

The gangly legs of Paddywhack creaked and cracked like twigs snapping as he approached Darkwing duck, each sound echoing from his crunching legs more sickening then the last. Paddywhack's shadow loomed over Darkwing. The masked superhero swallowed hard and stared nervously at Paddywhack, Morgana felt just as fearful as she clutched Darkwing's arm tightly.

"Well, well, if it isn't my least favorite playmate in the world", Paddywhack leaned in and pressed his beak against Darkwing's beak. "DARKWING DUCK," Paddywhack leaned his head and away from Darkwing and stood up tall with his arms folded across his chest. "Negaduck was supposed to be your play date but it obviously looks like that fowl mouthed bug zapper just couldn't cut it."

Morgana nervously jerked Darkwing's neck back, "What, Negaduck is alive, and what does he mean by bug zapper?"

"Morgana if you would PLEASE calm down, this is neither the time nor the place to discuss this. I will fill you in on everything once we get out of here." Darkwing stretched his collar out and laughed nervously. "That's assuming we get out of here…alive."

Paddywhack reared back his leg and slammed it into Darkwing and Morgana. The force of Paddywhack's kick sent the two lovebirds spiraling in opposite directions: Darkwing smashed through the window of a nearby antique store and Morgana crashed into a lineup of parked bicycles. Darkwing groaned painfully as he slowly stood back to his feet, brushing smashed chunks of antique pottery and busted clocks from his gray hat. Morgana was unable to move from her position, blood leaked from her wound and dripped onto the bicycle chains and tires.

Darkwing shook off his dizziness and saw Morgana on the ground dripping with blood. Desperate to come to Morgana's side, Darkwing quickly tried to rush to his beloved in order to help patch her wounds. Paddywhack reached down and encaged Darkwing's body in giant sized bony fingers from Paddywhack's left hand. Darkwing was plucked from the ground and brought to Paddywhack's face, the dark clown creature cackled mercilessly upon seeing Darkwing squirm in his grip.

"Awe now lookie what I found here, my own personal Darkwing duck action figure."

Darkwing grunted and groaned desperately trying to free himself from Paddywhack's unbreakable iron grip, much to Paddywhack's amusement. Paddywhack extended his right hand towards Darkwing's head

"Now let's see if your head twists off."

The approaching gigantic hand loomed over Darkwing's head, preparing to twist it off like a bottle cap. Darkwing panicked and struggled vigorously against the binding fingers of Paddywhack's grip. Darkwing only managed to free one of his arms, but it was enough for Darkwing to grab his gas gun and aim it at Paddywhack's face.

"Suck gas evil doer!"

Darkwing blasted Paddywhack right between the eyes with an exploding gas bullet from his gas gun. A sea of teal colored smoke engulfed Paddywhack's head as he was struck by Darkwing's gas pellet, Darkwing continued to bombard Paddywhack with gas until the clown was forced to release Darkwing from his grip. Darkwing stretched his purple cape out as best he could, using the cape and the wind to slow his descent back down to the ground. Paddywhack groaned and stumbled. All Paddywhack could see and breathe was teal colored suffocating cloud of thick gas.

Darkwing quickly rushed to Morgana the moment his webbed feet landed on solid ground. Morgana was still laying amongst fallen bicycles, her arms weakly clinging to the bikes like crutches. Darkwing could see that Morgana was getting weaker and weaker with every drop of crimson red blood that spilled from her body.

"I'm not gonna let you die, you hear me Morgana?" Darkwing grabbed Morgana by the shoulders and desperately pleaded to her with his eyes and voice. "I am not going to let you die, no one's dying, not on Darkwing duck's watch."

The wounded witch softly moaned; the pain and agony in her voice was evident with every sound Morgana made. Darkwing smiled happily to see those enchanting eyes of Morgana's flutter to life, even if only to give the faintest of indications that her heart refused to stop beating.

"Here, maybe something in here can help heal your wounds."

Darkwing dumped the contents of a black bag in front of Morgana's lap; inside the bag were various magical items such as rings, potion bottles, and spell books.

"Oh Dark I…hey…wait a minute. Are these things from my house?"

"I just grabbed whatever I could find, I needed something specific but then I figured you might need to recharge your voodoo juice or something-"

"You STOLE these things from my house? Dark are you telling me the only reason you got here late was because you were busy robbing my house for magical talismans?"

"Can we please discuss this later, you know, like when were not DEAD and stuff?"

Morgana was too much in pain to be frustrated at Darkwing for the moment, she ceased arguing with Darkwing and began searching in the pile of magical trinkets for a healing talisman.

"Great, thanks Morg, I promise I'll explain everything once I take care of this pompous perverted prankster. In the mean time", Darkwing reached in, grabbed one item, and stuffed it his purple coat pocket, "This is what I was looking for in the first place."

Though curious as to what Darkwing had taken from the pile, Morgana concentrated on healing her wounds with the aid of the magical items. However, Morgana planned on having a long and possibly _painful_ discussion with her boyfriend about why he felt he had to raid her home's enchanted knickknacks all of the sudden.

"All right Bozo, it's high time someone around here knocked that smart ass, creepy looking smile off your face."

Darkwing took a defensive stance, his gas gun in one hand while his other hand concealed something from view. Paddywhack recovered from Darkwing's blinding gas attack and regained his sight and composure. An eerie, deathly shadow from Paddywhack's body covered Darkwing in darkness. The twisted prankster towered over Darkwing like a human being towered over a puny, insignificant ant.

"Many have tried my misguided masked playmate, but not a soul dead or alive has ever been able to keep this clown down." Paddywhack spread his arms out, motioning Darkwing's attention to the fallen Justice ducks. "Not even your goody good friends stood a chance and every last one of them had all kinds of super powers, unlike you and your pitiful gas gun."

"Super hero powers do not a super hero make!"

Paddywhack was visibly unimpressed by Darkwing's statement. With a snap of his skeleton like fingers, Paddywhack caused an explosion to erupt from under Darkwing's webbed feet. The blast flipped Darkwing into the air like a charred pancake, landing on his back with a painful crunch.

"I rest my case" Paddywhack scoffed, placing one hand on his hip and examining the nails of his other hand nonchalantly.

Darkwing struggled back onto his feet, brushing off the smoke and cinders that sizzled from his freshly burnt body. The footsteps of Paddywhack slammed closer and closer towards Darkwing duck. The masked mallard bit his lip nervously, fearing his plan to defeat Paddywhack may not succeed. The bloody sight of a wounded Morgana quickly restored Darkwing's confidence and reminded him why he was fighting.

"Don't take another step closer vile villain, unless you want a front row seat for my trump card's special performance."

"Trump Card?"

Paddywhack's face looked quite confused by Darkwing's "threat"; even Morgana was perplexed by Darkwing's confidence in this trump card. Darkwing's face was firm, confident, and showed no signs of uncertainty.

"Your right Paddywhack, I don't stand a chance against an immortal clown demon…whatever you are. I couldn't even beat you the last time we fought; I had to make you miserable so you'd go back into your box by your own choice. I don't think there's any power on Earth that can stop you short of that magical jack-in-the-box."

"Well it's about time you realized that fighting me is useless Mr. Hero. Not like it matters or anything, Bulba left my box back at his old hideout and this was long after you're SHUSH friends carried off Bulba's imposter. Without that box, there's no way you can stop me and you know it."

"Right you are evil doer, right you are, that's why I brought THIS instead!"

Darkwing put his gas gun away and revealed the item he had concealed in his other hand: a golden whistle with a wolf's head carved into the design. Morgana instantly knew what the whistle was and what powers the whistle held. However, Morgana was confused why Darkwing thought it was going to do any good against someone like Paddywhack.

"This whistle…is the instrument of your defeat Paddywhack," Darkwing said bravely, holding the whistle fiercely and sternly. Darkwing duck truly believes this will stop his immortal opponent.

Paddywhack threw back his head and laughed. "I thought I was the prankster around here, I think you've finally flipped your masked lid there Darkwing." Paddywhack slowly stopped laughing and resumed his menacing stance towards Darkwing, un-intimidated by Darkwing's whistle. "What's that little trinket supposed to do, annoy me into submission?"

A confident smirk painted Darkwing's face at hearing Paddywhack's reaction, just how Darkwing thought he would react. Darkwing blew into the whistle as hard as he could. Morgana was about to protest but Darkwing had already blown the whistle by the time she tried to speak; she remained confused and curious by what Darkwing was thinking by using the whistle. Oddly enough, Darkwing's confident smile faded into a low groan, almost as if he really didn't want to use the whistle. Paddywhack leaned down and flicked Darkwing's body away as if he was a bug.

Darkwing cried out as his back painfully scraped and skidded along the texture of the concrete ground. The wolf whistle flew out of Darkwing's hand and landed near Morgana. To Morgana, the sight of Darkwing in pain was worse than any pain that any wound could ever cause. The red witch slowly inched her weakened body towards Darkwing with an outstretched arm reaching for his. Neither Morgana's body nor her powers were fully restored yet.

"This scene is so romantic I think I'm going to puke my guts out."

Paddywhack cackled with malicious glee as he plucked Morgana off the ground and brought her to his fanged face. Morgana squirmed and struggled as best she could but she was still too weak to fight against Paddywhack, she sighed as she looked down at Darkwing on the ground.

"I don't know what that stupid little whistle was supposed to do but whatever it was, it's obvious it didn't work. Now I'm going to finish you all off so we can finally put this little game to an end."

Darkwing groaned as he looked up at Morgana in Paddywhack's grip, silently cursing himself for being so powerless to help his beloved from this monster. Paddywhack crushed tightly around Morgana and laughed as she screamed in pain.

"And just for kicks, I'll start the body count by crushing your stupid witch bitch of a girlfriend into dust!"

The captive witch screamed to Darkwing, tears began to drip from her eyes as she felt her ribs being crushed.

"Darkwing please, get away, ARGH!"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it you meddlesome tramp. Your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend will be bunking with you in your coffin, though he may be in a few pieces when I dump him in with you."

ZAP!

Suddenly a huge, blinding light brightly shined behind Paddywhack, Morgana, and Darkwing duck. Puke green energy lines began to form a circle, almost as if someone was cutting out a huge hole out of reality itself. The sliced circle exploded in a burst of energy and light. Paddywhack ceased crushing Morgana and turned to see a window into another dimension, his sinister scarlet colored eyes widened in surprise.

"_Who DARES call my daughter by such vile and degrading names?"_

The energy portal appearing behind Paddywhack was actually a window into another dimension, the very same dimension Morgana's twisted, monster like family hailed from. Out of the dark, dimensional gateway stepped Morgana's green skinned, red-eyed maniacal father: Moloculo Macawber. Joining Moloculo was Morgana's Aunt Nasty, cousin Globby, and a host of other weird Halloween looking monstrous creatures. Moloculo spotted his daughter in Paddywhack's grip and his blood began to boil. Moloculo fired a red lighting beam at Paddywhack's hand.

"No one puts their claws on my daughter unless they go through me first," Moloculo angrily shouted.

Darkwing leapt forward and used his back to break Morgana's fall, the rest of Morgana's relatives came to her aid as well. The dimensional portal disappeared soon after Morgana's relatives exited it. Paddywhack groaned and griped as he rubbed the burn mark on his hand. Moloculo growled as Paddywhack went face to face with the old monster man; their eyes deadlocked in a passionate glare of hatred.

"HEY gramps I was playing with that! I don't care if you are her father; no one interrupts my playtime. Not unless you're tired of breathing old man."

"I was terrorizing people hundreds of years before you ever crawled out of that rust bucket toy box; you impudent, gangly clown freak. Why don't you just freeze for a moment while I see how my daughter is doing?"

Moloculo blasted Paddywhack with a powerful spell before the clown demon could even begin to protest. The spell froze Paddywhack in his tracks, his entire body and all of his muscles had become completely stiff to the point where he couldn't even open his mouth. Morgana's relatives were using their magic to attempt to heal Morgana's wounds. Darkwing turned his attention to Morgana's father as he approached.

"What'd you do, take the long dimensional road to get here Coffin breath?"

Moloculo looked at Darkwing and snarled at his snotty remark. The old monster swatted Darkwing's beak with his cane, Darkwing cringed and held his beak in throbbing pain.

"How serious is Morgana's condition Aunt Nasty?"

"I'm afraid she got herself sliced and diced real well by that jerk-in-the-box. Our magic is not strong enough in this world to heal all of her wounds, Morgana has to come back home in order to make a full recovery."

Darkwing nervously gasped. "Oh my gosh, is she going to be all right?"

Moloculo groaned and gave Darkwing another smack across the beak with his cane.

"If you'd shut that flapping trap of yours for 10 seconds and let Aunt Nasty FINISH, maybe you'll find out." The old monster rolled his single red eye and annoyingly wiped his cane clean from Darkwing's beak germs. "Bah…normals…they just never learn do they?"

Aunt Nasty and Cousin Globby picked Morgana up with the aid of their monstrous relatives. Moloculo snapped his green fingers and reopened the dimensional portal; an energy surge coming from the portal surrounded the paralyzed Paddywhack and began to drag him inside.

Paddywhack became nervous and frightened, powerless to stop Moloculo from sending him into the dimensional gateway. "Hey, what's going on here, where are you taking me? Somebody answer me!"

Moloculo turned towards Paddywhack and smiled. "A little masked birdie tells me that you can't be terminated. I'm told that you can't be held prisoner except in some magical jack-in-the-box that no one can locate, at least for now anyway."

Darkwing joined in Moloculo's gloating and mocking. "So figured Morgana's home dimension would be the perfect jail cell for you until I can find that box, wouldn't you agree? I mean, it's not perfect but at least you'll have _plenty _of company this time."

"Yes…we would like to have a few _choice words_ with you Mr. Paddywhack concerning the treatment of our beloved Morgana Macawber. I'm sure you'll fit right in Mr. Paddywhack, were very hospitable."

Paddywhack soon vanished into the dimensional portal leaving nothing behind but a look of true, sincere panic on his face. Darkwing and Moloculo felt satisfied and pleased knowing that for once, Paddywhack would be experiencing true terror instead of causing it to happen. Moloculo reached down and picked up the wolf whistle.

"Wait father, Dark, I need to talk to you."

Morgana's plea caused the army of relatives carrying her off to stop. Darkwing and Moloculo curiously looked to Morgana; her attention was focused on the wolf whistle.

"That's the Macawber family Howl summoning whistle from my bedroom. I use it all the time whenever I need to go back home or see father and the others again. Was that always your plan Dark darling? Summon father to trap Paddywhack in our home dimension until you can recover the toy prison box?"

Darkwing sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes however I want you to know I REALLY didn't want to have to use it. The whistle was a last resort in case I couldn't stop Bozo face by myself; unfortunately, I was forced to use it and I had to call tall, dark, and creepy here to lend me a hand."

Morgana laughed softly at Darkwing's remark. Darkwing and her father had never seen eye to eye on anything, and Darkwing must have felt degraded to be reduced to asking someone as judgmental like Moloculo for help.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours norm; unless you want me to give it another good smacking."

"Just try it you rotten heap of festering maggot bait!"

The two ducks angrily growled at each others faces. Morgana softly chuckled and was glad to see things were getting back to normal. Aunt Nasty and the others continued carrying Morgana off into the dimensional portal; Darkwing gasped and quickly tried to reach for something in his pocket.

"Morgana…CATCH!"

Darkwing hurled a small blue box towards Morgana. The witch woman opened her hand and caught the box; Morgana quickly opened it and gasped. Morgana's eyes lit up as bright as the diamond inside of the box.

"Consider it my apology gift for stealing your wolf whistle from your bedroom, and something to think about while you're getting better."

"But Dark darling I don't understand, are you sure about all of this? I mean this is so sudden. I don't know what to say."

"That's okay dear just give me your answer after I've saved the world and you've recovered. I love you Morgana and I'll be waiting patiently for your answer."

"Oh Dark I love you too, my answer is-"

The portal closed and vanished before Morgana could answer. Moloculo looked to Darkwing's smiling face, surprised that Darkwing seemed so confident Morgana would say yes even though he didn't get to hear Morgana's complete answer. The old monster wasn't so senile that he wasn't aware of what has been going on between Darkwing and Morgana, nor was he silent in voicing his clear disdain for the idea of his daughter marrying a normal like Darkwing duck. Moloculo frowned and blasted Darkwing with an energy beam; charring his feathers pitch black.

Darkwing groaned and coughed out a huge heap of black smoke. "What the hell was that for you moldy old bag of bones?" Darkwing's masked eyes angrily looking to Moloculo for answers.

"For once just shut up and listen to me." Moloculo jammed his finger into Darkwing's beak, poking and pushing it back. "There are three things I hate in this world: being reminded I'm old, dealing with norms, and watching stupid norms like YOU trying to act like you're good enough for my daughter. I don't like you and I doubt I ever will like you no matter what."

Moloculo pulled back his finger from Darkwing's beak. The masked mallard grimaced in slight pain, rubbing the spot where the moldy zombie duck had touched him.

"However," Moloculo turned his gaze away from Darkwing's face. "For some psychotic reason my daughter appears to be rather fond of you, and despite your idiocies and stubbornness, you swallowed your pride and called me for help in order to save my daughter's life. For that, I thank you. I'm not in love with the idea but if Morgana wants to marry you then it's her life, her choice to make, not mine."

Darkwing's eyes widened at what Moloculo was telling him, Darkwing never thought a in a million years this stubborn mule would ever allow Morgana to be married. Moloculo snapped his fingers and caused a smaller portal to appear before him. Before Moloculo could walk into the portal and vanish, Darkwing reached out his hand and called to Moloculo. Moloculo stopped with his back to Darkwing's face.

"Wait, so does this mean you're giving me your blessings to marry Morgana?"

"Ha, if Morgana can stomach living in the same house with you then I can tolerate having you as a son in law." Moloculo turned his face to Darkwing and smiled evilly, "Of course that doesn't mean I have to like you though."

With those final words spoken, Moloculo vanished and returned to his home world to oversee the status of his daughter's recuperation. Darkwing wiped his eyes clean of tears and smiled just big as Morgana did when she saw the diamond he got her. Despite everything Darkwing had experienced in the past few hours, nothing felt remotely as satisfying as getting the blessings to marry the woman he loved from the father in law he so passionately hated. Now that the battle was over, Darkwing began seeking out Launchpad and the other fallen Justice Ducks members.

Darkwing found and successfully resuscitated Launchpad, Neptunia, Gizmoduck, and Stegmutt from their wounds and told them what happened to Paddywhack.

"Gee DW sounds like you and Morgana had a real hectic night."

Neptunia frowned and elbowed Launchpad for his remark.

"You big dope, we all had a hectic night, we fought Laughing boy too you know?"

"Oh yeah, right, eh sorry."

Darkwing sighed and wiped his brow clean of sweat, the masked hero felt very relaxed sitting down on the street so he could rest for a moment. Things finally seemed like they were settling down for the battle worn heroes.

"I'm just glad I can finally take a breather. Between Negaduck coming back from beyond the grave as a human lightning rod and Paddywhack nearly grinding us all into hamburger meat, I don't know how much of this I can take."

"_Oh come now Darkwing; you didn't REALLY think it would be that easy now did you?"_

A cold sensations ran up Darkwing's spine and froze his nerves solid.

"I know that voice."

Darkwing, Launchpad, and the remaining Justice Ducks turned towards the roof of a nearby building. The rooftop was the source of that hauntingly familiar evil voice.

"Taurus Bulba!"

The cyborg villain stood towering over the heroes, smiling and looking down on Darkwing and the others like they were nothing but mere insects. Bulba reached behind his back and revealed Gosalyn was in his mechanical claws. Darkwing and the others gasped in horror, Gosalyn dangled lifelessly by her purple shirt from Bulba's iron grip.

"Don't quit on me now costumed clown, the fun is JUST beginning! HA, HA, HA."

* * *

To be continued…


	19. 3 Hours

****_Nukem999: Loooooong time no see! Yeah, no more worrying, this story isn't going to remain unfinished for years and years, I'm not giving up on this fic or any of my future story plans. I've just been SO busy with school, RL, and doing some other projects, the projects are the biggest contributor. Another reason I took so long to make a new chapter was I had REAL BAD writer's block, I had ZERO motivation or desire to write a new chapter and I just couldn't write again until I regained that spark. I was waiting for something to pan out and get this chapter sent out faster but, it didn't work out the way I hoped and I felt its been long enough since this story was last updated. I want to thank EVERYONE for maintaining their interest and support in this story, I've worked really hard to make this feel like a really REAL proper ending to the Darkwing duck animated series. That was my inspiration for this story anyway. Next chapter will be the most difficult part of this story: the final fight! I promise not to disappoint my readers, rest assured Ive got one amazing epic battle planned but that's for later, for now, enjoy the new chapter!  
_

* * *

**3 Hours**

Taurus Bulba loomed over Darkwing duck and the other heroes like a vulture, maliciously drooling over a rotting carcass with a twisted sense of perverse pleasure. Gosalyn remained motionless in the mechanical claw grip of her cyborg captor. The wounded and weary Justice ducks felt their insides churn, fury and frustration boiling in their bloods, unable to look away or do anything thanks to Bulba's sick display.

"You heartless, soulless, piece of filth," Darkwing lunged towards Bulba enraged. Launchpad and Stegmutt grabbed Darkwing's arms and desperately held him back. "What have you done to my daughter you wretched bastard?"

"Ha, ha, ha, calm yourself Darkwing. There is no need for such language to be used; after all, there are impressionable children in the audience."

Darkwing ceased struggling against his friends but he refused to relax and appease the demands of this twisted monster.

"Now that is more like it. The child is alive and well, see for yourself."

Bulba smiled and held Gosalyn out closer and lower for Darkwing to see, Darkwing winced behind his purple mask as he watched nervously. The one mechanical hand Bulba had free shifted into a harpoon like blade. The blade was lightly pressed against the girl's soft, pillow white cheeks, Gosalyn winced and whimpered in mild pain as she shifted uneasily at the poking.

Taurus chuckled lightly, "See? I told you she was fine. Would a face such as mine tell a lie?"

"Of course it would, and I'm sure the super villains you hired to hunt me down and wipe out all my friends and family would agree. Not to mention double crossing your old comrades like Hammerhead and every last egghead at FOWL."

"Bah, mere red herrings to throw you off the trail of my master plan's true purpose." Taurus turned his harpoon hand back to normal and removed it from Gosalyn's cheek. "I always knew those two freaks would fail to end your pathetic life. You have the devil's _luck_, but fortunately, for me, I have his_ brains_."

Darkwing angrily pointed towards Bulba, "Quit patting yourself on the back and get to the point Frankenstein face; I wanna hear this so called plan of yours." He put his hand back down and did his best to hide the fact he was shaking with terror on the inside.

"It's so simple even a costumed clown like you can understand. You see…I wanted you all for **myself**."

"Really, that's it? Gee DW, I always thought that was sort of a given," Launchpad scratched his head curiously.

"Silence you worm! Every inch of my plan has been leading up to this inevitable showdown, everything from the collapse of FOWL to resurrecting Negaduck. I knew that despite your idiocy, you always managed to scrape together some half-assed victory against the most impossible odds. So, I thought I would have some fun running you and your friends ragged and making you _think _I was-"

Darkwing whipped out his gas gun and aimed it directly at Bulba's face.

"As always, your ego prevents you from letting a more deserving star take the center stage."

"Stuff it long horns, I've stomached your butchery long enough and I am not lowering this gas gun until you let go of my daughter right this second!"

Bulba smiled and nodded, "As you wish."

Gosalyn was released from Bulba's mechanical grip, falling quickly towards the pavement. Everyone was too shocked to react quickly enough in time to catch Gosalyn. Darkwing gasped and dropped his gas gun, frantically diving out to let Gosalyn land safely onto his caped back. The masked hero sighed with relief; Gosalyn was safe and out of harm's way…for now.

"Wow I can't believe it, he really let her go," Darkwing blinked with much confusion. The red headed girl was safely carried back by Darkwing to the collected protection of the Justice Ducks and Launchpad.

Neptunia whistled towards Taurus Bulba, "Hey, tall, dark and mechanical, what gives? I thought you super villain types love to use helpless children as last minute human shields."

"_Don't insult me! _Do you really think someone as brilliant and powerful as me needs to hide behind a weak little child just to ensure my victory?"

"Hey, if the black heart fits," Darkwing scoffed at his hateful foe.

"I don't need henchmen, clowns, clones or children to defeat the likes of you. I knew that by clearing every threat and villain out of St. Canard, you would have no choice but to face me for our final showdown. This has ALWAYS been about settling our score."

"You want it, you got it horn head. I am sick of sleeping constantly in fear, always dreading and worrying when the day might come that you'll return and harm Gosalyn or take her away from me." Darkwing used his purple smoke to disappear and reappear right in front of Bulba on the ledge of the building. "It's time we settle this once and for all, just you, me and one bloody fight to the finish."

"My sentiments exactly duck. Meet me at the tallest mountain peak on the far outskirts of St. Canard in 3 hours; come alone. If I see anyone else with you or you fail to meet me at the designated time, I will level one building or house to the ground for every minute you are late…starting with you and your precious daughter's house."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. You're gonna wish you stayed dead this time, and since you're packing heat, I trust it won't be against the rules if I bring a few of my own toys?"

Bulba briefly paused and chuckled loudly. The villain wiped his eyes clean and recomposed himself from his laughing fit, "Bring whatever you want you spineless fool. I know your abilities and I know what you are capable of, there is nothing you can use against me that I cannot handle. So go ahead, bring all the weapons you can carry, I will crush you all the same."

"Mountain top, 3 hours, come alone, got it. See you in 3 big guy."

Taurus Bulba converted his robotic arms into airplane wings, his feet spurting out jet fire to propel him into the sky like a plane taking off from a runway. Darkwing, Launchpad and the war torn Justice Ducks watched as Bulba soared into the night sky…laughing maniacally. The group of heroes let loose a collective sigh of relief and concern. Darkwing sulked and let loose a loud and pain filled groan, he hopped down back from the building ledge and rubbed his masked face.

"Thank god he left; I don't think I could have lasted another minute longer."

The masked mallard collapsed face first into the ground, completely exhausted and racked from beak to toe with pain. Everyone surrounded Darkwing and checked to make sure he was all right. Launchpad handed Gosalyn to Stegmutt for a minute as he kneeled down and tried to check Darkwing's vitals.

"DW, DW! Are you all right? Do you need something? Just tell me what you need me to do."

"Just…call…me…a…doctor LP."

"Uh okay, you're a doctor."

Still face down on the ground, Darkwing groaned as he weakly lifted his arm up and bonked Launchpad on his head at his poorly timed joke.

* * *

After a quick trip to the hospital Darkwing, Fenton, and Gosalyn were treated for their injuries, as did Launchpad and the rest of the Justice Ducks. The small group exited the hospital wearing bandages, band-aids; even Fenton was hobbling along with a pair of crutches. Darkwing sadly had yet to receive any word from Morgana or any of her family members if she recovered or not. However, Darkwing's primary concern and focus was on Gosalyn. The red headed girl seemed quite steamed about something; Darkwing could read it clearly all over her face.

"You know you could say thank you to the people who got the crap kicked out of them trying to save your life young lady."

Gosalyn stopped dead in her tracks, forced Darkwing, and the others to halt outside of the exit from the hospital. Darkwing gulped as Gosalyn turned around and glared angrily at her foster father.

"How could you accept a challenge like that from Bulba? In your condition and with all those big guns of his, he's going to wipe the floor with you dad. What were you thinking?"

Darkwing jammed his beak against Gosalyn's and growled fiercely. "I wasn't really left with much choice Gosalyn; he could have easily crushed all of us back there if he wanted. The only reason were all alive is because that metal megalomaniac wants a final showdown with me and me alone."

"Oh don't give me that dad, I'm a kid but I'm not stupid." Gosalyn broke the face grind with her father and crossed her arms over her chest. "An hour in the hospital isn't enough to get you back on your feet 100%, you're still hurt and Bulba is in tip top shape. How do you plan on beating him without some kind of back up?"

"Unless you got the Death Star up your sleeves somewhere, I'd like to know where this so-called back up happens to be. Or did you already forget that the Justice Ducks are just as banged up as me? That's including Morgana by the way."

"What do I look like, chopped liver dad?"

"No way, not happening, and for future reference, NO! There is no way I am letting my little girl help me tangle with a psychopathic robo-freak."

"But you just told me a few hours ago that you were planning on making me your sidekick."

"That was BEFORE I found out Bulba faked his own capture and outsmarted both FOWL and SHUSH like it was child's play. This is too big for you to handle even if we worked together, and besides, I am not giving that monster another chance to get his rusty claws on you."

Gosalyn was about to protest again but Darkwing quickly cut her off and pointed to Launchpad, ordering him to take her home and make sure she stays put this time. The young girl fiercely struggled and refused but Launchpad managed to keep her from running off or following Darkwing. Neptunia, Stegmutt, and Fenton offered to help Darkwing battle Bulba as well but he remained firm on his decision to abide by Bulba's rules. The heroes were just as wounded as Darkwing so despite their best efforts to offer assistance, they knew Darkwing was right. The masked crime fighter left his super hero teammates and made his way to SHUSH headquarters; to see J. Gander Hooter.

* * *

Darkwing knew that his time at the hospital left him with only 2 hours remaining until Bulba's deadline, so he had to make this visit a quick one. Gander blinked with a bit of alarm as Darkwing threw open the front doors and stormed into the chief's office.

"That was quite a dramatic entrance there Darkwing my boy. What seems to be the problem; is it about Taurus Bulba's whereabouts?"

Darkwing said nothing and simply nodded with a stern and serious look on his face.

The SHUSH chief sighed "Ho boy, I feared this day would come. I always knew this last resort option was a good idea but I just wish we didn't have to implement it so soon."

"I know, I feel the same way J. Gander but sadly, Bulba is making things difficult for everyone."

"Come, sit down and have a seat my friend."

Much as Darkwing hated the idea of wasting more time, he realized that maybe he should value what little time he has left before…the final battle. Darkwing slowly smiled and realized he owed his old friend at least a little bit of his time. Darkwing sat down in a chair and pulled the seat up closer to J. Gander's desk, the two looked closely at each other and took a deep, long breath before exhaling; calming themselves for the _business _they had to discuss.

"Has the special project been completed?"

"Yes Darkwing, it was finished and delivered to me 8 minutes prior to your entrance. Unfortunately that has left us with no time to test the weapon or to power it up for a second shot."

J. Gander reached down into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a small, black object. Darkwing curiously examined the device as it was placed on the center of J. Gander's desk. The device was square shaped, had a red button in its center and there were compass like markings around the sides of the red button. The device looked very similar to a TV remote control.

"So basically you're telling me this thing only has one shot and then that's it?"

"Precisely my dear boy. If you fail to utilize the device's specifications properly, you will miss your chance and this device will make all the years and thousands of dollars we poured into its creation meaningless."

"I appreciate all you've done for me J. Gander, this means a lot. I just hate to think I'm wasting all this time and effort SHUSH has put together just to stop one criminal."

"Think nothing of it Darkwing; after all, don't forget that this is no _ordinary criminal_. Taurus Bulba is just as much of a threat to SHUSH and the rest of the world as he is to you. There is no such thing as overkill when it comes to dealing with a villain such as this."

"Thanks J. Gander, I owe you a big one for this."

The old SHUSH chief smiled and shook his head, thinking nothing of Darkwing's words of thanks. The crime fighter placed the device into his pocket and returned his attention to J. Gander.

"Now for the next important matter we need to discuss, and believe me, I wish we could avoid talking about this possibility altogether but…I can't take any chances." Darkwing adjusted his green collar nervously and inched himself closer to J. Gander. "I need to know if all the _arrangements_ have been made regarding that special financial order I asked you about."

"Everything has been taken care of, rest assured; all the preparations have been made. Your family and home will be well taken care of by SHUSH."

This news made Darkwing hang his head a little; he appeared sad and happy at the same time. J. Gander leaned in to try to see under his friend's gray hat but Darkwing stood up and turned around before J. Gander could see his face. Darkwing felt his business here had concluded and proceeded to exit the office.

"Wait one minute Darkwing!"

The hero stopped in his web-footed tracks.

"It's very important that you remember to only use the device if you absolutely have no other choice. This device is extremely dangerous and if you feel you must use it, make sure that you are far out of its blast range when it goes off. This is a last resort plan for a reason."

"Thanks for everything J. Gander."

Darkwing left without saying another word and closed J. Gander's office doors behind him, leaving his old friend concerned and uncertain.

* * *

Darkwing stood before at the path leading up to the tallest mountain on the outskirts of St. Canard, safely far away from any populated areas where innocent bystanders might get harmed. The masked hero knew that in 10 minutes he would face his ultimate opponent and partake in a battle that would determine not only his own life, but his daughter's life, his friend's lives, and the lives of every living soul in all of St. Canard. The city may not see Darkwing as their chosen champion, but he was their only hope now from stopping this megalomaniacal monster from terrorizing the world. Darkwing took a deep breath and looked to his cape by his left side.

"I just hope I'm prepared enough to take this bull by the horns and put him back in the rubble he crawled out of. Even with the special project J. Gander gave me and that _souvenir_ I borrowed from Neptunia, I just don't know if that's enough to kill Taurus Bulba."

All the preparations Darkwing had made to ensure his victory didn't help ease his anxiety or stop his bones from rattling, as if he was freezing from head to toe. Just thinking about facing off against that metal faced freak caused Darkwing to shiver with endless panic. The one thing that made Darkwing feel at ease was knowing that Gosalyn will be safe and sound by staying as far away from this fight as possible. Darkwing would rather die than let his beloved adopted daughter get within 100 yards of Taurus Bulba and his bone crushing mechanical claws.

"Well this is it…the final battle between me and the very same monster that started it all," Darkwing removed his gas gun from his pocket and stared at his reflection in the gun's handle intensely. "I know the odds are completely against me. Bulba is incredibly powerful and brilliant, both SHUSH and FOWL were outsmarted by him and every crook and creep in this town either ran away scared from him or joined him willingly. Even still…it has to end tonight!"

CRACK!

Darkwing turned around and flashed the barrel of his weapon towards the sound of that cracking twig. Gosalyn appeared before Darkwing, fully armed and dress in her Quiverwing Quack costume. Darkwing angrily groaned and lowered his gas gun.

"Do I have to hogtie and gag you just to get you to do the simple task of staying at home in your room?"

"Simple? How can you say such a thing dad? There is nothing easy sitting at home, waiting and wondering if you're coming home alive or not. Of course I'm coming with you."

"Capital N and O missy, you will turn your costumed butt around right now and wait back at home with Launchpad where it's safe." Darkwing blinked curiously, his rage halted by the sudden realization that Launchpad was missing. "Speaking of which, where is that propeller brain? I thought I told him to keep an eye on you."

The sound of exhausted panting tickled the ears of Darkwing and Gosalyn, they both turned to see Launchpad slowly wheezing his way up the trail. Launchpad smiled and waved to his friends.

"Hey no worries DW, I got my eye on Gosalyn just like you said. I've been keeping both of them on her all the way up the mountain."

"Oh for the love of-" Darkwing slapped his face and turned his purple mask to boiling hot red. Darkwing pointed back towards St. Canard, "Just go back home and stay there until I get back and that goes for the both of you!"

"That's not gonna happen dad. My folks and grandpa are gone because of that creep, he's responsible for what happened to them and I don't want to see the same thing happen to you, so I am going along to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Gosalyn, it's going to be just as bad if he gets his claws on you and threatens to hurt or kill you just to make me suffer. You have no idea what you are up against."

"Oh don't give me that baloney dad; I've known Bulba as long as you have. Besides, I'm smarter and stronger now than I once was, I'm Quiverwing quack after all!"

"Yes, you are stronger and smarter than you were before; you've proven yourself to be an excellent crime fighter and a wonderful daughter." Darkwing kneeled down, staring into Gosalyn's eyes as he put his hand on her shoulder. "But…Bulba has grown too. Ever since he came back from the dead, he's become a thousand times stronger and crazier. His blood thirst is out of control and if you freeze up like the last time you saw him, he will kill you right on the spot, without the slightest bit of hesitation."

Gosalyn shrugged her father's hand off her shoulder, "I'm not gonna get all wide eyed again dad, I'm not some kid who needs to be babied from bullies. I'm a grown girl; I can take care of myself just like you can."

"Baby or not, Bulba is certainly no bully and all the countless adults working at SHUSH and FOWL thought they could take care of themselves as well…and Bulba still outsmarted them. This isn't about pride or proving how old you are Gosalyn, this is about life and death!"

Gosalyn heard every single word her father said and recognized how serious the situation was, yet her eyes and rock solid stance proved impossible to penetrate. It didn't matter what Darkwing said or how long he took, there is nothing he can say that would convince Gosalyn to go home with Launchpad.

"It seems like nothing I say is going to change your mind."

Darkwing sighed and turned his caped back to his daughter, Gosalyn looked to her father with a brief moment of confusion. Alarm flashed into Gosalyn's eyes as she grappled her bow and arrow and aimed it right at Darkwing's back.

"Nice try dad but you can't fool me with the old 'gas her for her own good trick.' Just give it a rest and put your gas gun down."

Darkwing slowly raised both of his hands up in the air so Gosalyn can see them; she smirked and slowly lowered her bow and arrow.

"I know…that's why I asked Launchpad to do it for me."

"Huh?"

Before Gosalyn could turn around, a burst of knock out gas engulfed her little body and sent her mind and body into a dreary haze of gas induced slumber. Gosalyn swayed on her webbed feet before groaning and passing out. Launchpad dropped the knock out arrow he swiped from Gosalyn's quiver and caught the little red head as she fell into his arms.

"Nice work as always LP."

Darkwing turned to face his sidekick, removing his gas mask while Launchpad removed his own. The sight of the sleeping Gosalyn brought warm smiles to Darkwing's face; feeling relived knowing she would finally be safe and sound from Bulba.

"If anything should happen to me sweet heart…"

Darkwing leaned and kissed Gosalyn's forehead softly, sorrowful sighs escaped his lips as he gently ruffled his daughter's red hair.

"Just promise me that you keep growing up and become more beautiful with every passing day, and don't let anyone or anything keep that spirit of yours down. Because after tonight…you'll be able to grow up freely without fear, I promise."

"She needs a dad to grow up beside her DW. I know how bad this whole thing looks but for all our sake, I hope you don't plan on dying on us tonight. I'm just a sidekick after all…I'm not her real father you know."

Darkwing smiled and turned to leave but something caused him to suddenly stop. The hero turned to look at Launchpad and his sweet sleeping daughter; his blank stare vanished with a fit of sweet laughter. Launchpad was totally confused as to the reason behind Darkwing's sudden giggle fit.

_Her **real father** he said…I'm her real father._

"It's nothing LP…thank you for everything. Goodbye."

In a flash of purple smoke, Darkwing vanished into thin air and Launchpad was left with Gosalyn sleeping away peacefully in his arms. The worried pilot sighed heavily. Launchpad wishes he could be by his partner's side for this battle, but he knows he would be no help against the likes of Taurus Bulba. Besides, getting Gosalyn home and keeping her safe was his top priority. Launchpad turned from the mountain path and began to walk back to St. Canard.

* * *

The dark and dreary sky thundered with clouds of suffocating darkness, not a speck of light or sliver or color amongst the inky blackness that loomed over the mountaintop like death's shadow. Taurus Bulba stood at the very top of the mountain; smiling, scheming, waiting. Minute after minute ticked away like the clicking sound of a bullet being loaded into a gun chamber. The twisted inner working gears of Bulba's malicious mind silently counted down to the last remaining seconds to the 3 hour deadline he passed onto Darkwing duck. He knew that if Darkwing failed to show up soon, he would keep his word and burn his home to the ground.

WHOOSH!

Purple smoke appeared and disappeared just as quickly before Bulba's fractured vision. A gust of wind blasted the smoke into nothingness, revealing Darkwing duck standing firm and fierce in front of his most deadly of foes. Darkwing's appearance caused a sinister smile to frame the face of the cyborg bull criminal. Taurus noticed Darkwing didn't use his traditional "terror that flaps in the night" entrance, he must be taking this very seriously then. Darkwing and Bulba stood before each other on the mountain top: determined, penetrating, powerful, and fearless. Both combatants had spent years letting the other poison their dreams, making it impossible not to think about the other either asleep or awake.

They had exchanged numerous insults and vows of personal destruction against each other, and both survived an explosion that should have killed both of them.

Yet here they both are…eagerly awaiting the chance to meet and kill each other all over again.

However, after this fight, only one of these survivors was going to make it out of here alive a second time. Both fighters stared at each other intensely as they approached and prepared for the final battle.

"_Darkwing duck…"_

"_Taurus Bulba…"_

The cyborg bull smiled coldly and bent down, extending his mechanical claw to Darkwing.

"_Shall we dance?"_

"_**One Last dance…"**_

Both Darkwing and Bulba raised their fists up and began to circle one another like menacing vultures. The hero and villain maintained perfect symmetry with their feet, circling each other without missing a single synchronized step or breaking their intense eye contact. Darkwing chuckled a little, much to Bulba's visible confusion.

"You know Bulba before we begin, I wanted to tell you something; I really should thank you."

"Is that so, whatever for?"

"Much as I hate your rotten cyborg guts, if it wasn't for you coming to town and starting trouble, I would have never met Gosalyn. So for that I thank you."

"Ha, ha, ha, what a touching sentiment, you really are a strange one Darkwing duck. I will be sure to tell your daughter you said that when I pay her a visit…after I kill you of course."

"Just shut up and bring it asshole!"

And without another word spoken the battle began…

* * *

To be continued…


	20. Shall We Dance?

**Shall we dance?**

* * *

The two figures stood opposed, eyes locked in a scorching stare without any indication either being would break from their position.

Darkwing Duck and Taurus Bulba were preparing for the final battle.

Infinite darkness painted the sky a cold shade of black above the two warriors. The shadowy view of St. Canard Mountain was totally secluded; it provided the perfect backdrop for Darkwing and Bulba to battle without anyone to get in the way. Ever since Darkwing's ego had crashed into Bulba's mastermind brain, this confrontation between the two was inevitable. Darkwing's eyes squinted behind the purple mask as he glared at Bulba's half normal, half mechanical eyes.

"LET'S GET DANGEROUS!"

Darkwing and Bulba charged at each other like two trains about to collide with one another. Bulba raised his metallic arms up high and roared with a furious, thunderous voice. Darkwing screamed as he waited until Bulba was as close to him as possible, then, the masked hero jumped up and spun in midair, much to Bulba's surprise. Darkwing smashed a spinning jump kick against Bulba's face and forced his head to be thrown back.

"You wretched, insignificant little-"

Bulba was struck again, but this time, Darkwing crunched his webbed foot right into Bulba's chest, following by an uppercut. Darkwing was relentless with his pummeling of Bulba. The masked mallard gave Bulba a hard right cross, then a left cross, then another right cross, then another left cross, and then he kneed Bulba directly into his large gut. Bulba's eyes bulged like vein laced baseballs from the knee to the gut. He growled savagely and reached down to grab Darkwing by his neck. Darkwing quickly countered Bulba by performing a black flip and kicking Bulba right on his chin.

Darkwing smirked and raised his hand in a "Come on" motion to Bulba. The cyborg bull snorted smoke from his nostrils, clenching both his mechanical claw hands tightly.

"I'd like to see you do that again after I break both of your hands and rip them from your arms," Bulba angrily shouted.

Like his species sake, Bulba charged like a mad bull towards Darkwing, mechanical claws and forearms swinging wildly. Darkwing proudly smirked at Bulba's taunt and leapt over his charging path easily. Bulba groaned as he felt a kick to the back of his neck from Darkwing's webbed foot. Darkwing landed from his flying jump kick; then he quickly struck Bulba's side with a sideways karate chop. Taurus turned himself around and faced Darkwing once again. The enraged cyborg blasted energy beams from his mechanical horns directly at Darkwing; he ducked down and just barely dodged them.

Darkwing rushed into Bulba's stomach and started rapidly hammering his knuckles into the bull's body, over and over again. Darkwing's fists became a pair of feathery white blurs, punching Bulba's gut as hard and fast as he possibly could. Garbled groans and gasps of pain mumbled from Bulba's lips, he was completely unprepared to deal with Darkwing's fist assault. Suddenly the fists stopped and Bulba felt nothing for just a moment. Darkwing leapt up and grabbed Bulba's skull with both his hands, he delivered a powerful head butt into Bulba's forehead. Bulba cried out in pain as he stumbled back while Darkwing watched and panted.

"Not bad for a costumed clown wouldn't you say horn head?" he said as blood trickled down between his masked eyes.

Bulba growled clutching his own eyes and stumbled to regain his balance.

"Heh what do you know? I'm winning!" Darkwing said with a smug grin.

Bulba's mechanical arm shot out like a spring coiled snake and clamped metallic claws over Darkwing's neck and throat. Darkwing squeaked with pain, hands desperately grabbing at the claw. Bulba recoiled his arm with Darkwing still locked in his metallic grip, the duck's webbed feet frantically kicked in the air as he was yanked, face to face, with Taurus Bulba. The masked mallard gasped for air, his cheeks turning blue next to his purple mask.

"ACK okay, okay maybe not."

"I'm going to slowly introduce you to a mutual friend of ours duck" Bulba said. "PAIN, pure, unyielding, indescribable pain."

"Uh no thanks, we've already met."

Bulba snarled and hurled Darkwing across the rocky mountain, smashing him right into a rock formation. The hero groaned loudly in pain while dizzying stars circled his eyes. Darkwing slowly stood back onto his feet; shaky at first, but then he straightened himself out and shook his head free of those spinning stars. Darkwing had his back against the wall…literally! The masked mallard had been backed up against the rock formation and was now the perfect target for Bulba's merciless fury. Taurus grinned as he changed both his hands into blaster cannons. Cannon barrels rapidly popped out of Bulba's chest plates, horns, shoulders, knees and even his feet.

"You're going to beg me to taste something as sweet as _pain _when I get done with you clown."

"Couldn't I just have the salad instead?" Darkwing said with a nervous laugh.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Bulba unleashed a battleship's worth of firepower and explosives towards Darkwing Duck. Laser blasts, missiles, cannon balls, explosive spike balls; nothing in Bulba's android arsenal was spared. Darkwing ran like his tail was on fire, frantically jumping and dodging the tidal wave of bombs and bullets bursting all around him like wildfire. Darkwing leapt behind a cluster of rock pillars and boulders.

"I'm going to blast every single scrap of your inferior feathered flesh off the face of the Earth duck!"

Red sensors spread across the rock cluster like it caught a cause of Chicken pox. Taurus Bulba blasted every missile, laser cannon, energy blast and bullet he could muster at Darkwing's hiding place. The cluster was vaporized in a sea of burning gun fire and charred rubbles, Bulba laughed as dust clouds spread across the mountain top like a grey cloud.

"Now to dig through the remains of that wretched duck and find myself a piece of his flesh worthy of serving as my trophy."

WHAM!

Darkwing burst from the dust cloud and smashed a club like shaped chunk of stone across Bulba's face, he roared in pain as the club smashed into his face and jaw. The masked mallard hammered the club across his mechanical foe's body like a rock solid baseball bat. Darkwing screamed as he smashed Bulba again and again and again.

"How's that for a trophy beef breath?"

Darkwing reared back the stone club for a swing at Bulba's chest. The robot bull quickly shifted his left robotic arm into an armored shield, the club smashed into a million pieces the moment it struck the silver surface of the metallic shield.

"YOW! What are you, part tank?" Darkwing screamed as his hand struck the shield.

Darkwing's hand was bright red, throbbing with pain from striking the shield after it destroyed the club. Bulba shifted his arm back to normal and quickly smashed it across Darkwing's face, hurling him into the air and crashing down several feet from Bulba. A few moments passed until Darkwing slowly staggered back to his shaky web feet.

"You're so frail and pathetic…it sickens me to have to deal with such an inferior weakling."

"As I recall, this inferior weakling was the one who served your sorry cybernetic ass a heaping plate full of humble pie last time; AND I was in a wheelchair too."

"It was a fluke, a mistake, a flimsy freak accident that you got the best of me duck."

Darkwing panted, trying to regain his strength and energy while Bulba bantered with him. Doubt started to creep and crawl into Darkwing's thoughts.

* * *

_This is not looking good. Bulba is wired to fight for days on end, I'm barely lasting a single round with this guy. I'm running out of tricks and ideas real fast. As for my last resort…sighs…I can't even use that yet, I need more time if I even want to CONSIDER using the last resort. Every time he hits me, my body hurts more, while he keeps on trucking like a locomotive._

* * *

Darkwing shook his head, erasing any thoughts of giving up or using the "last resort" option. The masked hero made a promise to his little girl and he intended on doing everything he could to keep that promise.

"Too weak to even muster a witty comeback duck?" Bulba chuckled.

"Well, they say you can't go wrong with a classic."

Darkwing whipped out his gas gun and aimed it right at Bulba.

"Suck gas evil doer."

Gas pellets were launched at Taurus Bulba, exploding on impact and surrounding the cyborg in a storm of gas clouds.

"Oh please, spare me you're useless smoke and mirror tricks Darkwing. What exactly is this supposed to do?"

Bulba remained still and stared out into the inky abyss of gas and darkness in search of his prey. Darkwing didn't bother replying to Bulba's taunts, nor did he give any kind of physical or audible indication of where he was.

WHAM!

Darkwing landed a lighting fast jump kick that cracked along the face of Taurus Bulba. The masked hero vanished into the gas cloud as quickly as he appeared. Bulba turned and was suddenly struck by another surprise jump kick from Darkwing.

"Stand still you cowardly caped clown!"

Bulba fired a plasma cannon blast into the gas, striking nothing but dead air and rocky terrain. Darkwing had created the perfect camouflage with the sea of smoke fired from his gas gun, leaving Bulba wide open to surprise flying jump kicks.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Three more jump kicks left Bulba spinning in a dizzy, rage fueled stupor that was causing his bionic to boil like molten lava. Bulba activated his heat scanners and cybernetic sensors to pierce Darkwing's smokescreen cover and locate him. A laser blast fired from Bulba's robotic horns and struck Darkwing's foot, just as he was about to land another jump kick. Darkwing screamed at the burning pain in his webbed foot and visibly hopped into Bulba's view out of the smokescreen.

"Now I got you right where I want you."

Bulba clamped his claws across Darkwing's beak and smashed him into the ground over and over again, just like Stegmutt used to do when he played "Put out the Darkwing." The metallic monster reared back his leg and punted Darkwing across the mountain area like a football. Darkwing crashed back fist into a rock spire that was as tall and thick as a tower. The crime fighter weakly coughed up bits of blood, slowly trying to wipe it off on his purple sleeve.

"Come on now, don't give up yet clown; I was just starting to have fun with you," Bulba said. Taurus Bulba began stomping his feet like a wild bull, prepping for charge. "I want to see some of that spirit you and Gosalyn speak of so often."

Creaking bones and aching joints in Darkwing's body slowly but surely began to regain their fighting composure. Darkwing ceased resting his caped back against the spire and stood back up on his feet. Darkwing's face was tired and dirty, his breathing was heavy and his muscles were starting to burn. Taurus Bulba had converted his arms into airplane wings, looking exactly like he did when he flew away from the fight at the waterfall.

"Now that's more like it. I want you alive and awake long enough to suffer for disfiguring my perfect body and turning me into this hideous machine."

"Heh, you know it's funny but I always thought you looked uglier before."

Bulba's eyes flared up, steam snorted out of his snout and started to spill out from his cybernetic parts. The engines in Bulba's feet sparked to life and jet propelled the cyborg right towards Darkwing duck.

"How DARE you?! I'm going to rip you into pieces and then I'm going to rip your pieces into pieces!"

Darkwing's purple masked eyes winced in pain, still feeling sore after those blows he received from Bulba. Darkwing knew he should try to dodge Bulba's jet propelled tackle but he was still too weak to move out of the way. Taurus Bulba tackled Darkwing right through the spire, smashing it completely in half and plowing through other chunks and formations of mountain rock. Bulba and Darkwing were in the sky, flying high above the mountain thanks to Bulba's wings and jet propulsion feet. Darkwing frantically tried to hang onto Bulba's red steel horns, feet wiggling over open air.

Bulba angrily looked up at Darkwing clinging onto his head. "Spineless coward, get off of me this instant before I blast you off. I will not be humiliated by the likes of you ever again."

"Wanna bet?"

Darkwing planted his hands over Bulba's eyes and leaned in right between the two robotic horns. Bulba was literally flying blind and Darkwing was in the perfect spot to avoid the laser horns, Bulba snarled as he struggled to free his eyes from Darkwing's hands. Darkwing knew this was extremely risky and could do just as much harm to him as it could Bulba, but the weary hero was hoping the crash would damage Bulba's body a lot more than it would his.

CRASH!

A jagged mountain top spire slammed right into Bulba and Darkwing, sending them both falling to the ground at an accelerated pace. Chunks of rocks and busted cyborg bolts littered the battle field while the two combatants skidded to a halt. Darkwing and Bulba had landed apart from each other, each one lying on the opposite end of the rocky arena. A few minutes pass with no sign of either warrior moving an inch or mustering up any sounds. Eventually, Darkwing duck was the first to regain his stance and catch his breath.

"All right, I'm running out of options and time here. I can't keep this up much longer."

Darkwing nervously looked at his watch and saw the local time, he became further frazzled when he looked up at the night sky and examined the stars.

"Where the hell is it? It was supposed to be over us a half hour ago" Darkwing said. "If my luck doesn't start changing real soon, I won't even be able to use the last resort and I can't afford to lose that option."

A large, flying spiked ball, attached to a long chain, suddenly came crashing down on Darkwing like a falling star. The masked mallard groaned in agonizing pain, the spike ball had flattened and punctured him like a piece of Swiss cheese. The spiked ball's chain was attached to Bulba's right robotic arm. Bulba lifted the spike ball up with Darkwing still attached and smacked him into the ground, across the other side of the field. The ball and Darkwing were repeatedly smashed in various locations around the field, each blow harder and faster than the last.

Bulba growled, "This game has gone on long enough; it's time to finish things once and for all."

Another swing smacked Darkwing back towards the spot where he first landed from the air crash. Bulba retracted the spike ball back into his arm, converting it back into his orange and yellow colored metallic forearms. Darkwing shivered; face down on the ground with his hands and feet sprawled out. Bruises and bloody cuts were painted all over Darkwing's body. The thunderous, clanking footsteps of Taurus Bulba slowly approaching stirred Darkwing; he weakly flipped himself onto his back so he could face Bulba eye to eye.

"Oh now don't give me that look Darkwing. You're a brainless fool if you really thought this would end differently, any other outcome other than this is nothing more than a pipedream. You fought bravely for a powerless little do-gooder, but in the end everything still happened exactly the way I said it would."

"N-n-n-not yet Bulba. Don't count me out yet, you've always counted me out and it's always bit you in the ass later on."

"HA but this time there is no later on. Face it, you've lost. You're days of protecting your fake daughter and the city that never wanted you, are over."

Taurus Bulba stood over Darkwing like vulture looks at a decaying carcass in the desert. The pain and blood loss ringing in Darkwing's aching bones seemed to indicate Bulba's words spoke the truth. Darkwing tried to sit up and try to get away or repel Bulba but he felt nothing inside of him.

* * *

_Maybe Bulba's right…he's finally won like he always wanted. I got nothing left to give to this world and it's not like it ever wanted me. Bulba's grudge is with me, hopefully it will die with me and he will leave this city alone. Maybe…Gosalyn can finally be safe then…_

* * *

The mention of his sweet, red headed daughter caused Darkwing to tilt his head to the left. There was a partially crumpled photo of Gosalyn lying near some chunks of stone. The photo must have slipped out Darkwing's pocket during the battle.

"Speaking of Gosalyn, I wanted to ask you something about her before I kill you."

Bulba grabbed Darkwing by the throat with his claws and began to crush his neck with every ounce of mechanical muscle he could muster. Darkwing's eyes bulged like veiny baseballs and gasped for air, his white hands desperately grabbed at Bulba's claws.

"I wanted to know what famous last words you would like me to pass onto Gosalyn after I'm finished here."

Darkwing's eyes immediately deadlocked with Bulba's eyes. The mention of Gosalyn's name caused him to become even more frantic, his beak struggling to muster up some kind of reply.

"Because rest assured Darkwing duck, after I'm finished with you, I promise I'm going to deliver your dying words to your dear, fake daughter…_personally_."

The strained eyes of Darkwing looked away from Bulba and looked back at that crumpled photo, looking at it like it was his salvation.

* * *

_No, I can't give up, SHE still wants me! This world can spit in my face, kick me when I'm down and drag my name through every puddle of mud in existence. As long as she wants me, as long as she needs me…as long as Gosalyn BELIEVES in me then I can believe in myself. This isn't about my ego and it's not about revenge, this is about my daughter and protecting her from monsters like him._

* * *

Darkwing returned his renewed spirit and air depraved eyes back to Bulba and gargled the best response he could to Bulba's sick demands.

"Erksaw Uffstinx."

"What? What did you just say to me?"

Genuinely confused by Darkwing's garbled statement, Bulba lightened his grip around Darkwing's throat so he could hear what Darkwing said. Darkwing smirked and raised his right arm towards Bulba's face.

"I said…buzz saw cufflinks."

Bulba was further perplexed by Darkwing's words, even after he heard them loud and clearly. The blank look on Bulba's face was just the distraction Darkwing needed to make his move. Darkwing activated his buzz saw cufflink on the right purple sleeve of his coat. Darkwing's screamed fiercely and savagely slammed the whirring buzz saw blade right into Bulba's mechanical eye and face. The cyborg bull screamed in excruciating pain, his claws desperately clutching the hacked remains of the shattered robot plating surrounding his face.

"What have you done to my face? What have you done to me?"

"I'm thanking you for reminding me why I'm here tonight."

Darkwing smashed a powerful uppercut that sent Bulba falling back. The caped crime fighter had newly restored energy and courage, energy and courage that burned as fiery red as the hair of the child that inspired him. Bulba stood back on his iron feet and revealed a mangled skull like face. Half of Bulba's face looked normal; the other half exposed a mangled mix of skull bone and mangled circuitry.

"I will slaughter each and every one of your family friends slowly and painfully for this disgrace duck."

"You're a black hearted butcher Bulba; you wouldn't have spared any of my friends even if I crawled on my knees and begged."

"The night is still young you know? There's plenty of time for crawling and begging, I will see to that."

"The night is my domain and Gosalyn is my REAL daughter, neither of them wants you to exist and that goes for me as well. You're not going anywhere near my daughter."

"And just how does a costumed clown like you plan to stop me? You may have gotten your second wind but unlike you, I don't get winded. Sooner or later you're going to screw up and when you do-"

"I already screwed up but luckily for me, I realized it before it was too late."

Bulba blinked in confusion, Darkwing stared at him with a dead serious look on his masked face. The cyborg tyrant shook off his frustration and confusion.

"Spare me you're pointless prattling and get to the point already."

"My mistake was forgetting who I was fighting for. It's not for this city and it's not for my reputation; it's for her. Gosalyn is more precious to me than winning a thousand medals. If it wasn't for that spirited little girl, I wouldn't be half the hero I am today."

"Are you quite done? You're bleeding heart story is making my gears grind."

"And if I was half the ego maniac you are, I'd probably be thinking it sounds like a lot of mush too. You may be a walking Death Star with hooves, but you've killed everyone that has ever helped you and THAT is why you're alone and THAT is why you're going down tonight."

Bulba howled like a fire breathing dragon, infuriated by Darkwing's wounding words. Darkwing blinked as Bulba turned his hands into twin buzz saw blades. The buzz saw blade on Darkwing's cufflink was mangled and twisted after coming in contact with Bulba's face metal. Darkwing sighed and tossed the busted cufflink away to the ground. Based on the blood red eyes and sizzling steam shooting from Bulba's snout, he looked ready to explode from his anger.

"I don't need anyone to take care of the likes of you clown. Let's finish what we started so long ago, and this time, it is you who will perish and I will be the last man standing."

Darkwing examined something in one of his purple pockets and sported a smug smirk. The hero brought up his hand in front of his face and made a second "bring it on" motion with his hand, Bulba's face turned redder than the color of his armor.

"Okay steak face; let's see what happens in round 2."

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
